


Of Peace and Love

by Elizabeth_Alexander_Mondragon



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Parenting, F/F, Forced Marriage, Hate Crimes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Multi, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 65,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Alexander_Mondragon/pseuds/Elizabeth_Alexander_Mondragon
Summary: A marriage that could unite and save the boiling kingdom. The marriage will destroy the two witches or will they find the way to love each other and their selfs?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Skara (The Owl House), Boscha/Willow Park, Boscha/willow/Skara, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 110
Kudos: 208





	1. the letter

**Author's Note:**

> Im new to publishing fanfic, so please be gentle. I dont know how often i will publish but I will try to be atleast every two weeks or in the weekends. feel free to leave a coment.

Before Eda started the rebellion thirty five years ago the lives of the witches from Titan had deteriorated. they become like a hive mind, selfless zombies at the services of their respective coven leaders and the emperor himself. Even her sister, Lilith, the more goodly-doing person of their family, the Clawthorne, was standing by her side since the moment the rebellion started.

Thirty five long years had happened since that fateful day, when their parents sold their own daughter to the emperor coven´s in exchange of power. That day they vowed to prevent this from happening ever again. Many had joined their cause and many had fallen defending their own ideas, from curses, magic and steel of their sworn enemies. Fifteen year after the start of the rebellion in the cold and secluded forest they were hiding Lilith and Eda found a baby, a human baby, a very rare phenomenon in the Boiling Kingdom. They found the little child beside both of their parents, their heart pierced by a horrible ice magic. Both of them swore that day that they would take care of the little child. A little girl with brown hair and brown eyes wrapped in a withe blanket with yellow stars and a name sewed to it. Lilith widened her eyes “Luz” she said outloud and Eda responded to her sister “Luz Clawthorne, that's her new full name”. Lilith with teary eyes and a sad smile nodded to her sister silently both of them vowed and sweared to protect her from all harm and train her so she could became the best witch in all the kingdom and even the emperor would know the was going to have the best teacher, from that point their lives would become more exciting and more difficult.

Twenty years had passed from the day they had found Luz. Between protecting Luz, fighting a war and recruiting more witches to their sides had taken a toll from both Clawthorne but Luz had become such a good girl, a good witch and one of their best bowwoman of the rebelion. They had won more battles thanks to the determination of giving Luz the best life she could have and freeing all the kingdom from the abusive and controlling system they were in. That was the plan until a letter was delivered to them directly from the emperor himself. Two days after the battle of bonesborough and controlling the majority of the kingdom´s territory the letter was delivered by a personal courrier of the emperor. The idea of receiving a letter from the emperor was insane even if they weren't on the enemy's side and that fact was alarming and dangerous, Lilith was the one who accepted the letter. 

Lilith Pov

After our successful attack and conquest of bonesborough two days ago our camp became more cheerful, more than we had seen in quite a long time, “too long” she thought to herself and started to hum while walking the perimeter of the camp. She was happy with the calm of the forest. It was very near from bonesborough but well hidden or that's what I thought until someone cleared his throat staring at me. I quickly summoned my staff. A white staff with a raven carved on top with sapphire eyes and raising it to the new person with a premade fire spell ready to be casted at the unwelcome guest. Seeing that the person who gained her attention was unarmed and wearing the messenger coven uniform I felt relieved but kept ready to attack no matter what. He was scared of seeing me or that's what he looked like, quivering and shaking his whole body then he bowed and presented me with a letter raising his right arm then he said “ this is a letter from the emperor Belos. He wishes for peace in his kingdom. All is explained in the letter, please receive it”. He continued to quiver in his place I thought for a moment and decided to accept the letter since there was no other thing to do. It was better to know what Belos wanted with them and how he wanted to bring peace to the kingdom “maybe he had seen his mistakes and repent them or is a trap” I thought. After accepting the letter but before the messenger could react she knocked him down and casted an illusion spell so the camp remained hidden from him “precaution is always needed” I thought and began sprinting to where my sister and niece were.

The sprint was short and quick. When I was outside of the Owl house a demon summoned by Eda was, to my distaste, the house they live in. Since both of us used to live in different houses, mine was the raven house. When I was about to knock on the door, the damned demon tube or Hooty stretched to talk to me saying “hoot! How all is hanging, raven lady?Hoot” my anger was rising inside but I maintained a calm exterior and replied “ all good Hooty, now could you let me in to talk to Edalyn and Luz?” getting angrier at each passing second but the demon instead of answering he just opened the door, letting out a sight I entered the cozy house. 

The inside of the house was beautiful, the walls were brown wood color, the spacious living room filled with orange furniture and to the left was the kitchen, all white except the walls that were yellow. A laugh from the kitchen told me Luz was in there, taking a deep breath and soothed the nerves I lost talking to Hooty. I walked there and when I was by the door frame I called them saying their names and when both, Luz and Eda, looked at me they understood by the look I was giving them that it meant serious business. 

After Edalyn and me readed the letter we both looked at each other with a serious and hard expression but Luz noticed and asked us “what does the letter say mom? aunty?” we glanced at each other and both nodded at the idea of explaining what the letter said to Luz. I took a moment to observe that Luz had grown in the twenty years that she has been with us. She was taller than me, tanned skin with brown short hair and brown eyes all contrast with her white t-shirt and blue jeans and black combat boots. Her beautiful smile never leaves her face; I decided that Edalyn gave her the news.

Narrator Pov

Eda took Luz to the living room followed by Lilith, they sat and Eda let out a tired sigh and proceeded to look at Luz, her adopted daughter in her eyes and said, “the emperor wants peace. He said throughout the letter that this war has taken too much time and too many lives. He accepts our point of view and accepts to reform the covenants law and education system to be more free and to let witches decide their own destiny unbound of the covens if they decide to, but…”. Eda suddenly stopped and looked at Lily for help. Her sister understood the message and continued “ancient laws say that for that for peace to be restored both sides must get something. We the rebellion get the changes in covent laws and the education system in the kingdom to be encouraged to learn more than one track but they must get something too and what the emperor want is you, our little bright light, to be in an arranged marriage with a prominent lady of the nobles, a Blight nonetheless”. Luz noticed the angered glare in her mom and aunt faces. Luz though for a moment if she marries this person not only she could stop the war and had the family time she always wanted but not to get her wrong, she had the best time of her life in the rebellion but she wanted peace, to study and had friends to have more in common that a fighting desire. Luz looked again at her mother, steering herself with determination and said “ I will do it, does the letter specify who this person is? and before you even ask, yes i want to do it for us” Luz said, each word that carried the love she had to her family. Luz was ready to do her part for the greater good.

Both Lily and Eda were surprised by Luz's determination and the great woman she had become. Eda askes“ are you sure kid?, it's a big decision” only to answer by nod from Luz. Lily who watched this took a breath and said “ the person they want you to be married to is the youngest of the Blight family, Amity if i recall correctly. A good and powerful witch just a year older than you. I wish I could tell you more but neither Edalyn or me haven't met her” as Lily said that Lilith looked at Luz with a sad but proud smile then Lily continued “since you have made up your mind with this thing, we will tell the other´s in the rebelion what had happened. Now please rest, tomorrow it's the summoning to the peace treaty at the center of the city. Please, our little light, rest and leave the rest to us” as Lilith finished she was hugging the life out of Luz with a proud and sad expression. Luz just nodded and left to her room to change into her pajamas while Eda and Lily looked at each other. Eda said “A drink after we tell them?” and Lily responded “indeed but bring the bottle” after hearing this Eda leted a smirk appear on her face letting her golden fang appear and nodded and then both of them proceeded to go, to leave the house and go tell the rebellion the good and bad news. Then proceed to drink their hearts out. 

Luz Pov

After getting ready to sleep I went to the window of my room. It was a small room just my bed with blue sheets of azura the good witch my favorite series, even now and a small bookshelf filled with my azura's book and the magic book aunt Lily had gotten me and the ones mom already had. I knew Eda wasnt my biological mom. She had told me on my fifteen birthday where I was from and where they had found me. It still makes me sad that my parents were dead just because I was born with round ears, just because of that but I'm really grateful for all Eda and Lilith have done for me. When I reached the window I looked into the night sky filled with bright stars. so beautiful and peaceful. I was wondering who this Amity girl was, did she offer herself to the arrangement or was she being forced to this?, would she even like me?.

I let a sight after my last question all things be considered, it was the best possible course of action to get what we wanted in the best way.

The sky was more beautiful at night, I always thought that the stars were dancing. it looked magical, she snorted at that irony.

She didn't notice how long she was staring at the sky until someone behind her cleared her throat, I gave a surprise “eep!” and fell from the window to the floor. I sat on the floor with crossed legs, rubbing her head then she looked at the door where a laugh erupted and I looked at my mom laughing so hard she was crying. When she recovered from the good laugh she asked “kid, are you ok? damm I have not laughed so hard in years”. I just smiled at my mom and ran to hug her. both sides met with open arms and hugged each other. My mom patted my back and I breathed the smell of alcohol at what I just shrugged “it's time to sleep, even though you are already a woman, still live here kid. So just go tomorrow it's a big day for us and you need to rest or the night creatures will get ya, kid” I just nodded in the embrace and when she finally let go I bid my mother a good night and proceeded to her bed. Hoping tomorrow a new era of peace came to the empire, to the witches and that I didn't end in a loveless marriage, even if it's worth it, with that I hopped into the bed and closed her eyes and let sleep get her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Blight manor after the letter was sent but didn't arrive yet to its destiny. The Blights were in the dining room. All walls were dark blue with a onyx black metal table with five white fancy looking chairs. Odalia Blight, a tall woman with mint green hair and golden eyes, clad in a fancy black dress and heels with an ambar collar was looking between her two daughters, her son, and her husband Alastor Blight, a tall man with dark brown hair and beard, with his black suit and dark mint green dress shirt. She was thinking of the orders of the emperors. That one of his offsprings was to be married to the daughter of Edalyn to bring peace and to end the war. She hated the idea of one of the twins, the family genius, to be married to some brat from the rebellion even if the bloodline of such brat was of the most noble caliber even more than her own family, but a rebel is a rebel nonetheless. So the only one was Amity, even if she had not finished her abomination studies. She was on a marriageable age and decent enough. She was disappointed in her but at least she was useful to the family name. After finishing dinner in dead calm silence Odalia said “ Amity, dear, the emperor gave us an order. With us being the head of the nobility, second only to the emperor, we must follow through it. You are to be married to the daughter of the Head of the rebellion, I believe her name is Luz, so get ready to do it. It must be perfect. Could you do it for the family name?” as soon as she ended speaking the twins and Amity tensed. Amity in question was suppressing all her emotion as she was instructed from an early age. She didn't even look at her mother but before he could answer her sister Emira beated her “why are you marrying her if she is the youngest mother?” her voice was filled with concern and surprise. Her twin Edrick was nodding to what her twin said but instead of being answered by her Mother it was their Father who answered “so we can sign the peace treaty and end the rebellion. The emperor said in the meeting earlier that we are losing and if we continue to fight we are going loose. Their demands were not that difficult to achieve and actually could improve the education and the studying of magic so to achieve it, we the Blight family, have the most noble status and as direct counselors of the emperor is our duty. The emperor does not have kids or family by himself and Amity is only a year older than the girl she is marrying” Alastor responded to her oldest daughter's question without looking away from the newspaper he was reading and he add “also Amity will seal the bond of peace by marrying her. So she will represent the family honor. Tomorrow we want you in your best clothes and behavior understood?” it wasn't much of a question even if it was spoken as a one. Amity said politely and quietly “Yes, mother. Yes, father. May I retire to my room to prepare for tomorrow?” just receiving a nod from her mother. She retired from the dining room and got up stairs. The third door to the left and enter her room. Purple walls and just a bed, a small desk filled with her studies of hexside university where she was studying abomination and elemental magic, a small walk-in closet with purple doors and mint green handles, all the walls were naked nothing adorning them. She walked to the bed and flooped to her bed and started crying to her pillow, all her makeup was ruined by the tears and the pillow. After some minutes she let out an exasperated sight and said quietly “I'm just a tool to make the family name better, but at least I could escape this horrible and cold household and be…” she cut herself when she heard two knocks at her doors. She let out a sight and grabbed a towel she always had for emergencies and cleaned the tears and ruined makeup and said “come in”. Emira and Edrick entered the room and proceeded to hug her. Even when they were younger and the twins annoy her to death they had become close after all. It was the best thing in this horrible and cold house.

Emira and Edrick stopped hugging her at the same time and Ed said “im sorry mittens, That they have sold you out for the family name. I hope you get a pretty and good wife” his voice full of love. Em continued “from what I had heard in the illusion covent, she is very pretty, with a good heart. It will be good for you to be with her even though it wasn't your decision” she was looking at Amity with love and sadness. Their sister suffered more from the family than them. They learned that when she wasn't even allowed to have her own natural color and she had to dye her hair mint green to be matching to them, by their mother's orders.

Amity looked at them with a sad and tired smile and nodded but then she remembered something important. She looked at them seriously and asked “ will you help me get ready for the wedding and all that?. Also Em will you be my bridesmaid?” Both of them nodded so hard that Amity thought their head would simply fall off their necks. Letting a small chuckle she smiled at them. she remembered something important and said “could you bring Viney and Jerbo to the ceremony tomorrow?. I doubt Mother and Father will even cared” her voice filled with hope even if they were their brother and sister partners they felt like family to her, a family they had chosen. The twins smiled brightly at her and nodded and hugged her again. They were about to say goodnight when amity asked them with a tired voice “it could be the last time we are in the same house, could we sleep together like when we were younger?”. The look both of them received left no room to deny her last request. They smiled nod and went fast walking to their room to get into their pajamas while Amity did the same. When they re-enter the room Emira was in a green pajama bottoms and shirt with griffons, a gift from Viney and Ed was in purple pajama pants and shirt with little potions, again a gift from Jerbo. Amiti was in a purple pajamas and an oversized purple shirt, her hair was down from her usual ponytail. They all went and cuddled in bed. Amity in the middle and both twins at each side. They slept soundly to the rise of a difficult and long tomorrow or that's what she thought until two bright lights shone into her face. Alarming her and forcing her to look for the source, finding it was her siblings taking photos of them with their scrolls. She let out an annoying huff, gaining the attention of her siblings. They return with a smile and saying to her at the same time “ he/she is coming tomorrow and we are going to help you dress for tomorrow”. The smile never disappeared from their faces then they disappeared their scrolls and hugged Amity harder and started to droze to sleep. Amity let her cheeks redden from the embarrassment and from the love of her siblings and decided to try to sleep. A single thought lingering into her mind while she was trying to sleep “will I ever be happy in this marriage?”.


	2. The Meeting

Luz woke up with the first lights that came through her window. After shifting slightly in the bed, she stopped resisting waking up and let out a defeated sight.

She looked up to the ceiling, today was the meeting that could restore peace and reform the covenants system. She mentaly ready herself and sat on the edge by the bed, feeling the cold air passing through the open window while letting a tired yawn, she remember that sleep elude her for some time and thought in all the possibilities that could happen, good or bad, but she wasn't having seconds guessing about her decision. Then she grabbed a towel and her clothes for today and went straight to the bathroom, a good start for a long day.

She decided to wear a black shirt with a leather jacket, black skinny jeans and her combat boots, a gift from mom, and decided to let her hair free. She had to cut it a week ago because it was too long for hunting and style comes after functionality or it did when you are constantly moving from one place to another very often.

She ran her hand through her hair and let her hair fall down to the right of her, it reached up to her chin. Luz smiled to herself in the mirror and went downstairs to meet her mom and ate breakfast, the best way to start the longest day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity was shaken up by a pair of unknown hands on her shoulders. She opened her eyes alarmed. She scanned the room to look at who was shaking her and she felt relieved when she saw it was her sister, still in her pajamas. She was looking at her with a sad smile “mittens, wake up. It's time to get ready and you know how They get when it's an _important day_ ” Emira spated the last words while maintaining her calm eyes. Amity yawned and nodded while she was trying to sit by the end of the bed she accidentally kicked her brother off the bed. He was still sleeping but as soon as his body hit the floor, he stood up and proceeded to raise his arms in a defensive position only to receive a laughing fit from his two sisters. After calming down, Emira grabbed him from the arm and proceeded to drag him out of their sisters room.

After taking a long cold shower, to wake her up and to steel herself for the long day, she proceeded to dress up. She decided to wear a plain green shirt with a dark purple knee length skirt with black legging underneath and a black leather blazer with a low and neat ponytail. Her brown cobalt roots were showing but she couldn't care more, today wasn't the day she would dye her hair off.

After getting dressed and putting on some low black heels boots, she felt comfortable and well dressed for the day and decided to put on her makeup.

After putting on her black choker, simple and discreet and her signature eyeliner. Being content with her appearance she put on a neutral look and went down to the dinning room to greet her family.

When she arrived at the room, she observed that both of her siblings were in identical dark green suits with black dress shirts. Emira with her usual braid ponytail and Edrick had straightened his hair and put some gel to maintain it in place. Her Mother was in her usual balck dress that covered up to her ankles, her shoulders and arms until the wrist and her Father was in his purple suit with a white dress shirt with a purple tie. She mentaly sight and entered the room with a dignified look with a calm and prideful posture as she walked she thought “that's how a Blight should walk''. Their Mother had instructed them that by the time they were able to understand her. She sat besides her sister and ate whatever the chefs had made; she didn't even care about what she was eating.

After half an hour had passed, her Mother approached her “young lady, your best behavior today. We will sit with the Emperor to seal the treaty” said to her and then sent a look to the twins that said “you too” and walked to the door. while they waited for the time we had to go, Amity was staring at an opened book in her lap, pretending to read while she was calming all her nerves. It was almost midday when all of us walked out of the mansion and took the carriage to the center of bonesborought.

The ride was uneventful only Em told her that Viney and Jerbo were going to be there, to be part of the ceremony and that Viney also volunteered to help her in her new house where she would live after the deal was closed. She was glad and accepted the offer, with a warm feeling in her heart, she thanked the founders that she had restored her relationship with her siblings. 

Arriving at the meeting was the easiest thing she had done in a while. They arrived half past midday. It was just taking the carriage and then walking a short amount to get there but as soon as they were arriving, Amity had some negative feelings and they started to rise. Feeling that the arrangement was too good for someone like her was starting to suck the air out of her lungs but her facial expression never changed. Panicking of being not enough to the person they were selling her to. Feeling guilty that the deal could be broken because of her made her feel she was about to pass until a pair of arms engulfer her in a warm hug. Edrick hugged and patted her back reassuring her “stop thinking what you were thinking mittens. The meeting will go smoothly, so dont worry and try to stay calm and drink this” Ed said, handing her a small bottle. She drank it without a question, fully knowing that it was a calming potion that Jerbo always made for her (Ed had insisted Jerbo too much to make it and it always helped her). She shot a grateful look, not trusting her voice to speak clearly and nodded to him. He smiled at her and went to Jerbo´s sides and holded his hand. Amity couldn't look at him anymore because her Mother walked up to her and placed her hand on Amity's shoulder. “ready to make us proud, Amity?”Odalia asked Amity in a cold tone. All Amity's body tensed up as she heard those words but knowing her mother always expected an answer after her questions all she could do was nod to her maintaining her neutral and prideful look. Odalia just smiled at her and led her gently but firmly by her shoulder to where the meating table was. Where the peace treaty would be held without a word, in a deadly silence.

The table was in the middle of the city center. It was long and wide, covered with a pearl white tablecloth with golden flower embroidery. Golden chandeliers adorned the table. Amity could only roll her eyes discreetly at the display of opulence and riches and observed that the Emperor was there; he sat in the middle chair of the table and Kikimora, her personal assistant sat to his right leaving only the chairs to his left free. She decided to sit as far from the Emperor as possible. It was the polite thing to do since she wasn't in any noble position yet and as she was only a maiden and not a lady.

She didn't even care to look at the design of the chairs, since she knew that they were opulent and unnecessary fancy for the meeting. she waited there for some time to tense to even summon her scroll to look at the penstagram. She was glad that at least the heat wasn't too much because it was the beginning of winter.

When she decided and was about to summon her scroll, the emperor and Kikimora rose from their chairs and her mother, who was some step behind, quickly took her place beside her and gave her a cold and hard gaze that said “get up now”. She stood as fast as she was able to and kept her back straight when suddenly three figures were starting to appear from the north entrance. That's when I knew that the meeting was about to begin.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luz entered the city center and observed it. It was a big square, only tall buildings were surrounding it. They all looked bland grey, strong and boring looking buildings. After looking at the buildings, she scanned the area for any sign of threat. No sentinels and hidden soldiers were here. All looked calm and simple. She suspected a trap but then she saw the table that was ahead of them, with some people she didn't recognize but apparently her Mom and Aunty Lily did. 

Both of them hardened their expression and became so serious that Luz felt intimidated by their looks and after a moment she did the same. Her staff was ready to be summoned if needed but she was hoping she wouldn't. “Better be safe than sorry” Luz thought to herself.

Eda put a hand on Luz's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. After taking her hand out of Luz shoulder Eda started walking forward. Her orange dress and white hair made her look like an old beast set free, powerful and experimented while Lily’s black dress and Dark blue hair made her look, in Luz opinion, as royalty and powerful as if she was on the same caliber as the emperor himself.

The three of them walked slowly and confidently to their designated chairs that were in front of the table, Luz took the middle chair directly facing the masked emperor while Eda sat in front of a woman with mint green hair and a black dress and Lily sat in front of a woman of short hight and with red skin, eyes filled with boredom and loyalty to the emperor.

After observing them for a bit, Luz noticed another woman seated to the left of the woman her Mom was facing. She looked stiff, pale and very nervous. Luz gave her an honest and sincere smile that the woman who returned the smile for a brief moment and they sat at the same time.

When all of us had taken our seats, Eda said to the woman in front of her with a mocking tone “fancy seeing you here Oda, still licking the crap out of the emperor boots I presume” finishing with a toothy grin but fierce and defiant eyes. Luz assumed that Oda was a nickname. Odalia just glared at Eda but maintained her composture and silence, waiting for the emperor's command or for him to speak. Just a few seconds later the emperor was about to speak when Lily began to say “Edalyn be nice and considerate to the little girl beside Odalia. She doesn't need more stress right now” then Lily looked at the person in front of her and continued speaking “Kikimora, is she the woman you want to marry to our most important treasure, I'm guessing right?” Lily said to kikimora, now Luz knew what her name was, who nodded. Before anyone could speak again the emperor said with a voice full of power and authority “yes Lilith, her name is Amity Blight, the youngest of the Blights. We offer her to your daughter and only if she accepts the marriage, we will apply the changes we told you in the letter”. His voice carried his authority and such power that Luz wasn't surprised that he was the emperor but she didn't let her surprise show, instead Luz maintained her serious expression and focused on the conversation. Eda said directly to the emperor with deadly calm “Luz is going to accept, but only if all Clawthorne’s belongings are returned to us and the “crimes of the rebellion” are forgiven. Also we want an unbreakable oath so that we will never be betrayed by you and the changes we want will never be reverse” then Eda decided to look bored and stared at her nails while Lily added “also we want you to ensure that the wedding will be organize by and that luz´s fiance, Amity, must stay with us until the wedding day, so they can meet and get know each other better'' Lily finished with a look of calm rage to Odalia as if daring her to say something about it but Odalia seem like she didn't even care about Amity’s well being, which enraged Luz, Eda and Lily but they maintained a calm exterior.

The emperor accepted their terms, fully knowing that they would enroll Luz in Hexside. He made a signal to Kikimora with his right hand so that she passed the contracts. He casted an unbreakable oath when Eda shook her hand to seal the treaty and just to be sure he also made the same oath with Lilith.

While all of this was happening all of Luz atencion was set on Amity. Luz noticed that she was feeling distraught and shattered, she was sold like garbage after all, like an old doll ready to throw her way. Luz was sad about what had happened to her. 

Luz vowed to herself to be the best wife she could be, to try to make it work but suddenly her cheeks redden with a blush when she was caught staring by Amity but she also redden all to the point of her pointy ears, as they dropped down Amity directed a small smile to Luz. Luz thought that she looked cute.

After some time all the documents were signed, the pleasantries that Eda hated were over and the emperor stood up from his chair and left with Kikimora walking behind him. Odalia and Amity started to leave but the young woman instead of following her Mother,she ran to hug her siblings which both of them returned the hug. Luz was happy that she had someone. At least someone that cared for her more than a tool. With a look directed to her Mom and to her Aunty , she asked permission to go and approach Amity, which both nodded to her.

Luz Pov

I approached her slowly but when I was 5 steps from her I heard that one person was saying to Amity that she is going to accompany her to her new residence and that later Em will drope all of her belongings to her new house. I cleared my throat, gaining the attention of the five people in front of me, two men and three women, one man and one woman were almost identical so I understood that they were twins. Also they shared the same color hair with Amity, “they must be her siblings” I thought to myself and said “Hello my name is Luz Clawthrone,please to meet you” with a polite and sincere smile which they returned except Amity, who was giving her back to me.

The woman next to the green haired woman said to me “hello Miss Luz, Im Viney, the twins are Emira and Edrick. They are Amity brother and sister and the brown hair man over there is Jerbo. May I ask you if there is a possibility to work for you? I'm an expert in Beast Keeping” Viney, as the woman had called herself, said with a wide smile and a cheerful tone . I responded “you would need to discuss it with my Mom and Aunt. I can't make that decision by myself but if it was, i would love to work with you but only if you could teach me about beast keeping” I pointed to where my Mom and Aunty were standing discussing something. Viney understood and nodded and took Emira´s hand to lead her to where Mom and Aunty were to Emira´s displeasure of leaving her baby sister but before leaving Viney said “ great thanks, it would be my pleasure to teach you about it. We are going to talk to your mother and aunt and wish me luck” with joy that I had taken interest in what she does but I realised that she was blind because Emira had to guide her to where my mother and aunt were. 

I catched the look Edrick gave Emira before she guided Viney, a look that reassured her that everything would be okay and then he proceeded to look at me with a stern gaze until Jerbo put a hand on her shoulder and directed a sad look to me. While all of this was happening Amity had recovered herself from my sudden approach and turned to look at me with a regal and emotionless expression, which hurt my feelings. I was about to say something but she beat me and asked “ how can I help you with, Miss Clawthrone?” her tone was as cold as ice but polite. I smiled at her to release some of the tension between us and responded with an amused and happy tone “I wanted to know you better before the wedding, so I came here to know if you were going to come with us to see where we are going to live from now on and Amity please just be yourself, we can be friendly with each other” and I saw her embarrassment, her cheeks were pink and her ears were down but I felt concerned when she, with a small and quiet voice, asked “are you sure?, wouldn't you judge me and make fun of me if I have weird habits?”. That broke my heart and something overtook me as I closed the distance between us and hugged her as if she was the most important thing in the world, as if she would disappear from existence if i stopped hugging her and whispered in her ear with the most soothing and calming voice I could had “yes, no matter what we won't judge you or make fun of you, we prefer to make fun with you” Amity hugged me back hard as she heard me what i had said.

After some time I stopped hugging her but I holded her hand in mine and asked quietly “do you prefer to come with me, my mom and aunt to see the new house or do you want to hang with your brother, sister and friends?”. 

Amity felt that Luz was holding her hand but she felt it was calming and warm, like she cared about her, she smiled “ I would like to go see the house with you and I would like to know how to get there when I come back of the university” Amity’s nerves made it sound like she wasn't entirely sure about what she had said. 

The fear of saying something wrong started rising in Amity when she saw the thinking expression on Luz's face but before Amity could correct herself or said something, I nodded and smiled brightly at her and said “sure, but we do have some time to spare. Do you want to do something before we go? we have like an hour?”. Amity´s face started to redden in embarrassment but before Amity could say anything Viney returned to them and asked us “wanna come and help me with puddles, my griffon?” Viney pointed to a big grey feather griffon.

My eyes widened and I started squealing in joy. I turned to look at Amity and asked her with my best puppy eyes “could we?”. Amity was taken back from that but smiled “a powerful witch asked me for permission to do something” Amity thought. Amity felt proud of herself because of that. Amity nodded and she felt the sudden tug from Luz leading her to the where creature was while she was saying something in another language while the only thing that Amity could think was “that's cute”.

narrator POV

While Amity, Luz and the group were going to know and pet puddles, Odalia and Alador were arguing near the southern exit of the city center.

Odalia had a smile in her face while Alador had a frown in his. Alador looked at her wife “did you sell our daughter to the emperor for power and glory and you feel proud about that?” he said in an angered tone. Odalia looked at him and responded to him in a cold icey tone “all that matters is the family name and legacies, happiness won't feed you or make others respect you. yes i feel proud of giving her the best opportunity she could have and you know it Alador”. The coldness that Alador felt as he heard what Odalia had said made him realise what he had done since the birth of their son and daughter. He felt sick of himself and what he had become because of her and his blind love. He remembered what his mother had told him when he was a kid “sometimes you cannot see the rotten part in an apple, maybe the apple looks edible on the outside and as you bite it you realise that the rotten part is the center of it. People are like apples, not all the time you can see the rotten part”.

Alador as he remembered the words his mother had told him when he was a kid, understood what course of action he needed to take to start making amends for his past mistakes. Alador dusted his outfit and straightened his back, put on a serious look and faced Odalia “I want the divorce, Odalia Blight, you will receive a call or a visit from my lawyers”.

Odalia was astonished by what Alador had just told her, but before she could respond Alador was already walking off to the twins. She was irritated, ofenden and humiliated because of what Alador had said to her. She was the prettiest and the most intelligent woman in the kingdom; she was the head of the Blights, one of the most prestigious and the second house of the nobles houses, “now third” she remembered, making her angrier by the moment. She stormed through the southern exit, directly going to her house. She had a lot to expect and more damage control to do after her husband sent her the divorce scrolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had this chaprten done and i wanted to publish it today, next update will be between thursday 29 and friday 30 of october.


	3. go home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will come more likely to come on thursdays.  
> hope you enjoy it.

Amity thought that she was dreaming as they were petting puddles and laughing. It was the best time she actually had in quite a long time, maybe in all her life. The calmness she was experiencing was overwhelming. All of her life was following orders, do this or do that and so on, never having an opinion or a choice.

Amity was forced to pay attention when she saw her father was walking towards them, instantly all of her body tensed and her posture became rigid. Luz noticed that and looked in the same direction Amity was looking, wanting to know what had made Amity become like that. She saw a man in a purple suit, brown hair, he was shorter than Luz maybe. Alador reached the group, the twins were gazing at him with a serious look they were determined to protect her sister from the possible harm, Viney and Jerbo were next to puddles with Amity and Luz in the back of the group, neither of them expected what could Alador wanted with them. Alador looked at the twins “could I have a moment with you, Emira and Edrick” he said in a caring and light tone. All of them except Luz were shocked by this, the twins regained their senses and nodded, “we can talk in privat, follow me” Emira said, all eyes looking at her as if she had grown another head, Alador nodded as acceptance.

Emira and Edrick parted ways with the group but not before they had told them that they are going to be back in a moment. Alador follow them in silence. They stopped near the south exit, to the right was a little coffee shop with an outside table. They sat there, the twins were facing her father with a serious and deadly stare. Alador was calm, this wasn’t the most difficult thing he had done but it was stresing. He decided to start the conversation “I want to apologise for my way of treating you and your sister, all my life I had been wrong about how to be a good father and my love for your mother was blinding my eyes from the truth. I'm not asking for your forgiveness but to inform you that Odalia and I will divorse”. Emira and Edrick were shocked to say the least, here was their father, the person who never lied because he mostly never talked or was at home, telling them not only was he wrong and searching for forgiveness but also telling them that he was divorcing her mother. Edrick was the first to come back from their dazed state and asked in all serious “and how does this affect us and Amity?, we are going to inherit the Blight surname either way and Amity isn't in the household now so I reiterate, how does this affect us and Amity?”. 

Alados sighted, his face showed all the stress he had and answered “It won't affect Amity, more than it already had, the same for you. Mostly will be directed to me and you and Emira will not be affected at all. You are known more because of yourself than by your surname so don't worry about that, but the real reason I wanted to talk to you, it's because I will be leaving the mansion for good as soon as I return. I want you to know that I will live in my old house and you can go there if you need, also Amiry if she wants. it would be my pleasure to have you there if you decide to visit”. Alador leaned back into the chair, all the air of dignity disappeared from him and searched for a waiter or waitress. The twins were baffled, the way their father always acted was refined and very formal but the person in front of them was none of it as if it were another person, Emira rapidly understood that the real version of her father was not the one she had seen in the mansion. Edrick nodded understanding what his father had said, and said “good to know and we will tell Amity”. Edrick got up from his chair and went to where Jerbo was, he was highly confused of what had happened and he needed the help of his loved one.

Emira waited for the waiter or waitress to be near. When a waiter came she asked for a cup of coffee with some milk and his father asked an americano. Emira wanted to know more about what had happened between her parents, so she stayed and asked her father about it, so that's what she did.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity was panicking inside, nothing good had ever happened when father needed to talk, she was fearing for her sister and brother that she didn't even realise that Luz had been calling her. Luz was trying to get Amity’s atencion so she decided to do the only thing that had crossed her mind and kissed her cheeks but it had a different effect of what she had thought. As Amity felt Luz’s lips on her cheeks, her brain melted, all reason abandoned her mind. Amity stood there, frigid like an ice cube, all of her face was redden for the fact that a cute girl kissed her cheek.

Viney and Jerbo were suppressing their laughs at the sight of Luz and Amity, “young love” though Veiny smiling while Jerbo thought with a smirk “just like Edrick”.

After what felt like 5 minutes, Edrick came back with a thoughtful expression, he went directly to Jerbo and kissed him on the lips and hugged him hard, Jerbo was happy to oblige and kiss him too. Viney rolled his eyes while Luz was smirking and Amity was regaining her thoughts. Before anyone could react, puddles launched himself at Edrick and he fell down, pulling Edrick away from Jerbo and started to lick Edrick's head, all of them started to laugh.

In the distance Eda and Lilith were watching the interaction of the group. Lilith looked at Eda “you should go to the mansion while I go and fetch Amity and Luz, also I will inform Viney that she could work with us in the stables, after all we won't do it and Luz will learn something good and have friends” Lilith ended with a sight and a sad smile. Eda nodded, her eyes still focused on Luz and Amity. She decided that they needed a long talk, the four of them but it could wait at least until tomorrow. Eda looked at Lilith with a toothy grin “ I will go, but better hire someone to clean because I won't do it. Also bring apple blood and moon’s whine, we need to do a feist. Tomorrow I will go and calm down our allies, they will become so cheerful like a pack of wild beasts” Eda said with a cheerful tone and mischievous glint in her eyes. Lilith sighted and hoped that tomorrow, the witches in the rebelion didn't lose their heads and started to create more chaos but even then Lilith knew that that's what would happen. “See you in the mansion then,” Lilith said with a tired tone, and walked towards the group.

As Lilith was approaching the group, a smile reached her face. Luz always saw war and chaos, lived in the moment but she could not have real friends. All of the witches in the rebellion were older than, even the younger witches were to apart, when Luz was 10, the youngest witch then was 20. Luz had to grow in a place that wasn't fit for a little girl but that didn’t stop Luz in becoming the good and wonderful woman she was today.

When Lilith reached the group, Edrick was free of puddles’ grasp and was cleaning the saliva of his face while the rest were trying to catch their breath. Luz was the first to notice that her aunt was there, grabbed Amity's hand in hers and ran to her aunt with a smile in her face. When Amity realized Luz was dragging her to meet someone. When Amity was near the woman, she let go her hand out of Luz's hold but still followed her but her expression became neutral because she assumed she was part of Luz family. Lilith noticed the distraught look of Amity and directed a smile to her. Luz ran to hug her aunty and Lilith opened her arms to both of them. She one arm hugged Luz and saw that Amity had opposing ideas but Lilith extended her free arm towards Amity waiting for her to accept it. Amity didn't know what to do as she saw Luz and the woman hug but when she saw the extended arm to her, she hugged her as if it was the obvious thing to do, as if it was instinct.

As Lilith hugged them, one in each arm, she said towards Amity “I'm Lilith, Luz’s aunt. It's my pleasure to meet you, even if it's under these circumstances” with a maternal tone. Amity hugged harder and replied “ the pleasure it's mine, miss Lilith” Amity's tone was formal and rigid, but she didn’t get out of the hug.

After a warm moment, Liith let them go and said to them “it's time to go home , little girls.”, a warm smile creeped into Luz’s face but Amity’s face showed an uncertain look.

Amity hoped that she would be accepted into their family, to be truly herself with them. She was about to speak when Luz said with puppy eyes “yes Aunty, we need to do the _ritual_ with Amity, could it be tonight?”. Lilith nodded to Luz and looked at Amity, waiting for her to talk, so Amity asked “ritual?” with a confused and fearful tone and expression which was reassured with a smile and responded “yes it is a ritual we do after a good day or when something good happens, do nothing to worry about unless you are allergic to hot cocoa and onesies ”. Luz's smile became bigger while Amity cheeks reddened of possible embarrassment but smiled anyways, both of them were excited for different things. While Luz was excited to do the ritual, Amity was excited at the prospect of people wanting to spend time with her for the pleasure of it. Amity was very excited but started to fear that she would ruin it or something like that, her expression fell and unknown to her she shed a tear. Lilith saw the drastic change in Amity’s mood and her heart broke when she saw the tear. She moved her hand and took hold of Amity’s cheek where the tear had fallen in a motherly way and with her thumb she cleaned it.

As Luz saw that, she squealed involuntarily in joy, gaining the attention from Lilith and Amity, both staring at her. Lilith had a wide smile while Amity was dying of embarrassment but when Luz saw that they were staring at her, she reddened, averted her gaze and rubbed her neck.

Lilith without moving her hand on Amity’s cheek, told Luz “ it’s time to home sweetheart, you will follow me to the house with this lovely lady here” the tone was warm and full of love but there wasn’t any room to disagree but Luz nodded to that. Amity was distraught, she didn't see a carriage or a way to transport them so the only way was flying. Amity was ashamed but needed to tell them that she couldn’t fly, she looked at the floor with fear of what could happen to her and said to lilith, who by the feeling of Amity moving his head moved her hand to Amity’s shoulder “miss Lilith, i can't fly, i never learned since I never have gotten a staff”. Lilith hummed, acknowledging what Amity had said and responded “do not worry my little girl, we wanted you to fly with Luz and don't worry about your staff, maybe we can help you with that but no today.” Luz added “do not worry my lady, I will be your chauffeur tonight” with a vow and a childish tone. Amity was still in shame but felt better about it. They weren't mocking her or making fun of her, instead they understood and were willing to help her. Another tear threatened to slip out but steeled herself and nodded to them as she smiled at them.

Luz drew a circle with her index finger, a deep blue line was drawn as she moved her finger. A complex symbol appeared when Luz finished the circle and then a staff appeared, it was a meter and a half long, deep black wood like ebony with silver fittings, a wolf made of silver was the palisman at the top and it looked like it was howling in a sitting position. Amity widened her eyes, she was amazed and astonished. it was simple yet beautiful, her mind betrayed her and though “just like her '', Amity’s face turned bright pink at the thought but her eyes never left Luz staff. she was perplexed by it. It looked amazing and powerful, from it emanates a calming aura that soothed all of her nerves. “extrange but pleasant” Amity thought at the idea the staff was calming her like it knew Amity’s feelings. Luz on the other hand was excited to summon Arty, her palisman, to show it to Amity. Deep inside Luz, in her heart, the seed of love for Amity grew as she saw her expression.

Lilith who stood there watching summoned her staff secretly, not wanting to divert Amity’s atencion from Luz and her staff. After a moment Lilith decided that it was time to hit the skies and told them “ it time my little treasures, to go home and rest” and as soon as Lilith finished, she put her staff in a horizontal position and sat there and floated from the ground. Luz understood and put her staff between her legs and with an extended arm asked Amity to come closer. Amity took her arm and let Luz guide her, seating her in front of her with the staff between her legs. Amity would be lying if she wasn't excited and terrified of flying but decided not telling Luz but she, indeed, noticed and smiled to her and said “Grab the staff strongly at first, when we stop moving upwards then you can relax, I got you”, as she said that she placed her hands below Amity’s hand in the staff and said with a cheerful tone “Artemis, let's hit the road. Follow Aunty and get us to our new home girl”, Amity was confused but she knew she didn't know much about Staff and palisman since her family only use it as a tool and not so often but when she heard a barking sound that came from the palisman, her confusion became curiosity but could not ask anything because they started to move forward and up. At the sudden movement of the staff, Amity closed her eyes and hardened her grip on the staff. She was panicking but when she heard the laugh from the person behind her, she calmed a bit but was unwilling to open her eyes or ease the grip on the staff.

Luz was laughing, she always loved to fly. She felt free in the sky, everything disappeared and cleared her mind every time but this time it felt different. Luz was focused on Amity, confident that Artemis would follow Lilith to their destination. Amity’s hair was out of the ponytail because the wind was too strong, but Luz though she was looking gorgeous but decided not to say anything instead she tried to calm Amity, “open your eyes, the view is amazing and I think you will enjoy it.” Luz said with a soothing voice in Amity’s pointy ears. Amity against her better judgment decided to trust Luz in this and opened her eyes. The view was amazing, in the horizon was the sunset, all the sky around it was deep orange. The buildings bathed in the light and looked as if they were alive, the forest where they were going looked beautiful. The orange leaves from the trees were shining and moving with the wind. The sound of the leaves moving as the wind passed, were making a harmony of nature, a symphony in Amity's ears. Amity looked behind her, directly at Luz and saw Luz was gorgeous. The moon light illuminated Luz's face in a way it seemed it was a part of her, her brown eyes looked darker but alive, her hair was waiving with the wind. “A goddess” Amity thought and her cheeks turned pink but she smiled anyways, Luz had been nothing but a good person to her maybe, just maybe Amity could be safe with her and maybe at peace in the mansion, and maybe she could fall in love. 

On the other side Luz was mesmerized by the way Amity looked while they were flying. Amity’s hair, now loose, was like a sea of green and silver thanks to the moon’s light. The light adorned her body like a second nature as if she belonged to nature, dancing freely in between the trees and wind was the music she was dancing. Luz had never seen the woman in front of her but deep inside her heart felt that she knew her for a lifetime but also was an enigma, “who was the real Amity?” Luz asked herself in her mind because she had seen two version of her, a formal, cold and calculated Amity, who followed orders like a robot but who was she when she was truly herself, when no one was there to judge her, no one that made her follow order even when she didn't want to. 

Luz and Amity were shook of their minds when they suddenly started going lower and slower and a growl from Artemis calling them to focus on what laid ahead. Both of them looked ahead of them and saw Lilith and a big mansion. “It's bigger than the residence I used to live in,” Amity thought but Luz was having mixed feeling about the mansion, on one hand Luz was ecstatic in living there but on the other she never had wanted to live in a opulent house because it was a symbol of what she had been fighting against in the rebellion.

When Luz and Amity landed in front of the front gate of the mansion, a big metal gate made out of twisted metal bars. They observed that the bars had a golden and silver color and then observed the inmese the mansion was bigger than anything they had seen. Luz and Amity turned their attention to Lilith who was near the gate, touching the family shield in the center of the gate. Lilith was touching it with melancholy, it had been at least 30 years since she was here. The day they had left the mansion was the day she and Eda had started the rebellion. Lilith let a tear fall but smiled, times had changed and with it so many other things had changed too. Lilith turned her head to face Luz and Amity and directed a smile to them. 

With a calm tone Lilith told them “home, sweet home. From now on we are going to live here. This is the Clawthorne state, where Eda and I used to live as children but now is ours. SInce the mansion is enormous we are going to have a slumber party by the fireplace in the main living room. All should have been arranged since Eda came here earlier” and looked at the mansion again. With a movement of Lilith’s hand the front gates opened as if it was welcoming an old friend. No sound was made as the gates opened. Amity looked at the way that led to the main door. All looked alive, the grass was dark green illuminated by the moon’s light, the pathways were stones expertly crafted to fit each other like a puzzle, brown and grey contrastes with the grass. In the main garden that was in front of the massive mansion were many trees, willos, pines and apple tires, well kept and growing. Beautiful flowers adorned the pathways to the mansion, all of different and vibrant colors but the ones that stood more in Amity's eyes were the silver ones, moon lace, a flower unknow to Amity because in the books about flower she had read, it said that moon lace only bloom where pure magic was in the ecosystem or it only bloomed in ancient lands. Amity pondered on that thought trying to figure it out when suddenly she felt her left hand being taken and pulled. 

Luz was amazed by the looks of the mansion but it did not last when she saw amity crouch to the moon lace to observe it. To Luz Amity looked adorable but Luz needed to enter the mansion as Lilith had already done so Luz grabbed Amity’s hand when she got up to examine other moon lace in the pathways but she was stopped by Luz when she grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to her and hugged her. Amity cheeks redden when she notices but something inside Amity told her not to pull out, so Amity melted in the embreaze, hugging Luz too. Luz spoke into Amity’s ear “Ami, we need to enter the mansion, our soon to be home and it's late, we can do it in the morning”. Luz’s voice was calm and twisted Amity’s heart, so Amity decided to follow what Luz had said and whispered “ shall we go home?”It was almost unheard but Luz heard it and responded in the same tone into Amity’s ear “ we shall my dear” and proceeded to walk into the mansion holding hands without noticing or caring about.

Amity had a calm expression on the outside but was freaking out inside, never in her life she had been held and talked like that, she always had been ordered to follow and her interests were unimportant. Luz held was warm and accepted her interest without mocking her or telling her that it wasn't important.

As they were reaching the main door, Amity and Luz examined their lives until now and wondered how they ended in a situacion like this, wondering if it was destiny or someone had written their life like a prophecy, differentes thoughts running through their heads, from what Luz had called Amity to questions about what could happen in the future, with this marriage, whit their lives but an intuicion struck in both of them, as if it came from the moon, the earth, the wind and the fire, inside both of Luz and Amity telling them that everything will be ok and that they had found what they had been looking for, a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gals, pals and every non-binary that could had read this fic, thank you so much, i have struggle with my insecurity to think that anything i write or imagine will have an inmense rejection, so thank you all for grantingme the honnor of being red by you and all the kudos you had give me


	4. Ritual and Joys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the new chapter, hope you like it. thanks so much for reading this

Entering the mansion signified more than just entering a tall, beautiful crafted and expensive building, a new life, a new beginning for Amity and she took it willingly. Even when she was pushed and discarded to this new destiny and forced into a marriage, Amity was glad it had happened. 

Entering the mansion led to a long corridor illuminated by a chandelier in the ceiling. by the side of each door and framed above each one a family photo or an expensive painting of some famous artist, dusted and with clear signs that no one had been living here for a while and no one had cleaned them as layers of dust had piled on.

Lilith was waiting by the side of the second door to the left, checking her nails while leaning into the wall but what surprised Amity more was what Lilith was wearing, a raven onesie, over her head the cow was the face of a crow beak was golden while the rest at first looked like black but when Luz and Amity, Amity released that it was deep dark blue. 

Amity turned pink and remembered what they talked before they flew here. Amity was considering lying and went to sleep after this exhausting day but remembered that she didn't even know where she was going to sleep, so she gulped and went with Luz to meet Lilith. When they were close enough, LIlith directed a smirk with a glint of amusement and something Amity couldn't decipher but apparently Luz did and the same smirk on her face. Amity was now terrified and something in her told her that Luz would protecther while others said to face it like a Blight. At the diferentes thoughts she decided that she did not care about the image of the Lights and hid behind Luz’s back like a little girl, ashamed and scared about what could happen to her. Luz and Lilith looked at each other with knowing smirks. Through their heads were passing ideas but they telepathically agreed what they should do.

Luz was also touched about what Amity had done, apparently Luz was someone AMity felt safe with. After almost a day Luz realised that Amity wasn't as vocal as Luz with their feelings, but she was more physical with them, how she blushed, reacted to things and talked, depended on her mood, her feelings. Luz thought that was cute, adorable but this must be done, after all it was the ritual. 

Amity was hiding behind Luz back but her face was over Luz’s shoulder, even if she felt safe, the terrifying feeling of something was about to happen. Luz softened her expression, with a lower tone Luz asked Amity “which animal do you like the most, cats or bats?”. Amity was shaken by the odd cuestion, curiosity was her biggest flaw, so Amiy answered “cats, but why?”. Amity tilted her head and subconsciously rested her head in Luz’s shoulder, it was comfortable or at least was to Amity. Luz smiled to herself and nodded, directed a smile to Lilith at which she nodded and entered the door she stood by but not before Lilith gave some bags to Luz.

Amity was like a curious cat, observing every move of what had been happening, always alert of people, a habit she developed thanks to her mother and her secret stash, that Emira only knew because. As Lilith entered the room, Luz turned her back and faced Amity, a sincere and warm smile on her face. Luz grabbed Amity’s cheeks and kissed her forehead “it’s time to change into the onesies but I only know one bathroom, so you can change first and then me if you want to or we can change at the same time without looking at each other, your choice”. Amity blushed hard, her brain was running with so many thoughts but focused on the task at hand but her eyes never left Luz’s eyes, “ could I dress first and wait for me outside and do the same when you change?”. Amity’s eyes showed insecurity, doubts of her question as if she was waiting to be told that she made the wrong choice or be nagged because she asked a question instead of answering the question. Amity was surprised when Luz eyes started to shine and started to nod so fast and hard that Amity feared that her head would fall off her shoulders. 

Luz was ecstatic of Amity’s choice and was nodding as a mad woman. After a second Luz grabbed Amity’s hand and held it as Luz led Amity to the bathroom so they could change. Amity loved how dedicated Luz holded her hand and interacted with her. She wasn't treated like something useless or that she was so fragile that if you toucher without being careful she would shatter but Luz hugged her like she was her old teddy bear, held her hand as if it was something precious not a burden. Amity smiled and blushed at her thoughts. Luz led Amity to the next door on the right. The door was simple, a wooden black door. Luz opened the door to the bathroom and switched on the light but before Luz let Amity to the bathroom, she handed Amity a bag and with a smirk she told her “while you change I will change outside” but Luz was interrupted when suddenly Amity shouted “NO!” her face was pink. Luz was astonished for a second but before Luz could say anything Amity interrupted her again “sorry, maybe we can change inside but could you promise you won’t see me change and I promise the same, deal?”. Amity was deeply and utterly ashamed of what she had done but she wouldn't let Luz change outside, without privacy.

Luz was astonished by what Amity had just said. Luz beamed at her and blushed “I promise” and for the first time in all the day Amity’s eyes were shining and a real smile of happiness was adorning her face and both entered the bathroom.

Before changing both of them turned their backs to each other, the promise never left their thoughts but still, the feeling of embarrassment has struck both of them. Amity and Luz had their faces redden and were very self conscious of what they were doing. Amity was the first to start undressing, trusting the word of Luz, quickly discarded all of the clothes she had worn that day. When she was in her undergarments she quickly opened the bag that Luz had handed her and as she was opening she heard a knock on the door but she didn't pay attention to it, Amity prefered being dressed before anything could happen. Luz was very nervous and was struggling to calm down her nerves because never in her entire life she had done this, sure she had a crush on some people while she was growing up but that’s it, all platonic but this was real and Luz was very nervous. Deep inside Luz was embarrassment and shame that only her mom and aunty knew about. Luz was about to start undressing but the knock on the door made her stop what she was doing, “who is it?” Luz asked hoping her voice never waved or let go her true feelings but the answer did the opposite, “ It is me, Eda. Just wanted to know if both of you were here, if both of you are there, please save it to the honeymoon. We will wait for you in the room Lili showed you. Had fun but not too much.” Eda sang the last part letting a laugh. that surely echoed through the bathroom and Luz who was now in another level of being embarrassed and self conscious knew that her aunt would have heard her mother.

Luz froze. Her head was red and hot, she was getting dizzy because of what her mother had just said but she couldn’t pass out, so she stripped off her clothes as fast as she could and without looking to Amity, she dressed in the onesie. Amity who had heard the conversation between Luz and her future mother-in-law but Amity was surprised by what Eda had told them through the door. Amity wasn’t new to be taunt or to be mocked but to be the reason others were playfully taunt was known to her, she was the center of all of it but never the reason for it. Amity’s mind was racing with two thoughts: the first was being accepted in the family since nobody had said otherwise but the other one was that she was a burden and a reason Luz would be mocked by others. Amity’s fear started rising again but in a different manner to her. She wasn’t fearing about her or what would say about her but about Luz, this calmed her and finished changing. Amity hoped the mirror was on her side so she could see what she was wearing but it felt comfortable and soft. Amity made the mistake of looking back at where Luz was, she was trying to see if what she had felt on her lower back was a tail. When she saw Luz she noticed two things as she looked at her back: the first was that she wasn't wearing anything on her chest only on her legs and until the lower back and the seconds were the scars on her back, grey lines on her caramel skin. Luz hadn’t noticed that Amity was observing her, but when suddenly two fluffy arms were hugging her waist and something was pressing to her back and neck she realised Amity was hugging her. Amity had never expected to see scars on Luz, she had forgotten that Luz was a warrior of the rebellion and had her share of battles. Amity also noticed how strong Luz was not only because she had fought and won but because she never stopped laughing, being cheerful and lovely or at least that was what Amity had thought but she was dragged out of her mind when Luz’s hands touched her hands. Luz was shocked that Amity broke her promise but understood what had had happened, her back was covered in scars of war and she was ashamed of each of the scars she had there, proof that she wasn't good enough to dodge or defend herself but what Amity had done to her was touching her hearth, she was sad of her having those scars but not ashamed or disgusted about it. 

“Camity, my dear, I need to finish changing or we will be late to the ritual. Give a minute and I will finish and you can hold me again please?” Luz tone was soft and scared, something Amity hated it, Luz had nothing to be scared of if Amity had a saying in the matter so she did the only thing that came to her mind to calm and reassure Luz and kissed her in the center of Luz back, near the base of her neck, it wasn’t too long neither too short. Luz blushed and smiled to herself of what Amity had done before letting her go and turned her back to her again.

Amity was discussing with herself what she had done and why. It was not like her usual behaviour but something inside her had told her it was the right thing to do. Inside Amity's mind, her feelings that usually were chained in the corner started to gain some ground in Amity's heart. Amity had never experienced empathy, all the people she had met envy her or hated her for her family status. Even a friend like Boscha always gave her sympathy but never understood the difference between her own family and the Blights, but at least she had a good friend by her side. 

Amity realised what Luz had called her and pulled up the hood of her onesie, while doing it she felt two ears on the top of the hoodie, ponty but different from her own ears, and understood what she was called was a combination of cat and her own name but the only reaction that left her lips was a chuckle and a childish laugh, never in her wildest dream she thought that a day like this would happen, it felt like being a child again in the good way. Amity looked at the sleeves and saw that they were golden, and with stripes. Luz hummed after she finished changing and looked at herself in the mirror. The wolf onesie she was wearing was a silver wolf and she loved it, who knew her mom would have the time to buy it. Fluffy as it was the expresion Luz had while looking at herself in the mirror was happier she had been in many years but suddenly Luz felt the arms of Amity around her waist again.

They got out of the bathroom while Amity never stopped hugging Luz but it was difficult to walk in that position Luz had an idea. Luz suddenly stopped “Camity, close your eyes and let me move your arms, I promise it won’t be bad” Luz said in a relaxed and very sweet tone. Amity nodded on Luz’s back and closed her eyes but strangely she wasn’t nervous like she thought she would be instead she was relaxed. Even when she couldn’t see Amity, she trusted Luz, who has been nothing but sweet to her, in Amity’s opinion, and was compensated. Luz turned her back after she unwrapped Amity's arms and saw Amity with closed eyes smiling, a goofy smile in Luz’s mind but still a smile of happiness. Luz wrapped Amity’s arms around her neck and saw Amity redden by the second, pink color adorned her cheeks and her ears. Luz kissed her cheeks and Amity color turned red but the smile never left her face, Luz then decided to do something bold and thought “be yourself no matter what. That's who you are and that's the most important thing in the world”, her mom had told her that a long time ago, in one of those nights when Luz wondered why nobody wanted to be friends with her but now Luz understood what her mom had said and why.

Amity was as nervous as she had never been, not only one but twice she had been kissed in the cheek by Luz. Amity’s heart was beating so loud she could hear it in her ears. Amity felt that Luz was touching her legs and that made her confused, “why does she is touching my legs”, Amity questioned herself but the question was answered when Luz moved her and Amity's feet were left hanging. luz decided that carrying Amity bridal style would be funny but also pretty cute, not that Luz would say that out loud. Amity suddenly opened her eyes when she was in luz arms and hugged her neck tightly until she saw Luz with a smug grin plastered on her face, with a cocky attitude Luz asked “comfortable, my lady?”. Amity shyness was acting but decided to play along with Luz, “yes my fearless champion, now onwards to our destiny” Amity said with a cheerful and childish tone and Luz chuckled and started walking. It wasn't very long so Amity suspected Luz was going to let her walk before they entered the room Luz aunt and mother would be but was surprised when Luz entered the room where the ritual was held Amity was frozen in place.

When Amity armed herself with enough bravery, she admired the room she was in. The walls of the room had a black and gold wallpaper, in the golden part had black vines and black roses while the black part had golden vines and roses two, hanging from the ceiling was a spider type chandelier made of what looked like gold. In the room were three couches all made of white leather, one was occupied by Luz’s mother and the other by Lilith, the cushions were on the floor but Amity noticed that they were maid of red and black silk in the shape of a raven in one side and in the other side an owl. Amity was impressed by how expensive and ornamented things were here, not even in her house had this type of thing. Never had thought that Luz’s family would have so much money and saw that even the furniture was highly made and very decorated with carving. Luz never stopped walking to her coach and when she reached it, instead of sitting carefully, Luz decided to jump on to the couch with Amity to which she let a very high pitch “eeh”. 

Eda who was in a light brown owl onesie let out a chaotic laugh, not caring of being discrete or subtle, on the other hand Lilith tried and failed to stif her laughing trying to coff. Amity was embarrassed enough but she didn’t get out of Luz lap but burriend herself deeper in her tight hold and hid her head in Luz’s neck.

Lilith was the first to recover from her laugh since Luz was having her mind blown by Amity’s actions. Lilith decided to had both of them embarrassed by saying “I heard from my sister that both of you changed in the same room, so any funny thing happened and that's why we had to wait for you so long?” Lilith said it singing the last words and with a knowing tone, both Luz and Amity faces reddened and if were more posible they hugged each other tighter. Luz decided to fire up the fireplace but instead of moving her and Amity or untangle herself from Amity, Luz decided to use a spell. Luz moved her hand from Amity's waist, something that didn't go unnoticed by Amity, and with the tip of her index finger traced a circle, dark blue light illuminated after the movement of the finger. A blue light formed what Amity recognised as a glyph, a form of pure magic in the ancient language of the witches and warlocks, forgotten and erased from schools and isn't used anymore.

Amity shifted her poccion in Luz lap so her back rested on Luz chest and rested her head on Luz shoulder, Amity saw how Eda and Lilith looked at her with an smug grin but very happy eyes but realised that those weren’t directed at her but to Luz, wich puzzle Amity’s mind but decided to act like she was taught for so many years and stayed quiet but at least this time she was comfortable. The silence was broken when Eda asked a very serious question in a nonchalantly way “as far as I can see you get along well and you are engaged so will you sleep on the same bed and all that stuff?” the realex tone didn’t made the question less important to Luz or Amity, it made both of them look at Eda with embarrassed looks and both of them were speechless but before they could even muster a sound, Lilith told them “ since you have changed in the same room there must not be any objection so together you will sleep from now on. Also Amity my dear, Eda informed me that a young green haired woman came by with her Girlfriend, Miss viney, and dropped a bag. Eda left it on your new bedroom and I must say, you do not have a lot of thing but maybe if you want to we can help you with that” Lilith voice was sweet and warm but Amity was so ashamed of sleeping on the same bed with Luz that she could only nod and was Luz who asked the question in Amity’s mind “so everything she needed from her house is here, her books and notebooks, inker and pens, clothes and her personal stuff like perfumes and shoes and all that stuff?” Amity rubbed her head in Luz’s chin like a cat while Amity remembered what Luz had told her when they met today, no matter what they wouldn't make fun of her. Amity first thought she was lying because Eda started laughing but when she heard what Eda said she was happy of not assuming so fast “see Lili, I told you she was like a cat and I nail it, so give my snails sis”, Eda had a cheerful tone and mocked her sister for not believing in her but not Amity or her actions so unconsciously she let a purr escape her mouth. All of them focused on Amity, all eyes were to her but only Luz spoke or tryed to, because what Amity heard was more like sounds than words but knew they were words because of the expression of Eda and Lilith. Luz was saying “ Oh por dios, eso es lo mas hermoso que he escuchado en toda mi vida, eres la persona mas tierna del mundo ( Oh my god, that was the most beautiful thing I have heard in all of my live. You are the cutest person in the world). 

Amity was curious about what Luz had just said but didn't want to ask in that particular moment and decided to ask Luz in a small voice “ didn’t you and Miss Lilith promised hot cocoa?”. Luz eyes light up and nodded but instead of moving, which confused Amity, Luz only nodded and extended both of her arms and magically two mugs with hot cocoa appeared but not really, Eda was kinder of what the knees and her look give away, Eda was kind and very funny. Amity took one of the mugs from one of Luz hands, the one who had the form of a cat because why not, she was in a cat onesie with people in onesies, so Amity thought that being her at this moment was not so bad.

The slumber party lasted very long, laughs and jokes were shared, awkward and funny stories were told and both Luz and Amity were glad to spend some time relaxing and chilling but suddenly Amity remembered that it was sunday and she had to go to the university tomorrow. Amity had enjoyed the party but it was half past one in the morning of the monday so she tried to go to sleep but remembered that Luz was going to sleep with her, so she rubbed the top of her head into Luz chin and purred to gain Luz’s attencion. Luz felt and heard Amity’s purr and the rub on her chin and hummed as a response to the unspoken need of atencion from Amity and was also a way to ask Amity what she needed. “ Luz, i need to go to hexside in the morning, like at 9 I need to be there so could we go to sleep please” Amity’s tone was very tired and sleepy, her eyes were barely open so Luz decided that the best was going to sleep, so she told Amity “yes my princes, lets go to sleep” in the sweetest and loving tone. Luz carried Amity bridal style again and silently asked her mom to guide her to her new room. 

Eda gave Luz a smug and knowing grin but did not say anything instead she stood up and walked them to her knew room silently. They left the room and followed the corridor and founded the stairs and went up. The second floor was very big and there were only four rooms, Luz assumed that one for her mother, aunt, Amity and her and one for the guest if they ever came here.

Eda leaded them two the door on the left of the corridor, that had in big golden letters ‘Luz and Amity lair’, Luz grinned at the letter on the door while Eda opened the door for them and turned up the lights.

The room was simple and almost empty like her room inside hooty, the walls were ocean blue and her bed was there, big enough for two people with her Azura bedsheets, her plushie but what surprised Luz more was that there was a desk on the left side of the room equipped for desk work and studies, to the right of it was a almost empty and big wooden bookshelf with all of her book, which were not many and many other books Luz did no recognised but imagined that they were Amity’s books, in front of the bed was a walk in closet and beyond that was the bathroom but the door was closed. Eda helped Luz with the bedsheets, moving them so that they could be under them to sleep well. Eda kissed Luz’s and Amity’s forehead and whispered to Luz “sleep well, my little light. Tomorrow we had a surprise for you and remember to put the alarm and no funny business”, Luz blushed but nodded with a smile. Luz quickly grabbed a clock from the nightstand who was by the side of the bed, programmed to sound at seven in the morning and lay in the bed with Amity by her side, who cuddled but surprisingly wanted to be the big spoon and Luz obliged. After Luz covered them with the blankets, kissed Amity on the forehead and let Amity move freely and Luz ended being the little spoon with Amity’s arms around her waist and LUz let the sleep take her to the morpheo’s realms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quickly im studing the university ( in not in U.S) so i had been busy so it could had mistakes, also maybe next chapter could be publish late, im sorry i will try to make it in time but im busy with school work's, sorry


	5. new days and old friends Part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not publishing the chapter before but i had some tests from the university and my time was severely reduced and I needed to focus on them. but i'm back on track and ready to continued.  
> A quick disclaimer for the future, there is no minor in this fic, all of the character that are part of the main histori are 20 or above and there won't be explicit sex or something, maybe filtring or some sexual remarks but all the hard stuf will be in context but not explicit

The sun was rising, the birds were singing and chirping, all the sunflowers in the garden were seeing to the east. Ironical Amity’s and Luz’s window was facing east so the light from the sun was entering the window. Amity never suspected what was about to happen. A loud sound echoed through the room and the house, it sounded like someone was hitting a bell with a big, heavy and sturdy hammer.

Amity was forced to wake up because of the sound and fall of the bed, while Amity was rubbing her face to lessen the pain in her face, she realised that the sound came from a clock’s alarm and that a note was there. Amity, still in the onesie, stood up, turned off the alarm by slamming her hand on top of it and reached the note that had written “Darling, if you are reading this, you had been awakened by the alarm. I had already taken a shower and prepared for the day, the hot water was on the bottom. i'm down stairs preparing breakfast and brunch, also its seven and a half, so take your time i'll be your ride to the uni so you can take your time.”. Amity smiled at the note and decided to take a long hot shower and be ready for the day but remembered she hadn’t put her clothes on the dresser but saw that the bag hung on one of the dresser's handles. Amity let out a sigh and smiled fondly but her face reddened at the idea of Luz looking at her undergarments and her secret clothes. Amity decided that she didn't want that thought to be the first thing she thought of Luz that day and decided to be grateful of Luz doing.

Luz was in the kitchen, she had woken up early to be ready to take Amity to the university and maybe spend time with her and know what she is studying, read some books in the library, but since Luz didn’t need magic educacion thanks to mom and aunty, the best and most powerful witches on the kingdom. Luz was the third most powerful witch in the kingdom thanks to the training and education she had received but learning more didn't hurt. Luz was preparing beaten eggs, beacon and orange juice. Luz was wearing an apron over her tank top and her leather jacket was on one of the chairs, her black ripped jeans and black combat boots were her choice of clothing.

Lilith walked into the kitchen while still in her onesie, dark blue hair was messed by the pillow, and sat in one of the chairs of the dinner table. Lilith admired the kitchen, all white with a metal stove and instruments, coffee maker and toaster was metal color. The shelfs, table and chairs were made out of withe wood. Lilith remembered the kitchen but no good memory came to her so decided that her new memory of this place was Luz making breakfast for her family and fiance. Lilith walked up to Luz who was dancing to her own mental music and put a hand on Luz’s shoulders and that made Luz jump because it took her by surprise. Luz rapidly turned and pointed the spatula, that was metal color, to whoever surprises her but lowered and relaxed when she saw it was her aunty and that she was laughing at Luz’s reactions, “old habits die hard ,huh?” Lilith said with a smug and knowing tone. Luz let out an undignified huff and continued to cook breakfast.

Lilith opened the silvery fridge and took out a bottle that was labeled ‘appleblood’, and easily went for a glass. It was the way of starting a new day of relaxing and self care in Lilith’s book , and then sitting on one of the chairs giving her back to Luz, “excited for the day honey?, spending all day with her and showing off a little. maybe you can take Amity to the university riding on Atlanta, and you know you need to go to make the rings and you should ask Amity for lessons of how be a lady in society, so you can understand high society and break the rules in an impeccable fashion” Lilith said to Luz in a joking and flirtatious way, giving the idea to Luz and giving her the idea to actually do it.

Luz and Lilith talked about trivial things for some time and the sound of a door opening silenced them and made them focused on the person who entered the kitchen. Amity had taken a shower and dressed, and went down stairs. After she went down the stairs, she realized that she didn't know where the kitchen was neither the dining room but a faint smell of something delicious reached her nose, beacon, eggs and orange juice. Amity sniffed the air, searching for the source of the delicious and appetizing smell, she followed the corridor and entered a door before the bathroom and entered the kitchen, the smell engulfed her, making her stomach rumble and gaining the attention of Luz and Lilith, that were sitting on the table.

Amity felt relief of finding the kitchen on her first try and embarrassed because of the sound made by her stomach. Lilith was the first to speak to her, “Good morning darling, come sit and eat breakfast, we were waiting for you” Lilith said to Amity, like it was the most common and normal thing to do, “not annoyed that i was too late to breakfast, neither was a negative comment of what i was wearing and that a lady of high society never should wear” Amity though with a smile and noticed that Luz was staring at her, lost in her mind. Luz was having a serious melt down admiring what Amity was wearing, a pink navel, a black skirt with black legging underneath, black combat boots and on her left hand a black with bright pink sewing leather jacket, her hair was long but was in a low ponytail braided to one of her sides, combining her cobalt brown roots with the rest of her mint green hair. Luz blushed, then noticed that Amity had sat by her side and was looking at her concerned because Luz was now red of embarrassment. Lilith watched the scene in front of her, amused by how they were interacting and mentaly laughing at Luz's reaction. Good thing Lilith knew that something like this would happen eventually, so she had at hand a camera and before anyone would notice she took a photo of the moment.

The flash took Amity and Luz by surprise but Luz took this chance to clear her mind and put on a smug smile aimed at Amity. “I know that we are to marry but stealing my clothes? and before you said anything, eat and feast so we can go to your school and sweetheart, you killed me with the outfit” Luz said with a smug, admiring and happy tone. Amity became shy and smiled while her cheeks were reddening. Amity sat between Luz and Lilith, but decided to focus on the delicious food. She served some bacon with eggs and devoured it. Somehow the food was exquisite, like it was made by the top chefs of the emperor but it looked so simple, normal, ordinary but tasted like heaven, that made Amity wonder what she had done, eaten, drank, seen, could have been different, felt different or been different.

After Amity had devoured breakfast Luz took a napkin and cleaned Amity right cheek, “ I forgot to ask, the pet names do not bother you do they?” Luz asked a little ashamed because of that but Amity decided to do something bold and out of her normal character and kissed Luz cheek as a resurgence that she certainly didn't mind the pet names Luz had given her. “Luz is going to take you to the university from now on unless you had a problem” Lilith told Amity before she stood up and went to the coffee machine and started prepping and continued “i recommend you to leave in 5 minutes since Luz actually woke you up earlier.”. Amity was grateful and asked for some coffee if it was possible and Lilith nodded, Luz was sitting straight, her cheeks were red but she was smiling but could muster a single word.

Some time after Amity and Lilith had their cup of coffee and small talk, Luz stood up and signaled Amity with her hand to follower and Amity understood, excused herself and said her goodbyes to Lilith and follower Luz to the backyard, that surprisingly was bigger than Amity had suspected but what surprised more was that a beautiful pegasus was there, as if was waiting for someone to appear. Luz took Amity hand in hers and walked slowly to the pegasus “Atlanta, this is Amity, my fiance please treat her well and Amity this is my pegasus Atlanta, she had saved my ass more times that I can count so treat her well to”. Amity admired the silver pegasus and noticed that her hair was pitch black but before Amity could make a move Atlanta took a step closer and looked at her as if she was expecting to see what move Amity takes. Amity decided to be firm and adamant but not offensive and took a step forward and remembered what Viney had told her “pegasus are a rare species, they like respect but not directed to them but their riders since there is a connection between them but not like the novels that they share minds or something like that, they like their mount to be respected because they feel if they do that they will respect them, weird right?” and kissed Luz’s cheek. After that Amity extended her arm and waited for Atlanta patiently, and was happy when Atalnta responded by putting her nose and letting Amity pet her.

Luz put her hand over Amity hand and smiled to her “sweetheart and sweet lover, we need to fly over Hexside and then when we come back we can wash you up sweet lover, if Amity want to help me and when you come back a friend will be here to take care of you and your friends”, when Luz mentioned Amity as sweetheart her cheeks tainted with red but not because of embarrassment but pride and nodded to Atlanta when Luz mentioned if she wanted to help wash her. As luz finished Atlanta sat and neigh, Luz with Amity mounted Atlanta and soured the skyes. The wind and weather were perfect, the sun was radiating and the ride was soothing and calming her nerves, ironically by giving her a shot of adrenaline and something inside her snaped, like a chain that had been holding her hearth and constricting her soul and she scream with all her lungs as Atlanta sped up and flew higher.

They landed in front of the university, no soul was present. After Luz and Amity dismounted Atlanta and bid farewell, she rose and flew back home, waiting for Luz to call her back. 

It was an enormous the Hexiside university building, it’s front was massive and Luz couldn’t imagine how big it actually was but didn't have time to ponder in her thoughts, since Amity took her hand and stormed off inside. The corridor was spacious, filled with metal lockers on one side and banners on the other with the different covens and sports but suddenly Luz stopped abruptly when she saw the trophies on display. Luz was amazed when she noticed that mostly all the grudgby team trophies had Amity's name on it. Amity was forced to stop abruptly when Luz was admiring and analyzing the trophies. “so you are grudgby’s star capitan and a super star in this school, so that means I can be your cheerleader?” Luz’s tone was calm and cheerful but also joking, Amity decided to play along, since she was n longer a child she decided she would flirt back, “yes honey, you have the locks and i believe you are flexible enough but maybe i will be more interested in seeing you that winning the game” Amity said it nonchalantly but her pink cheeks always betrayed her intencion, Luz was blushing too but was happy Amity was more confident with herself and with the interaction between them. Luz decided to one arm hug Amity and with the same arm holded her hand “lead the way capitan, I assumed you have practice today” Amity also one arm hugged and led the way to the locker room that the team used. The walk was enjoyable, some jokes here and there and Amity telling where everything were but before they could entered the locker room someone screamed Amity’s name and Luz battle harden reflexes kicked in and in less than a second a fireball was on the left hand and her body was covering Amity while she faced where the sound came from. 

Boscha was considered a tough woman, from all her years at grudgby, self defense classes that her mom taught her but nothing was as fearful as what she was sawing right in front of her, a woman in a leather jacket, readied to burned to a crisp or at least three quarter, defending Amity from her, but before Boscha could move, Skara put on a hand on boscha shoulder “beauty, calm down and please Amity could you calm her down?” Skara's tone was calm but filled with fear, Amity nodded and whispered calming words to Luz, and Luz relaxed but wasn't ashamed of her action.

Luz calmed down after a moment “ I apologize for my reactions, It is difficult to adjust to not being in conflict all the time” Luz tone was clam but showed she was deeply sorry for their actions and Skara and Boscha nodded to her and Amity hugged Luz again with one arm. Boscha decided that the best thing was to introduce themselves, “do not worry, we were extranger and you are in a new place so it is understandable. I'm Boscha Brews, Amity’s childhood best friend and this is my girlfriend Skara Fender, it's our pleasure to meet you”. Both Skara and Boscha extended an arm towards Luz, “Luz Clawthorne and the pleasure it’s mine and thank you for understand” Luz responded to them while shaking both of their hand, one at the time and noticed the look Boscha was giving to Amity, a smug and knowing tone with a hint of friendly mockery, “ Amity, the friend of my life and the best wingwoman i had met, i will be your maid of honor?” Boscha asked Amity, hoping to make her blush and getting a yes but Skara intercept before Amity or Luz could say something “beauty, calm your horses. Don't bother this beautiful couple if you do not want them to mess with you and believe me, with the reaction you had when Luz was to attack you, she definitely will be more sarcastic than you.”

Luz was impressed by Skara and was happy that Amity had such good friends and maybe they could be her friends too but for now she was content with the life she had. Skara kissed Boscha cheek and looked at Luz “ since it's almost time to the Grudgby team practice, I can give a tour of the facilities of the uni or we can go see the practice.” Skara and Luz shared a look and a grin that made Boscha and Amity shudder and decided to enter the locker room and leave them to their possible malicious plan.

As Amity and Boscha entered the locker room, Skara gave Luz a wicked smile and signaled to Luz to follow her which Luz obliged. As they were walking they were discussing the plan that Skara had and Luz was quite interested in it, it was amazing and interesting but most of all was genius. “So, what do you think Luz?, are you in or out? I think Amity will have her mind blow if you do it” Skara smile and tone was wicked, an evil plan but with good intention, Luz thought to herself that it could be funny and she had a lot of time to spare, so Luz grinned wickedly and said “ I’m in skagirl but I had a new idea on how we can make it better and we have the magic and the time to do it”, Skara after hearing this grinned more and nodded while listened to what Luz’s new idea was and she wasn't disappointed, so Skara nodded to Luz as acceptance of her Idea and both of them went into the cheerleaders changing room.

Meanwhile Amity and Bosca had just finished changing into their grudgby uniforms, that consisted in some shorts, a jersey and the protective gear. Boscha decided to ask a very serious question “mmmm Amity, does your new residence need a gardener?, and if it does, could you I recommend you someone and help me she gets the job?”Boscha's tone was serious and almost desperate and that shocked AMity the most, only a handful of times did Boscha was truly desperate for something and it was always serious business, “what happened to Boscha? and I think I can help you if the person in question is competent but I need the details, I can simply gargain into my home and demand things even if It will be my residence after some time and I need Luz acceptance too because its her house too” Amity admitted that it was her home even after so little time there and instead of being reprimanded Boscha only offered her a sincere smile and a giggle “then the great green tea had a cup to belong to, huh? do they pour hot water over you and blend you? you become soft green tea but i hope not on the field” Boscha finished hitting Amity’s shoulder playfully which Amity returned. “ok this girl I want your help is Willow, you used to know her as william but you know all that stuff but because of her physical change she is having some problems finding jobs and we started dating and i want to help her but as you knew, My family doesn't have the best reputation with social skills” Boscha was now daydreaming and Amity could resist giggling a little at the idea of Boscha in love wasnt new but it was always funny compared to her usual self because it was a complete switch, usually Boscha was rude, upfront and very assertive but still rude and usually all the people who didn't know her thought that she was arrogant but it was because her mothers were like that, not offensive but very rude, why? Amity always suspected it was because people were rude to them for being different since they came from another country with different ways of thinking from here.

Boscha continued talking about how beautiful and perfect both Skara and Willow were but Amity had to woke her up before more personal details were said, so Amity decided to slap Boscha’s shoulder to regain her atencion “ i do not need those details Boscha and sure I will do what I can but for i will need something too don't you think so, maybe like to plan my birthday party that is coming ?” Boschas eyes light up at the mention of the birthday party, no it wasn't either of their birthday but it was the birthday of their friendship and the birthday of who they were in secret for other but Boscha and Amity realises that now it wasn't just them but now they had a place and people to share it, “so we are five people now for the party but last years was in my house so now it is on your big and cozy mansion, but the most important thing is does it have a pool?” Boscha question took Amity by surprise and couldn't respond since she didn't knew “ I don't know but I believe Lilith knows so I could ask her and dont think i don't know your reasons for that” Amity gave her a knowing smirk and rolled her eyes, Amity wasn't ready to see in a bathing suit but it was important day and knew Boscha wanted to be special so Amity was going to try it but it was definitely worth a shot but before Amity could said anything Boscha put a hand on her shoulder “I know that you are uncomfortable with those types of situacion because of what had happened in your house but believe me, for what I had seen even if its minimum she definitely loves you and i believe that she won't be scared or think bad of you” Boscha told her smiling, without a trace of lying to her so Amity responded with a smile “she has scars too you know, and she wasn't ashamed of them but proud, she told me she got them because of the war ann i believe she was so proud of them because they show her determination so maybe mines could be the same, so i will try if you do a bikini to miss i have a hot body” Boscha reddened because of the remark and became shy, one of the many of the secrets they had shared with each other was Boscha’s problems with her body and thanks to Amity she had helped resolve them and that nickname was the way Amity showed Boscha her respect and love. “thanks little miss perfect, I believe my gf’s and your fiance will drop their mouths and howl at the moon when they see but know we had practise so we need to focus”Boscha tone became serious when she mentioned practice and Amity became serious too.

As they were marching to the field they had to pass the main corridor, and Amity and Boscha were always self conscious while walking it because many reason the more prominent were the fans of the team and the second was the presion that they put on their shoulders, how they claim they will always win but they both knew how they were treated when they had a lost game and was horrible but they also remembered the good, their jokes and their lives outside their problems and know they had more to be grateful and that inspired them to become better.


	6. New Days and Old Friends Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here it is th second part   
> please feel free to leave a comment and tell me what do like or dislike about the history

* * *

After passing through the main hall and entered the almost empty field where they practiced grudgby, since today was the last week of the semester and most of the people had a cheerful attitude since all the exams were off, you could see were the grass and the field that extended until the small forest in the north, only some of the cheerleaders were practicing but Amity and Boscha noticed that neither Luz or Skara were not there but that didn’t distract them of practising. Meanwhile Luz and Skara were in the cafeteria, in the outside part. they were laughing and joking, the plan they had made, sadly, had to wait since the cheerleaders were there and Skara didn’t want to discuss it in public or with other people since it was personal for Amity and Boscha, “so Luz, tell me do you have a hobbit or something you do on your free time?” Skara asked, her tone was very careful as if it was difficult. Luz smiled sincerely to Skara “I do have hobbits Skara, I also understand that since I was in the rebelion you are scared of me but you do not need to fear me or be scared. I apologise for my reaction, it's something I'm trying to change. One of my hobbies is beast keeping since i have a pegasus and a hellhound, also I do make some good drinks'' Luz was smirking but her tone was sincere and cheerful, Skara let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding and returned the smile to Luz, “ a pegasus, really not only you are gorgeous, a super witch and super intelligent, you also have a magical creature only a few had, a creature that even a the rich and so call powerful persons can’t have easely, maybe i could be your concubine if i wasnt with boscha” Skara said cheerfully and proud of Luz and started laughing and Luz too, it was a improper joke in Luz’s mind but understood the meaning behind it.

Skara and Luz lost track of the time when suddenly the bell ringed and the classes started, Luz was about to ask if Skara had any classes but Skara noticed the look on Luz face and smirked “ university of for advance and specialization in some magic’s and a requirement for some positions inside coven’s like researcher or special position in some covenants, but only his only need in attacks or magic’s that could be better but not in music, you can't just develop music in a study, but only with experience so I don't have classes so we can spare some time if you want to” Luz smiled and nodded but started thinking about how to tell Amity since Luz had not asked for her number, “ can you tell Boscha to tell Amity that we are going to spent some time until its the end of their classes? also that we are looking for a gardener?” Skara nodded and summoned her scroll and texted Boscha, Luz was astonished by how fast Skara was typing since Luz never used her scroll outside of music and recognised missions so it was amazing how fast she was typing. Skara smiled and looked at luz with the same smile “ they have been informed Miss Clawthorne, also Boscha said that she commented something about a gardener with Amity and that if you wanted they could meet us at the mall after clases and since it is ten in the morning, where do you want to go?” Luz smiled and nodded “ I will trust Amity’s decision on the gardener, and where do we get some fancy and some cool clothes around here, i need to look sharp and elegant for something and i need something for Amity too” Skara smirked and her eyes became very intense as if they were going to burst into flames, and with quick and agile movement Skara stood up, grabbed Luz hand and dragged her into the street rambling about some store that sell the clothes that were the epitome of beauty and elegance, Luz could only smiled nod and laugh as she was dragged. 

They walked slowly since the conversation was pleasurable for Luz and Skara, going from simple themes like music and their likes and dislikes to the more complex and indeep like politics and philosophy. Skara was impressed that Luz knew so much even since she was always in the run,battling with The emperor and his forcers. Skara smiles at how calm, collected and down to earth Luz was even if she was absolutely terrifying since she was battle raisen and mostly she always was in war, it was her normal way of living, also Skara noticed how Luz was always alert of her surrounding even if she was in a supposedly peace since the treaty with the emperor but she was still doing it and it worried Skara to the point that she promised to herself that she will help Luz feel safe and adjust to civil and normal life. Luz always hated the cities but not because of the people or a simple reason but since she and the rebellion always suffered the worst casualties inside the cities and it pained her heart each time. Luz always remembered when she infiltrate a citie how the rich and the powerful trash talked about the rebellion labeling them as anarchist, buffoons, power hungry individuals or simple minded persons but never in their life spare a thought about the poor or the oppressed, the middle and small people with simple and rustic lives, the people wanting to have a better live but since there weren't born in an aristocratic or noble family their were relegated and left in the dark and treated them poorly and that was the reason the rebellion started to seek the liberty and better life of every one and not ever to seize the power and just change the figure on top.

Luz got out of her thoughts and noticed the concerned and preoccupation look in Skara face and Luz let out a sight “sorry Ska, it's a habit and I know that I do not behave like normal people and all of this still feel strange but with you, Amity and Boscha I feel that i belong maybe in the future i will act more civil and not so stiff” Luz tone was full of regret and hope and Skara only shaked her head “Luz, its okay and I dare to say that only a handful of people had a live like you so dont worry and since i want you to tell you a secret that will make you see things differently” Skara tone started being calm and understanding and transitioned to being cheerful and mischievous and it did what Skara had hoped for, gained the curiosity of Luz since her eyes glinted with the desired to know. Skara could only laughed and nodded, she got closer to Luz and whispered in Luz’s ear “Amity like your personality more than you like fried food and junk food, so be more relax but you do not need to change” Skara tone was low but it had an impact on Luz since her cheeks became scarlet red and Skara heard how she gulped hard.

Skara and Luz continued walking until Luz stopped when she noticed a certain store and Skara also noticed and looked at Luz “ a weapon’s store in here? I thought all the people outside the rebellion thought that those types of weapons were for barbarians” Luz tone was curios and delighted, she always loved melee weapons since magic in stressful and complicated situation was not always the best solucion if you hadn’t the skill and she liked the bow to the point she was so skillful that she could mix the two together and that was one of the most difficult things to do, according to her Aunty, but she wanted to gift something to Amity that meant something between them. Skara couldn't decipher the look on Luz’s face and started to shift her atencion between Luz and the store and started to think that Luz wanted to enter the store but since she was with Luz, so maybe Luz couldn't decide what to do.

Skara grabbed Luz’s shoulder and squeezed it, “come on Luz, if you want to enter you need to be in day time” Skara said calmly and started to walk to the store. Luz was astonished since she never thought that Skara was interested in melee weapons but started to follow her to the store with a smile “ maybe we can be good friends” Luz thought to herself with a big and happy smile.

Meanwhile Amity and Boscha were arriving at the cafeteria, exhausted from their respective classes. Amity was definitely exhausted, after her grudgby practice she had Abomination’s studies and by the founders founders, Amity thought that the teacher had something against her since every time something happened in class she was responsible and the same with the doubs that were explained to the teacher she had to explain the correct answer, every time and the teacher took pride in Amity’s research and studies but AMity suspected that the teacher was jealous since she was the daughter of Alastor, the covent Leader of the Abomination covent and the pioneer of the new versions of them. Amity let out a defeated sight and decided to not have those thoughts until later when she could talk with Luz and maybe Lilith. Amity didn't understand why Lilith had become a recurring thought in her mind, “why do I feel some familiarity with her and I think I had heard her name somewhere but where and when?” Amity thought to herself as she was walking to the table where Boscha was sitting. Boscha sat by herself with her homemade food, pizza that her mommy had made speciale to her “to my little princes, with love your mommy” read the note attached to the tupper and Boscha let out a childish smile and chuckle. Boscha had two mothers and to differentiate them she called mommy but I never understood why she called ma to her ma but it felt right.

when Amity sat besides Boscha and noticed Boscha’s smile and tupper AMity felt a little jealous but when she inspected her bag to see if she had packed some food Amity realises that two tuppers were inside the back but Amity could not remember when she had put them inside but when she took it outside her bag Amity’s cheeks became pink but a bright and joyful smile appeared on her face. Amity inspect them to see what was in them and she gasped at the notice of a note but before she could grab it Boscha grabbed it and readed but low enough that only she and Amity could hear it “we, Luz and me, thought that you needed some refreshment for your break at the university. We made you something special. enjoy, with love Lilith”. Amity became more pink and smiled bigger and wider never in Amity’s life she had received something so thoughtful outside from Boscha’s occasional gifts. Boscha also smiled at the note since she knew Amity never had a special relationship with mother and father figures but now she had someone to look after her and maybe be a mother figure to Amity but Boscha never wasted a chance to mess with Amity “so baby Amity had something special made by her future family-in-law and fiance but does baby Amity will share some with me?” Boscha's tone was playful and childish but Amity decided that before she responded to Boscha she would inspect what was inside the tuppers. Amity opened the first tupper that was the biggest of two and noticed that it was brownies, chocolate brownies with chocolate cover and AMity could only open her mouth to drool and so did Boscha but when Boscha tried to grab one Amity slapped Boscha’s hand before she could grab anything and rapidly closed the tupper and put it in her bag for safety measures and decided to open the next one. The next tupper was a little smaller than the other but when it was opened Amity and Boscha had the same reactions when Both of them admired the homemade pizza inside the tupper “Homemade pizza and homemade brownies, Amity you hit the jackpot, you have the most delicious food” Boscha’s tone had a glint of jealousy in regards of the brownies and true happiness since Amity had now a good place to belong.

Amity was speechless, never in her life had happened something like this, not even her sister treat her like these but she always knew that it was due to her mother being so strict with the three of them but mostly to her since she was not as her mother wanted, never perfect always had a flaw since her birth and this act as simple as it was it was more than she had expected from a family that only accepted her because was the only thing to get what they were fighting for.but maybe there was another reason but not a bad one but different from what she could think of. Boscha and Amity devoured their food since the time was limited to half an hour since it was a break. Amity remembered that Luz and Skara had told them that they went shopping or something like that so she decided to ask Boscha “did Skara mention where they were going? and did they answer the question I asked you to ask Luz?” Amity's tone was calm and chill but was worried since it was the first time Luz had come to the cities as a civilian and not a force of the rebellion. Boscha noticed the concern in Amity’s face “yes to both of them. They were going to the mall but Skara mentioned that they were going through the market district since she want Luz to enjoy the trip there and maybe by something as we know Skara Luz will end with so many clothes that not even your abominations could carry and trust me I know it” Boscha tone was filled with joy but as she was saying the last thing her tone became scarred as if she was truly terrified but Amity imagined that Boscha talked from experience and shudder herself. After that they had a joyful conversation until they had to head to their final four classes before they could meet up with Luz and Skara. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Blight Manor was in distress, all of the workers of the mansion were confused since Master Alador had entered that day with two lawyer and when he talked with the butler and the head maid and informed them that he was moving out of the mansion and divorcing the Odalia and that if any one of them wanted to work for him they could come but if it not then nothing would happen and as Aladaor finished talking the butler accepted her offer and told Alastor that many other would follow him since he always treated them with respect. Meanwhile Odalia was dealing with the lawyer that Aladaor had brought and she was furious. Never in Odalia’s life she never felt so powerless, especially against a lawyer but right now she realised that Alador was more competent than she had thought. “now since this divorce will be effective and the reason my client Mr. Alador Arquimedes Flamel will receive all the possession he had in the marriage and the summer mansion since it was a property given to the Blight in the marriage contract. Also since both of you have separate account in the bank you can't alegate for money or better settlement since we have enough proof to win in any case against our client so please stay within the respectful distance from your children pr we will take legal action.” the lawyer told odalia in a deadly serious tone with a hard gaze and a cold demeanor. Odalia was known to be one of the most powerful when it came to information and contacts but now she understood that many of them were not because of her but from Alastor.

Alastor was always the one who enjoyed their social gatherings and people always respected him because he was a young genius but even when he was married to the most powerful house he was still humble with his friends and coworkers. Alador appeared calm to the workers of the mansion but all of them knew that he was raging inside but since he had an agreement to help the Flamel family business since Alastor’s sister was a good potions but wasn’t popular as other and since they weren’t nobles it wasn’t too difficult to understand the why the Flamel business was not so popular. 

As time passed Odalia gave in and signed the divorse and the contract to never approach their children outside the respect and accepted that she was now a divorced woman. The rage inside Odalia was like a typhoon ready to destroy everything but the manners that were drilled to her since she was only a small child made her not destroy anything and searched for a way to regain the supposedly lost honor she had lost now that Alastor had divorced but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a lot of people moving and walking without the care of the world and went out of her office and noticed all the servants were moving their belongings as if they were quitting working there, not all but the great majority was. Odalia decided that today wasn't a good day and walked to her chambers to rest and when she entered most of the books were gone and all of Alastor’s clothes too but still she couldn’t care less and proceed to change and went to sleep hoping that tomorrow she had an answer to her problems.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Luz and Skara entered the store both of them noticed that it was filled with weapons from the time before magic was free to all people but the store was a piece of the past. The store’s wall where white and the floor was made out of wood and the walls were filled with swords, polearms axes and bows but noticed that they were some musical instrument too. Luz was perplexed since it was strange to mix weapons and music instruments together. Skara was confused by the mix of weapons and instruments but decided to inspect them since they looked well made and were decorated with different symbols but she couldn't identify them while Luz inspected the bows.

After some time a person entered by the door behind the counter and Luz and the stranger suddenly gasped at the same time and pointed at each other while Skara switched her atencion between them. “Meph, what are you doing here? we thought you were on the mountains since when we apart you were going in that direction” Luz was almost yelling and her tone showed all of her surprise while Meph just smiled and laughed “I was there but the last time we had seen each other was two years ago when you were a young maiden and now look at you with a fiance and a big mansion never i had expected to see the Clawthorne again in that manor but hey life is filled with surprises” Meph was ecstatic to see Luz again it wasn’t the best situacion to encounter each other. Skara looked confused and felt out of place since she didn’t know Meph and Skara being respectful but still intrigued to observe Meph. Meph was a grown man with grey hair, a prominent withe beard almost as tall as Luz but a few inches less but what stood more in Skara eyes were his muscles filled with withe old scars and that with the other hand he was holding a music instrument and Skara needed to ask him “the symbols in the instruments what is the meaning of them? and I am Skara, Luz’s new friend, nice to meet you” only with curiosity and Meph smiled at her old tradition. they were representation of the ancient magic it was similar to the magic now a days but it was more powerful but more difficult to use it and you need to understand the true nature of the magic to be able to use it so it was almost forgotten and only some still can use it but that’s not my secret to tell, are you interested in one of the instrument? I can give it to you since a friend of Luz is a friend of mine so you can choose whatever you want and take as a gift” Meph was cheerful to encounter another of Luz friends and since he did not need any more money he can give it to them.

Skara was shocked but quickly started to grab all instruments she could while Luz started to grab some swords and bows but when she finished she turned to Meph and asked “hey Meph I need something special for my fiance and i wanted to give her a dagger that she can carry with her with easy and with style but you know more than just a simple dagger. Do you have one?” Meph started to think and suddenly je snapped her finger and realised what did Luz meant with special and nodded and checked if Skara was paying attention to then but her atencion was completely with the instrument. Meph drew a circle and a dagger appeared from the glyph he had just drawn, the hilt was decorated with fancy silk and the pommel had an emerald encrusted, the scabbard looked ancient and had very detailed carving of wolves and the moon. Meph gave it to Luz’s so that she could inspect them and nodded with a bright and happy smile when Skara asked Luz “ hey Luz how could we transport this to our houses since it would be too much to be carried all day?” and Luz directed a grind to Skara who still hadn't tuned from the instruments. Luz Thought for a moment and decided that she would need to change rides since sending her staff into an unknown place was too dangerous but remembered an old friend. “Do not worry Skara Ihave you covered so grab as much as you want since I have a friend that is going to help us but I need Meph’s backyard” Meph nodded as an acceptance of Luz idea since he knew what she was going to do but Skara was only left with confusion and intrigue. When Skara and Luz finished selecting their gifts from Meph the three of them walked through the back door and entered into the backyard and Meph holded what Luz had chosen while Luz called upon an old friend with a conjuration glyph. Luz drew it in the air with her hand but the magic lines appeared on the floor in a big circle with so many complex things inside of it that Skara was left out of words when suddenly a big black wolf two times bigger than Luz apeareed “ hello there king fancy seeing you here”.


	7. Old Problems but New Solutions

Skara in the presence of King pissed her pants of fear, never in her life she had seen a demon so enormous, twelve feet tall. King was a massive pitch black wolf, his eyes were golden, his fangs and claws looked like he had seen gruesome battles. Skara was shaking and she tried to take a step behind but failed and landed on her ass and on that moment King's gaze landed on her making her almost pass out. KIng saw the little girl cower in fear at his presence and almost pass out when he landed his vision on her and that made him laugh mentaly but keep the facade of being the most fearsome wolf.

Luz and Meph saw the reaction of Skara and both were holding their laughs but Luz needed to do this quickly so she spoke to King “My old friend, please don't make shit herself and sorry but i need you to be messenger and take some things to her house and maybe there is some rewards after wards ''Luz was almost laughing but maintained a neutral look and covered her mouth with her hand. King let out a chuckle and nodded to Luz and transformed into a tiny pup, small and cute but still strong.

Skara saw the transformation and still was afraid of King but when Luz scooped him in her arms Skara relaxed a bit. King was enjoying being in Luz’s armas “weh, okay Luz I will help you deliver the things you want” he was able to mutter while being belly scratched. Luz signaled to Skara to come closer to them with the instruments, as many as she had gathered. Skara rapidly took all the instruments in their respective cases and approached Luz with care so that she was as far as possible from King but as she was getting near him she started realising she was overreacting. Luz put King back on the ground and waited so that he could transform into his middle form not so big as his normal form while shielding Skara so that she didn’t get scared. 

When king’s transformation was over he was over seven feet tall while he sat on the ground and both Skara and Luz noticed he was wagging his tail. Skara quickly told King her address and put the cases on his back and like magic their change into bags that were strapped to his sides and with a howl King went running to deliver what he was ask for.

Skara’s scroll started vibrating and when she summoned it she realised that she had several missing calls and unread texts from Boscha. As she was reading quickly the messages that Boscha had sent her she realised that something big had happened in Hexside and they needed to go there asap. Skara yelled at Luz ``Luz we need to go now something happened and Amity is involved, they need our help” Luz’s eyes widened and she quickly apologized to Meph for their sudden rush.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AMity’s and Boscha’s classes were over for the day and the professor of both young womans had told them that they didn’t need to continue coming since they had passes remarkably well all of their signatura. Both of them holded a big smile and pride within them since it was almost time for their graduations one more semester and they will become specialists on their own magic, Abomination and elemental magic for Amity and potions and alchemy for Boscha.

But it didn’t last long because as Amity and Boscha were walking towards the exit they were called into the principal Bump’s office. Amity was fearful of what could have happened to be called into the principal office while Boscha was enraged since she knew that they hadn’t done anything bad that was worthy of being called into the Bump’s office. While walking there many of the aristocratic and noble descendants were giving Amity awful and angry looks but Boscha was the one giving them back her signature hard look and some retracted but not all. Amity was conflicted because since she was little going to the principal office meant very bad news and mostly her being nagged and reprimended for any reason given. Amity thought fearfully to herself “what in the name of the emperor happened for me to go there, Ibarely spoke to other people outside group projects and expositions, I haven't done anything to anybody here unless was in self defence or in the grudgby field so what in the Blight’s name im needed there for''. As they took each step Amity's fears augmented and Boscha’s Looks transformed into rage and a promise of pain to anyone who dared to look bad at Amity; secretly she tried to call for Skara but she wasnt answering either her calls or her texts. “Damm Ska answer me, we need you and Luz so come here as fast as you are witchingly capable of'' Boscha thought to herself angrily since this hadn’t happened in a long time.

When they arrived at the office’s door Amity steeled herself and put on a neutral but defiant look on her face while Boscha was frowning. Amity knocked on the door and waited to be called in but not a second had passed when they were called in.

As they entered they noticed that a person that both of them hated with passion, that person made their lives a living hell since he thoughts so highly of himself but in reality he was a shitty person with shitty personality, Mattholomule the son of a rising aristocratic family specialises in gathering information for the emperor but their were the seconds best family for that since Emira and Edrick decided to work there and have a theatrical show for disguise. Since Amity’s siblings entered the information business the Mackingosh family became the second and their pride took a strike but it was something out of their control since both Emira and Edrick were geniuses in illusions and loved theatricks and somehow they always knew everything that happened in the Boiling Kingdom. Mattholomule was angry not only of what had happened with his family but since Amity Blight was engaged to the daughter of the head of the rebellion he has lost all his chances to went up into the social ladder of the kingdom but he was determined to try all the cards he had in his hand so that he could become not only more powerful on his own but to belong into the leading families of the society. He had tried to hook up with Amity since he had known her and that was in the beginning of his fourth year of highschool when Amity transferred to the highschool he was at the time. Amity hated him with passion always flirting with her like she was a piece of meat making rude comments to her friends that supposedly were not good enough for her and making rude jokes about Boscha’s body because she didn’t had the perfect body or at least his idea of the perfect body but she was scared because he had a silvery thong and always knew how to turn things into his side.

Mattholomule tried to speak when Boscha, who was facing principal Bump, beak him to “As you probably know principal, Amity was recently engaged and by the rules of the country her significant other ought to be here and be part of this conversation don't you agree director Bump?” Despite the hard look Boscha had on her face she spoke softly and full with respect. Bump responded, his voice carried his authority but in a caring war “Indeed Ms. Brews, we could wait for her to arrive”. Mattholomule was angry at Boscha for what she had said since the news about Luz was that she was an excellent negotiator and also because she knew that he wanted Amity to himself alone. 

Amity shot a grateful smile at Boscha and took a seat in front of the principal desk and Boscha stranded at her right. Principal Bump smiled at what he was seeing, Amity really was the image of the best behavior but too composed and polite and Boscha was rude but with good manners and actitud. “Ms. Blight I want to personally congratulate you on your engagement, for what I heard from an owl and a raven she is a good person and will treat you with respect and love.” Bump told Amity with a sincere smile knowing that the child that came the first day into his university, too shy and self conscious, and now she was a bright fierce woman who standed for what she believed if that did not contradicted against her mother but still the grown she had in his institution was impressive. Amity smiled at Bump and thanked him for his praise, Amity and Bump had an interesting relationship, since she entered Hexside the director took special notice of her. At the beginning Amity thought it was because she was a Blight, a prominent lady from the respectable family at the top of the social ladder but as time flew, Amity realised that Bump always was there to help her with her studies and it was strange but when the first problem with some ladies and gentlemen happened in Hexside when they tried to court her but in reality they were trying to take advantage of her and Principal Bump helped her and understood what had happened there. From that moment and beyond he helped Amity not only with her problems but her studies as well since he was the teacher of elemental magic. 

Half an hour passed when a suddenly violent knock was heard, Mattholomule being the closest one to the door opened but nobody expected the person that entered.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luz and Skara were flying towards the university as fast as possible but they were quite far. Skara tried to contact Boscha but to no luck whatsoever and Luz was totally concentrated into flying there full speed. “Probabil is that short guy trying to mess with Amity again, he never gets that she is a lesbian but since he is not the smarter pea in the pod, he never got the message even if we all yelled that to him” Luz hearded the anger in Skara voice but when Luz registered what she had just said hell had broken loose. “what!, he is so dead” Skara when she heard that shivered because she actually believed that Luz could and would kill him in the most painful way. “ten minutes to arrive, take us to the main door from there so we can reach the principal’s office faster,” Skara told Luz and cower a little in fear when she looked at her and nodded because Luz’s eyes promised a lot of pain for anyone who interfered in her path.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alastor entered Bump’s office and scanned the room and before he greeted Bump he positioned Amity's left side “ Bump, my old friend. I hope I did not interrupt something but Amity’s here so is there a problem?” he said casually and relaxed. Amity was about to stiffen since she thought her father would scold her but when Bump responded Amity was perplexed “ no Alastor, you're not interumping since we are waiting for Amity’s fiance. What brings you here?” Bump told Alastor as he put his hand over the desk. “I was wondering if the Abomination classes still needed someone and I wanted to volunteer. Well I hope they haven't done something to my daughter” Alastor smiled at Amity and put his hand on her shoulder.

Mattholomule saw this and internally he was screaming in rage. Now he had to deal with her father and he was known to be the perfect politician but Mattholomule thought that since he was a Blight she might be convinced that he was a better partner to his daughter than whatever child she was engaged to.

“Mr. Franksted was talking me about how Amity was better rewarded that everyone else and accused this institution of favoritism with the noble families and was threatening or trying to at least of telling this to the emperor but since you are here and you are the trusted counselor of the emperor we can discuss this better'' Bump told Alastor fully knowing what he was going to do. Alastor simpli nodded and went to Bump's side and surprising Mattholomule he waited for Amity's fiance to arrive.

Another fifteen minutes passed and the loud and violent steps were heard from the inside of the office. Alastor smiled to himself as the step became louder. Amity was fearful of the steps since this evoked very bad memories but Boscha reassured Amity with her hand on Amity’s shoulder. 

The door opened violently and two very angry women entered the room. Luz in a heartbeat was in front of Amity and kneeled “did he hurt you?, anything happened?Do you want me to burn this school and kill him? I can easily hide the body” Luz told Amity in the sweetest tone posible and concerned with what had happened but Amity's reaction surprised everyone including herself. Amity forced Luz into sitting in her lap and hugged her “no need for all of that, nothing had happened yet and no you can not kill him yet. Luz he is my father Alastor Blight” Amity shyly pointed towards her father. Luz followed with her eyes to where Amity pointed and smiled “Hey is Mister Flamel, so you are Amity’s father thats a shocking news” Alastor nodded and smiled with a bright and kindly smile “good to know you and your family is in good health. I was thinking that on vacations you could use my summer house as a gift for your help and you can keep it if you want it as a wedding present. Also take care of my daughter” he was sweet and caring as if he has known her for years. All of them besides Bump were shocked, never in their life they would consider Alastor Blight as a helper of the rebellion but they were proof wrong.

“How dare you betray the emperor's trust and betray the kingdom” Mattholomule shouted at Alastor with rage and indignation but only Bump and Alastor cared about what Mattholomule had said. Amity was shocked, confused, conflicted and thinking she was going crazy meanwhile Boscha was astonished by what Alastor just had said. 

Bump kindly smiles at Amity but he didn’t say anything at all and let young ones settle and digest what's been happening here. Mattholomule was raging like a wild beast. His jaw was clenched so hard you could hear his teeth cracking and you could smell the smoke coming from his head. He tried to raise his hand to speak and it worked, Alastor granted him the permission to speak freely to try and present his case.

“Since all of us can trust Mr. Blight will be impartial. I will present to you my inquiry and present you my case. First of all Amity is better treated than the rest of the students and it's clearly the favorite students from the university but they gave her special care towards her and her needs and the rest of the students, including other top students, have acknowledge that the difference between them and Amity is a gap to big to jump or even try and the teachers and the principal are giving the same message to the students, that they won't be good enough to be treated like Amity'' Mattholomule ranted with angry voice and violent moment of his hands, trying to make his point heard and taken into account and Mattholomule was telling the truth. Most of the students feel disappointed in themselves because they compare with the Amity they know in clases, the top star of the university, the captain of the grudgby team. They believed but they have never seen or heard of what she did outside from the school. Luz was seeing red no matter what after what Skara had told her she did not care if she destroyed this school, the town or went into a savage rage and destroyed all possible. Bosca didn’t care at all what he said since she was texting with Skara and Willow, who were in the greenhouse. Amity’s attention was Luz’s body since she was in her lap and Luz’s head was in her shoulder and she was in heaven and could think straight and she needed to think clearly right now since she was going to defend herself from this accusation again but Luz had other plans apparently because she kissed Amity’s cheeks and nuzzle closer to her.

Alastor and Bump smiled kindly at was Luz was doing calming Amity and not letting her be part of the conversation and they thought it was the best but the demons were set free when Mattholomule said the worst possible thing.

“And on top of all she was engaged to a traitor of the kingdom and worthless being” he said with such venom and disdain as if he could kill Luz with those words.

Amity started seeing red and the only thing keeping her in the chair was Luz sitting in her lap “You little bastard, you can't come here and talk as if you were the emperor, a founder or even something of such high standar and start spread shit about anyone you dont think is worthy of anything because you are a little shit. You only judge others so low because you are useless, brainless and dickless. You and your family are incapable of doing something worth of little praise without getting into your head. First you hated Boscha when she started being my friend and called fat, ugly and stupid because she get a nine in a test most of the class back then barely passes and now you are crap about my fiance without even know her, so please keep talking and give me more reasons to kill you and destroy your family. if you dont get it to your thick and empty head I’m lesbian and if you keep bothering me I will use my new abomination to do the dirty job” she told him with out looking and all of them who knew her long enough knew she wasnt kidding. All of them, except from Luz, gulped hard. Alastor let out a chuckle gaining all the attention but Amity was more confused than angry at her father. 

“young lady please don’t muder him, it's an easy way out why don’t we, you and me, take it to someone who can deal with it in a better manner and surely her reputation is enough to make other plead for mercy, what do you think my little star?” Alastor told Amity with a smile and his tone was sweet and strangely paternal but somehow Amity understood that this was the real father but she didn't trust it completely but when Luz whispered something only her could hear she nodded at her father and shared his smile.

Bump was almost laughing but maintained his calm and collected look but Boscha had recorded everything that Amity had said and was laughing so hard she was clutching her stomach and her laugh was so loud that maybe Skara and Willow could hear it. Luz was happier than ever since she was defended by the woman she was starting to fall in love with.

Bump decided to let things settle here without bringing the emperor into the equation “now that we had heard both parties I believe we need to show some light into this mass of darkness the discussion stands over. First of all Amity studies every day and do her own research on the topics she studies here and came here since she had an accident and some of the students that, were expelled obviously, tried to take advantage of her and that's why teachers treated different because she is the victim of the first case of that happening here in this institution and since she is and still is one of the best students but also the daughter of Alastor, the fiance of Luz and someone loved by the raven. Maybe they are realising that their effort is not at big her effort but their are very loved by the teacher, not a day pass without I hear some comment of other students and how brilliant and incredible their are so I will address this but your arguments are not valid to accuse of favoritism and classism since here in Hexside all of the students are like our own children and we try to nutrish them into becoming better than us so we can rely on them when the future comes and we aren't here anymore. Also I will give you a reminder that you should be careful of who you critique and talk about since you don't know who she is or what she has done so please be careful.” Bump told Mattholomule with a stern gaze and severe tone but still respectful enough. Mattholomule got out of the office and slammed the door when he got out. All of them sight and releashed the breath they were holding.

“Now father how you know Luz and what happened because i can't recall any time you spoke to defend me or even spoke to me at all.'' Amity's tone was serious and determined to understand what happened to her father and what made him change or maybe something happened with her mother that didn’t allow her father to be like he is right now. so many variables rushed and crossed into Amity’s mind but decided to wait until his father was ready to talk about it.

“Maybe we could discuss it while we have some dinner at your place my little light, that could give me the chance to explain everything with all the people involved in this” Alastor spoke softly and lovingly and Amity for the first time felt the love of his father in a different manner that she was used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrry for not posting in for a while but university and this pandemic took a stoll on me. But here it is and i will continue until i finish the story.  
> I hope it's enjoyable to all of you. Thanks for all your support it means a lot more than you think and if you want or have some questions please leave a comment. have a good day folks


	8. A Storm is Brewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!! Im glad this story had come so far. Thanks for all of you that took your time and decided to read this. I hope all of you are well and since I Post on thursday or at least where I am christmas will be over when I post again so merry christmas to all of you, happy hanuka and happy holidays.  
> Feel free to drop a coment

While the confrontation in principal Bump office hapenned, Odalia was waiting impatiently and angry in the emperor’s lounge. Odalia anger could be seen from far away and the secretary was scared away and took a lunch recess to avoid the difficult situation that was happening. 

“How dare he divorced me. I gave him everything that we agree in the marriage but he said that he was in for love and I loved him” rantes in her head Odalia, her eyes were burning with and passion from the memory of their wedding plagin in loop, her make up was messy and there were clear signs that she had been crying for a long time. Kikimora opened the big black door that led into the emperor's office. “Odalia, you may come and discuss what you want with the emperor but be reminded to calm your emotion and be respectful.” with a bored tone and uninterested attitude Kikimora spoke to Odalia and waited for her. Odalia let out an unrefined “huff” and stormed into the office determined to find a way to solve her problems and make Alastor remain with her. “Odalia what you are here for?” The emperor Belos spoke with authority and power that emanated from his voice alone but Odalia in a demanding and knowing tone responded “ I came here to collect the favor you own me for helping you with the rebellion” and at that moment you could see the big and problematic grin in Odalia's face.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the incident with Mattholomule was resolved Boscha excused herself from the office and went out to find Skara and Willow. She was running like a hell hound was chasing her for her life. Meanwhile Amity, Luz and Alastor were walking towards the exit from the building. “if you have the time, why don't we eat together and clear all the doubts you have?” Alastor told Amity and Luz but while Amity was considering, Luz was waiting for Amity’s answer. Amity’s curiosity was getting the best of her, like a cat. Amity decided to go in her mind since she wanted to know what had happened, why her father knew Luz?, Why did her father change? and if that was related to her mother?. “Very well father we will join you but maybe we could eat in shadow’s Dinner? “ Amity had this tone like she was a little girl all over again and Luz holded her hand and kissed her cheek. Alastor smiled, a sincere smile, and remembered the old and good days when he was young but it did not last long. A moment passed and they began walking, which made no sense but before she could say anything Luz talked as they continued talking “So Alastor, you are my fiance father do you planned hat or what happened”. Amity was surprised by the question, never in her mind occurred that her father had planned her arranged marriage, maybe her mother but not her father. “after the incident with the special colonies of the north and the islands, which the culprit had been found and executed according to the laws of that place. After that Emperor Belos called me and I offer the deal that you accepted but without the marriage since that was problematic but Odalia offer Amity and there was not possible once the he accepted her offer so I asked help from the raven to sort this out” Alastor responded Luz question with sincerity and Amity was shock but years of hiding her emotions hide it so well but not from her father. “The raven is Lilith; she always was proactive when it came to the relationship between the rebellion and the kingdom. She was the ambassador when those negotiations still existed and many believed in her words and visions but it was difficult to achieve. She and I were good friends but life put us in different places. The good old days” Amity was dying of curiosity, not only of what her father just had said but there were more territories from the kingdom than she had learned in geography class “dad what you are talking about?” Amity questioned her father since didn’t understand what he was talking about.

“My little light, before you and Luz where born there were adjacent polys to the kingdom, ancient ones but many of the nobles families, seduced by their arrogance and greed of power lead them to destroy them, one of them were your grandparents and the parents of Lilith and Eda, they led to the destruction of those six polys and most of their people. But many of them survived and went into hiding but those old hounds caused them and many died, so the counselors decided to eliminate them from the maps and the information about them. But when a raven carried a note saying that there was one survival of the six governors of the polys we started making the plans to amend the damage the old generation had done and many of them lost their heads for that.” Amity was shocked and disgusted but her eyes met with Luz’s eyes, Amity bursted with anger and almost bursted into tears when she realised who was one of the survivors of the carnage they had done and quickly engulfed Luz in a bone crushing hug that made the three of them suddenly stop. Luz hugged as well and smiled. Alastor coughed and regained their attention and both of them blushed hard at the feeling of being caught in a moment when their feelings were at the touch of their hands. Alastor was happy at how his daughter was happier, stronger and free of many obligations.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour had passed and the heated discussion between Odalia and The emperor was reaching its peak. “Since Alastor was never from a noble family and he ascended to the position he have as a counselor its because he was my husband, he must be fired because he won’t have my support and you owe me a favor for all the things I had to clean up, after all who do you think convinced the other family's head to stop the persecution of the polys?” Odalia told rashly and violently to the emperor, rage and disdain towards the emperor. The emperor emotiotions were sealed behind his mask but from his eyes you could see them. His normally blue and tranquil eyes turned into crimson red. “How dare you speak to me like that as if you were the reason all of that happened. Alastor may not have been borne in a nobles family but he is an aristocratic and his position was earned when all of you destroyed, hunted and tainted my kingdom with innocent blood that you and those pesky, old and narrow minded deemed unworthy of existing because they were different from you. Their arrogance cost us powerful allies that turned into enemies and who do you think brought a peaceful outcome from that? Alastor had proven to be well suited to be my counselor and the head of the abomination coven. It would be the best if you remembered who you are speaking to. What you had asked me to do, it’s impossible. It's not within my power or desire to change it, your daughter or her fiance must take that decision by themselves or are you planning to bring the Blight towards this kingdom?” The emperor tone changed from calm to start yelling, his voice could be heard from the outside from the office and Kikimora scared jumped at this since it was strange that the emperor shouted even in the most dired situacion. But odalia was tougher than she looked “ I won't if you tell me why did you suddenly moddified the plan I gave you and incorporated the stupid idea of having those wrecked and disgraced witches become a part of you councelor and giving their bastar of a daughter the posibility of being part of whatever she wanted?” Odalia was fuming with anger but when the emperor raised from his throne, she felt fear in a scale she hadn’t fell, she felt like she was standing against something she could comprehend and when the emperor spoke slowly but with the calm of a storm, ready to destroy everything in his way “because you killed the woman I love and almost killed my daughter”. Odalia was shocked out of her senses, she took a step back and fell on her butt. Never in her weirdest and strangest thoughts she had considered that the Emperor had family and remembered something Alastor had told her long ago and she repeat it unconsciously “The emperor have a family but to be safe from all this politics and to become better they live within the wall of his majesty home city”. True fear crossed all her body and her soul and paralized her, she couldn’t move an inch not even respond in any way. Air wasn’t reaching her lungs and Odalia was about to pass out when the emperor sat again on his throne “if you had done rambling or if you didn't have anything to ask me, get the hell out of my sight”. Odalia regained her calm and rained her emotions and asked the question that could change everything not only for her but for her family as well “who is your daughter?” she asked with full curiosity and the emperor responded with the answer that changed all of it and Odalia was now confused about everything she had considered.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their emotions calmed and small talk was shared between them, Alastor, Amity and Luz arrived at Shadow’s dinner. A big black restorant with white marble columns. When they entered a charming man guided them towards one room separate from the rest and more privat. Luz and Amity were confused that this had happened but followed Alastor. The room was simple, the walls were just white and the table and chairs were common, not something fancy or opulent. “When i became the head of the Abomination covent I used to come here to eat but since I was a important person I asked a room to eat peacefully and when I entered this room I fall in love with it, simple and cozy, like my mother house” Alastor answered the silent question Luz and Amity had. they sat Luz and Amity besides each other and in front of them Alastor sat. “What happened father that you changed so much?” Amity asked, wanting to know her real father, not the masked man he was when he was at home. Alastor sighted and stared at the ceiling “I was not born in a noble’s family, actually I am an aristocratic descendant and I love your mother but our marriage was difficult and problematic. I had to relinquish many things but my love never waived but as years had passed without realising I changed and forgot who I was and what a father is supposed to do. I'm sorry my little star, I know no matter what I do from now on I can't change the past but you need to know that I'm so damn proud of you, always have and always be. Since in the marriage contract I used to have with your mother forbid me for acting outside of her approval to you and the twins I couldn't do anything but now things have changed and I will try to be a better father and be in your life as a support and a helper if you need me.” Alastor spoke with shame, regret and pain in his tone, he was crying openly. Amity’s heart melted and started to cry too. Never in her life Amity could connect with her father, always torn apart by her mother but never understood why and now AMity understood why, her father was more open minded and understood the worth of skill and hard work over the bloodline and the facade of the nobles. Luz was a little jealous since she couldn't reconnect with her father, who was he?Did he love her? is he dead? or he didn’t want her? The questions always plagued Luz’s mind and a single tear fell but the sad smile never disappeared. “you are so different from what I thought but dad why?” Amity questioned her father but wanted to know how such a simple person could be destroyed so hard that the pieces on the floor could not be touched or repaired. Alastor smiled sadly “ I loved your mother more than you imagine, so I accepted all that she told me to do, that was the deal” his voice broke mid way and tears threatened to spill. Amity’s heart was broken and Luz had a sad smile. They were about to speak when the food came.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emira and Viney were walking in the big garden the Clawthorne. Puddles was roaming free with Atlanta. Suddenly Emira’s scroll ringed which made no sense to either Viney or Emira since Edrick would have known she was on a date with Viney and it was a special one. Viney smiled and told Em to answer and she did. Emira summoned her scroll and frown and answered. “Ed it better be good or i will destroy you with all the blackmail I have and physically torture until you begg for your death” Emira told Edrick with a stromy rage but her expression changed from rage to concern within a second and suddenly Emira was panicking “Edrick if what you had just told is true you need to tell father imidiatly becuase if that happens and we are not prepared it will be a hassle. Please be careful and you have my support. I will talk with Ms. Clawthrone to see if they will help us” Viney caught the tone Emira was using and she was concerned “Em, my light in the dark, what is happening?” Viney’s tone was filled with terror, Viney was blind but thanks to puddles she was a worthy fighter with him by her side. Emira looked at Viney and sadly smiled “a storm is coming and apparently Luz and Amity are in the middle of it” Emira’s tone was dark and deadly serious. Viney frowned and nodded off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Following Luz’s advice, Amity and Alastor small talked while they were eating and when they had finished Amity remembered something important. “Daddy, I have all the credits needed to graduate and I have my research and result ready. Would you like to come tomorrow to Hexside to see if I can graduate early?” Amity behaved like a little girl with her head down in embarrassment and he cheeks were pink and she suddenly felt a hand on her knee and looked at Luz who had a big bright smile but in her eyes Amity found that she wanted to be there to for her “you too dummy, I want all my family there” she responded to Luz’s untold question. Luz’s puppy eyes melted Amity's heart and she smiled too. “Of course my little light” Alastor was so proud of her youngest daughter and he loved all of his children. Alastor remembered something Amity needed to know, “Amity, Luz pay atencion since this is important. Now that you are about to graduate and maybe become the ABomination coven leader or at least a high ranking member you need to know this forgotten history. Before the massacre that happened in the polys, each one was different and unique. We knew that they were ancient but emperor Belos told us in secrecy that they had old magic, the oldest in the kingdom and beyond. Each polis worshiped something different in their own unique way: one of them worshiped the night and the darkness calling them Nyx and Erebo, their gods, while others worshiped the sun and the moon with many names and representation, the more common where Gwendolyn and Gwyn, other just worshiped nature as its ruler itself. This is important because from there six people escaped, thankfully but those six persons are as powerful as the emperor with magic since they use old and different magic from what we have ever seen so both of you should be careful out there.” Fear and concern was poured in each word as if it was vital. Luz was nervous but she made her mind and decided to trust Amity and Alastor. “Alastor, Dear you need to know this since we are being sincere, you need to know I come from one od the polys. I don't know neither my mom or my aunt exactly which polys I belonged to but apparently I am one of the six.I’m sorry for not telling you my dear.” Luz hung her head in shame and her tone was broken and filled with fear, sadness and worry that twisted and painful stabbed into Amity’s heart. Alastor chuckled and gained the attention of Luz’s and the rage of her daughter “The emperor and I knew you were one of the six so do not worry but I’m thankful that you trust my daughter to tell her.”. 

Both Luz’s and Amity’s mouth were wide open with wonder. Amity because of what Luz had said and Luz’s because of Alastor 's statement. Alastor realized that he had not told Amity something vital for her and he tried to formulate the best way of telling her. “Amity, this is hard for me to tell you but I divorced your mother” his tone was sweet and tender but decisive. Amity’s mind became a storm of thoughts that ranged from the possibilities of a problem between her mother and father but also wondered and asked herself if she was the real reason, if she was not enough or if she was the reason they divorced because she was a disappointment but a quick look at her father face and understood something, she was not the reason and her father was heartbroken because he still lover her mother but he had to make a choice.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eda was back in the woods where the owl house was stationated. All of the place was a mess, the camp broken and mostly abandoned since it wasn’t needed anymore but she needed to come back for something special she could retrieve before. She entered the owl house silently since hooty was sleeping and she didn’t have the energy to deal with him tonight. She entered as quickly and stealthy as possible into the magical basement since hooty was a demon house. There she safeguarded all the truly important stuff with Lilith. Eda heatedly searched for a special book. An hour passed and she couldn’t find it. Eda sighted and screamed mentaly of frustration when she noticed something glinting. She aporuch it and realised it was what she was looking for. “Thanks to the founders I found you my little treasure” Eda said full of love, it was the family album she had made when they started taking care of Luz and it was the most precious thing in the world. Eda was sad of Luz past, family killed because they were differnt and deem inferior and worthless to be alive by the stupid nobles but she knew it wasn’t all of them actually only a small group of them that destroyed the polys. Eda shed a tear but regained her composure since this wasn’t the time for that, her spies had told her in the afternoon that a family wanted to destroy Luz and all the people around her. Eda sighted, she was too old for all this problems and prejudge. Eda always knew the truth about Luz heritage and who was her father and understood the reason of what he did when he found out her daughter was alive and protected but now some ignorant and stupid person wanted not only wage war to her but uncounciusly to the emperor and two or three of the most powerful families in the Boiling kindomds. Eda smiled wickedly “they want to fight a war with the big leagues and think they can easily win. Maybe they need a reminder of who they think they are fighting but seriously the war ended not long ago and yet they have forgotten who they have picked for a fight” she told herself with malice and determination. Eda wasn't a showoff person unless you underestimate her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odalia was shocked when the emperor told her the truth about who his daughter was and she felt the call of the reaper. Odalia was white and her heart beated faster than a humming bird’s wings. The emperor’s eyes were of anger but you could see the blue of sadness he had for all that happened with her daughter. A lot of time had passed since Odalia came to discuss that the sun was setting and the moon was rising. He was tired and wanted to talk to her daughter like nothing else in the world but he didn’t know how to approach her or what her reaction would be when she found out.

Odalia calmed and put her feet on the ground, cleaned her dress and looked directly at the emperor’s eyes with new awoken determination “you still owe me a favor and I came here to collect it. Two of my friends are struggling selling their potion even when they are as good as me or better. Hasslima y Alane who came from the golden desert are being discriminated against because of their religion and magic. Stop that and we will be even” Odalia spoke to the emperor seriously but calm and collected. The emperor smiled to himself and nodded to Odalia. The emperor knew she was a great woman but her family left her in a difficult position and with many responsibilities that tuned her personality sour. The calm in the throne room was interrupted when the doors slammed open and Kikimora rushed in with the angriest look she could muster while a tall cloaked man entered calmly with a sinister smile in his face “I’m Mister Volester Franksted, your ex head of information and I came here to start a trial against Luz Noceda, Blood daughter of Camila Noceda the Queen of the Hades polys as she is a traitor to the kingdom” Volester told the three of them, his tone was wicked and each time he say the names of the person he wanted to destroy he spit venom.

The emperor couldn’t refuse but he wasn’t going to be his worst enemy. Odalia anger returned but she didn’t move or say anything rash but in secret she summoned her scroll and recorded all of what Volester had said and sent it to their family with the message “we aren't a happy or as close as I wanted and is my mistake but we need to stick together and with our love ones to see this one throo. Nobody messes with the Blight without war”. Volester noted a wicked grin on Odalia's face and her body went cold of fear but maintained his calm. “You are going to war without knowing who you are fighting Volester and my future daughter-in-law is more than you would expect.” Odalia talked with pride of their family and future family and Kikimora smiled seeing that it was possible for the old Odalia to come back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner with Alastor, Luz and Amity went home holding hands in a comfortable silence when Amity’s scroll ringed with a particular ringtone and Amity was surprised and quickly summoned and when she saw it she immediately showed it to Luz. Luz expresion darkened but only for a brief moment and took a deep breath. “Let's worry about that tomorrow with my mom and aunty, let's go to sleep now okay” Luz kissed AMity’s cheek and searched the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter and started smoking. Amity smiled but respected how Luz wanted to deal with these things. Before Luz could light her cigarette Amity conjured a flame on the palm of her hand and lighted Luz’s cigarette. “Next time give me one too and Luz, whatever happens I’m by your side” she told Luz full of love. Luz handed Amity another cigarette and smirked “I always have your back little light, no matter what” Luz responded with love and both smoked all the way to the mansion sharing some stories from their childhood and some hopes and fears.


	9. The Storm Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello every one <3, two quickly warnings, fisrt all the character unless they are specified as kid are 20 or older. second the next few chapters will be filled with homophobia and many of that stupid bullshit so you take the time you need to read it.  
> finally a reminder that this fic will contain sexual stuff but not smut or anything like that, if you want that there are other site you can look up for that. Thank you for reading this fic <3

Amity was woken up by the Alarm, she was used to it since she always woke up early. She went to take a shower. While she was showering she was remembering the conversations she had with Luz while walking home and grinned, she was free to do what she liked if she did not betray Luz or broke the law. Amity grabbed a towel around her and walked out and stopped in front of the mirror. Amity with her grin raised a hand and traced a circle of magic and changed the color of her hair to a mixture of bright and deep sapphire blue with some purple amatista near the end of her hair. She admired herself for a little and nodded happily and went to change into a black crop top, a black skirt with pink squares and black leggings underneath, bright pink socks and a pair of black combat boots. Amity decided to put a black leather belt around her waist but she felt something missing apart from her hair. While Amity was searching in the closet she was deciding which hairstyle she wanted when she found what she wanted: a black leather blazer with some little metallic spikes on the shoulder. Amity smiled and took it off the closet and put on the bed while she started to do her braid, a french side braid. Amity wondered how powerful Luz actually was, maybe more powerful than Eda and Lilith.

When Amity was finally ready she went to the kitchen hopping to see Luz and see her reactions to her new outfit but when Amity entered the kitchen with a dignify posture and a smirk she saw Lilith sat there with an eyebrow raised with a smiled “if you are searching for Luz she in the backyard shooting some arrows.” Lilith told Amity and then she gave a thumbs up to Amity while she became a red tomate from embarrassment. Amity went to the backyard, still embarrassed by her acting in the kitchen. Amity wasn’t prepared for what she was about to see, Luz in a worn out black tank top, a pair of worn out black pants with no shoes. Luz’s hair was free and messy from the wind. Amity was staring at Luz’s back, all of the muscles and how defined and how tense were, how Luz’s arms were so defined but not with too many muscles, only the needed amount but they looked as hard as steel in Amity’s mind. Amity realized too the sweet aroma that came from Luz and realises that was the scent of Luz’s sweat. Amity became red from embarrassment but not because she was caught staring but because of her own arousal. It was uncommon for Amity to feel arousal since she always was courted by stupid people or harass by assholes, so Amity never had felt it becuase of that and stress. Suddenly a loud strike brought back Amity from her fantasies and looked at Luz who was smirking and Amity checked and Luz hitted bullseye. “Like what you are seeing, Little miss perfect?” Luz told Amity with a singy tone but her eyes and the color of her face made Amity to be certain that Luz was checking her out and that made her feel more arousal but smirked and placed a hand on her hip and responded “ Yes I do but I prefer my woman to be clean and shining. Also wolfy take a picture it will last longer. So this is how you stress out huh, maybe you can show me how to use a sword” Luz suddenly became self conscious and realises that she was sweating and probably smell bad but stopped her train of thought when she realises that Amity had called and smiled sincere but decided to play along “ yeah sure but I prefer a bubble bath with you to release some stress. Deer I do not need to take a picture of my fiance when she likes to sleep with booty shorts and sports bra and snuggle closer while forcing me to be the big spoon, also if you want to learn the sword I will teach you everything that I know. By the way, a nice outfit makes you look hotter than usual.” Luz winked and then kissed Amity’s cheek and Luz decided to take a quick shower before breakfast but as she passed Amity’s side, Luz slapped Amity’s butt and ran laughing while Amity entered into mixture of gay panic and shock.

Amity touched her butt and smiled wickedly and thought to herself “It felt different, not like the other.”. Many tried to touch her too close and personal for her liking but the way Luz did it felt more like apreciation and filtring than sexual harassment. Amity went back to the kitchen. The table was set and the food looked delicious or it was that Amity was famished. They were pancakes, boiled eggs, mash potato, orange juice and coffee. Amity was astonished by the food and noticed that someone was humming and Amity looked at the stove was Eda in her onesie of a brown owl. Eda was humming and shaking her hip and when Eda turned and noticed Amity there with her outfit “Damn girl, you don’t need to work so hard. But you look good, that outfit suits you better”. Amity was embarrassed by Eda’s comment but smiled and nodded when Lilith entered the room in a black dress that covered most of her body from toe to her neck and her arms as well. A platinum necklace with a sapphire. Amity smiled “you look good Miss lilith, do you have a meeting with someone?” Amity asked with pure intention but Eda snickered while paying attention to the stove. Lilith rolled her eyes at her sister manner but smiled kindly at Amity ``well i heard from a peacock that you wanted to present your research to the university today so I wanted to look good for your presentation, if I can attend of course” Lilith words filled Amity with a sense of proud and love she hadn’t felt in a long time and nodded her head slightly and her red cheeks and her wide smile let Lilith to know that she was more than happy to Lilith precedence in her presentation. After some moments Eda, Lilith and Amity started eating since Luz had not come back from her shower when the aforementioned entered. Luz was wearing a black dress shirt with a grey vest, a pair of nice trousers and her usual combat boots and in her hand was a white leather jacket. Luz was mesmerizing in Amity's eyes and Lilith and Eda caught Amity staring at Luz but neither of them commented anything.

After eating breakfast and taking a ride on Atlanta to the university, Amity noticed that Luz was nervous and acting a little strange. When they landed in the front gate of the university Luz put a hand on Amity's shoulder. “Sorry for what happened in the backyard, it wasn’t cool and respectful from my part and that behavior was unacceptable i'm sorry Amity ''. Luz tone give away her sorrow and when Amity didn't say anything Luz was about to begin speaking again but Amity kissed Luz’s cheek and interrupt her before Luz could muster a word “many had tried to touch me even only the shoulder and I had reacted rashly when they tried. So if I didn’t want you to touch me or have the confidence of you being yourself around me I would have told you. Also it felt different when you do it, it felt like childish play and filtering in a good way so don't worry if anything bothers me I will tell you, ok wolfy?” Amity grinned at the last and put her arm around Luz waist and rested her head on Luz shoulder. Luz was as red as an apple with a grin. Luz responded by putting her arm around Amity's shoulder and led the way to principal Bumps office.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After talking to Bump he accepted Amity’s proposition. It took two hours to prepare the set up for her presentation in the school gym. Luz with Amity scroll invited Boscha, WIllow, Skara, her siblings and their partners. Lilith told Luz that Eda could not come since she had things to do apparently but that she was going to be there. All of them arrived after everything was prepared but all of them except Luz and Lilith noticed that Amity was not having a panic attack or was having too much stress to function well. They could not ask Amity since she was mentaly preparing for one of the most important days of her whole life and it was a difficult subject since she was the daughter of Alastor whos investigation led to one of the most incredible achievement in that field, the stable abomination without looking like a pile of goo one of the most researched thing but the hardest to discover. All of the teachers of the abomination covent were expectant since Amity was the top student in all of her assignatures and most of her answers in exams were excellent. Amity walked to Luz and whispered into her ear “I will need your assistance when I present my abomination project result so please when I call you could you come up? I will tell you what you need to do '' Luz was overjoyed at Amity’s proposition and nodded so hard Amity feared Luz’s head would fall down and roll on the ground.

Amity took her position and the judging board gave her the signal to commence. Amity took a deep breath and started her exposition. “The composition of the Abomination had vary through the passing of the time from simpli a ball of goo to the fully golem form whe have know but it’s functionality hasn't change at all since the core of the abomination was to create a fully obedient servant but my research showed me that the limitation we thought of them was actually wrong. Using the same base that Alastor described in his research papers I discover the possibility of molding a shaping the form of the abomination was possible. To be able to do that at the moment required so much specification and planning that I thought it would be a waste of time but the reality of my experiments was different. With the equations that I developed we can reshape the Abomination depending on the task we wanted it to do.” Amity’s voice was full of seriousness and determination that some of the judges were smiling at seeing a young woman working so hard. Amity traced a circle in the air and an armored Abomination with a two handed sword, fully detailed the skin of the abomination that looked like armor painted in dark purple and black but for the eye’s of the experts it was actually an abomination skin. All of the judges heads were covered for two reasons, the first one was that the one presenting their tesis and experiments didn’t know the examiners and the second was for the reaction of the judges were hidden. Amity was proud of her first abomination she created from the success formula and was the one she was displaying. Amity continued when the abomination was fully displayed “the formula not only change the appearance of the abomination but also the internal structure of it, making the exterior to be as hard as steel but the inside is soft to absorb the impacts and with the training and implantation of orders they can use the tools you need, meaning that if you have the knowledge of how to use swords for example and can insert that information in them by the connection you have by magic they can be warrior or be constructor. There i s a limit for their abilities, they can't do complex task like magic or advance things like a clock but this can help not only defend the kingdom more efficiently, since this can used to help rebuild cities, clean those cities and help for example in the library to reach book in the high section of the bookshelves but also guard them as well as the kids there. Thats some of the applications that i could think of but as this method and formula become public it could help develop more formulas for more function to the abominations” Amity finished with power and most of the judges were astonished by her discovery, this could led to a new era were people will be taken into consideration for their skill more than her lineage since this showed that the abomination skills depended on the skills of the user. One of the judges had a question for Amity “Considering the milestone you had presented us, what is the mana cost and the mental fatigue that this new abomination formula that you present us?” His voice was deep and hard. Amity didn’t recognise his voice but that was the point, so she took a breath and answered “minimal mana cost and minimal usage of the mind when you are only transferring the skill but with the orders and execution of them it still low compared to the advance formula Alastor presented since you only need to maintain the Abomination and the mental link between the user and the abomination. Also there isn’t any backslash if the abomination is destroyed.” Amity was calm and respectful in her voice. All of the judges nodded at themselves and another one questioned Amity “since this abomination you summoned I can presume you want it to perform sword actions or it was only for aesthetics purposes?” The question did not take Amity by surprise and responded “ yes this abomination can wield the sword that it carries since I studied the ancients manuals of many renown swormanship like Fiore of the fire and Meyer Crucible. I have the knowledge and with the help of Miss Luz Clawthorne, a renown fighter of the rebellion, I will demonstrate how the abomination function” Amity was excited to see how good Luz was and how her abomination will fight against her. She made a sign for Luz to come to the stage and Luz walked there. Inside Luz's mind she was ecstatic to see how good Amity's magic was. Luz summoned a two handed sword tracing a circle and opening her hand by her side, the sword was exactly the same the abomination was using but you could see that the sword Luz wielded had scars of many battles. Both of them took a fighting stance. The abomination took the most versatile one where the point was facing forward while Luz took a stance where her sword was resting on her right shoulder. The air was filled with electricity for the match. Most of the people knew Luz’s skills from the histories of the soldiers and witches that fought against the rebellion. She was called “The wolf hunter” and the “Black Berserker” since she was able to hunt in the dark and always used demonic wolves to hunt her enemies and when she fought head on, she was an unstoppable enemy and no matter how many hits landed on her she continued fighting. 

After a deep breath from Amity and Luz, both nodded to the other and suddenly the abomination knight attacked Luz with an right diagonal downwards cut but was deflected with a covered thrust from Luz. Luz’s thrust was dodged by the abomination knight and he took a side step and counter attack with an horizontal slash. The exchange of the strikes and counter attacks continued for 5 minutes but for the spectators, Luz and Amity felt like this fight was for hours since the forms and attacks from Luz was beautiful and mesmerizing and the abomination knight keeped the pace of Luz. Many of the spectators started wondering if Luz was so great fo an swordsmanship when Lilith spoke “ An abomination with enough skill to fight Luz at her minimum it's a feat on its own since Amity only have theoretical understanding of how to use swords but Luz isn't fighting seriously and she isn't using her favorite sword. Neither the less this is amazing.” Lilith was telling this to the other spectators since the judges already knew this. Amity fell a little in love with Luz as she was fighting. For Amity Luz looked like she was dancing with a sword and her opponent and it was a gracious and refined dance. Luz was impressed and she felt arousal from fighting her abomination knight, “if her knowledge of wielding a sword is this good how good of a fighter she could become with practise” Luz though as she delivered a successful blow on the abomination knight’s neck, surprising all of the people there, and cutting through it cleanly. The head of the abomination fell to the ground but when the abomination was about to counter attack, Amity told the abomination to stop. 

Luz unsummoned her sword and picked up the abominations knight’s head and gave it to Amity with a sorry smile but was taken by surprise when Amity smiled brightly at her as she took the head. Luz reddened and went back to her seat. Amity addressed the judges “with this demonstration, you can see that even with theoretical knowledge of a subject it can display a good level of skill and with experience in the field or with coordinated work between an abomination user and other coven which can do more complicated things”. Amity finished the presentation and all the judges started clapping when two figueres standed up and were clapping hard. Amity was shocked when she realised those people who standed up were her parents. Amity was about to faint in that place when she saw her mother had a bright and proud smile while she was openly crying. Luz rushed to support Amity as she thought she was about to pass out. 

Odalia never felt so proud of her daughter in her life. She had serious problems not releasing all the efforts she had put on all of her studies but when she saw the presentation, Odalia was more than interested to read her thesis and all the information on her experiments. Alastor was out of words, not only her daughter had become one of the best researchers now that she was going to graduate but also a kind heart person thinking how to improve the well being of the workers and lower classes in the kingdom while giving them the importance they deserve. Bump who was hidden by a hood revealed himself and told Amity in front of everyone “Amity Blight, not only you researched a way to improve abominations to the next level in composition and internal structure but also a way to improve the whole kingdom with this. All the judges accepted your theoretical tessis and the final product you had presented. This has granted you the title of researcher and expert in the field of Abomination magic. The university, all the judges congratulated you Miss Amity, you passed the examination with flying colors.” Bump tone was serious but at the same time relaxed and overjoyed. Luz jumped from her seat straight to Amity and hugged her, lifted her from the ground and congratulated Amity so fast nobody understood her. Odalia and Alastor looked at each other and nodded, this wasn't the time to interfere with their special moment. After a moment Bump handed Aity her diploma and the certificate of her new titles when suddenly strong, loud and coordinated footsteps were heard. 

A group of metal knights were coming there, marchin in a double row formation with the head of the justice administrator in front. All of the spectators didn’t dare to move but when they were about to reach Amity and Luz, Odalia, Alastor and Lilith blocked their path. “Who gave you the authority to come here, unannounced, to interrupt my daughter's special moment? and be careful, I'm not known for my patience?” Odalia to all of the people present threatened the justice administrator with such fierce force and power that even Lilith was surprised but she did not show since she was focused on the problem in front of her.

The justice administrator halted her march and looked at the persons in front of him and sighted them. “We were informed by the information department of some problems regarding Luz and her heritage and by the order of the head of the same departement, we came here to take Luz and Amity since she is her fiance to be questioned in front of the emperor”. Amity shakes her head and frowned while Luz was about to open the gates of hell but she kept her cool since Amity was by her side and Luz didn't want to add a crime against both of them. Alastor smiled evilly and responded “I'm the second counselor of the emperor Below and I was not informed of this. you must have a good explanation about this or by the law this will be annulled and you will lose your position, i can assure you”. The administrator looked at Alastor and the three of them could see how he was shaking in fear but he did not take a step back. Alastor was about to talk to him again with anger when Lilith interump him and talked with icy and deadly tone “the problem you have with her heritage is that her mother was killed by the nobles when she was the sister of the emperor and godmother of the princes of this kingdom. You and whoever wants to go against her, aren't prepared for a fight with her. I recommend you quit your job right now and run very fast and hide very well because when my sister found out this happened you will understand why we were so feared. And Luz is worse than Eda”. The administrator at this moment pissed and crapped his pants. The Clawthorne sisters were known to be enemies you did not want to encounter while fighting the rebellion but still the administrator responded “I'm sorry but this comes from the Franksted family and this is a favor of the emperor to them so we need to proceed. Please stand back and let us do our job, I promise we won't do anything against them” Alastor, Odalia and Lilith couldn’t do anything against them at this moment since it was an order from the emperor. 

One of the soldiers went and tried to grab Amity's arm when an enormous white wolf appeared in front of him, baring her teeth and growling. “Si tocas un solo cabello, serás comida de mis lobos pequeño pedazo de mierda(“if you touch even a strand of her hair, you will become wolves food you little piece of shit”)” Luz threaten the soldier with a tone so calm and deadly that the guard swore he was in front of the ruler of the death. The soldier backstepped and passed out of fear when he heard Amity ask Luz while she summoned a dark purple fireball “does your wolves like their meat cooked fully or three quarter my wolf queen?”.

The administrator was openly shaking of fear, in front of him was the counselor of the emperor, his main pottinger and the social leader of the boiling kingdom, one of the most feared witches of the rebellion and the first general of the rebellion, the one who created abomination that can fight with expert sword woman and a woman who was the niece of the emperor and one of the six saint of the ancient magic. The administrator asked nicely to Amity and Luz if they would accompany them to the justice building so they could clear this up which they both nodded. Amity understood that this was not the place or the time to ask about Luz parents but her feelings and decisions did not changed and to prove to Luz, Amity took Luz arms and put her around her hip while she rested her head on Luz shoulders and told Luz ``So royalty huh?. doesn't matter to me if what you are or are not as long as you are the same woman I met and started to love, the rest is an extra for me.” Luz felt relieved by the words Amity was telling her and smiled and kissed Amity’s head and nodded. “As long as we stay together the rest doesn’t matter at all” Luz told Amity with love and determination of ending this as soon as possible but she knew this was going to be a tough fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays to all of you , i wish you the best, to have a merry christmas and a new year full of love, money opportunities, justice and truth in your live. Thanks for your support in this fanfic and I wish that all of the readers spent the most beautiful time with their loves one, special people or significant other. May the magic gives you a wonderful new year.  
> From the next chapter there will be violent and crude language, among other things. This is a warning since there will be 18+ things happening from now on. I apologise in advance but this is a warning.


	10. The First Rain of the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you are in good health and in a good situacion in your life. This chapter have many things that could trigger bad memories or mencion things that aren't supposed to happen in real life, so this is a warning, this chapter contains blood, strong language and mencion of hideous crimes so please take your time to read it and i hope it won't bring discomfort to anyone.

After the justice administrator came to deliver the news to them, they were escorted into the main jury. Alastor, Odalia and Lilith took the Blights' carriage while Amity and Luz decided to ride the big white wolf that was summoned to defend Amity. Skara and Boscha wanted to go with them but the soldiers and the administrator refused that idea and augmented that she could go there as a spectator since this trial would only be between the one who is attacking Luz and the defense who were Luz and Amity. Boscha was held up by Skara if Skara had not done that, Boscha would have been convicted for attacking a Law servant.

While they were escorted to the main jury hall, Amity questioned Luz about the wolf. “so, this white wolf. Did you summon to protect me or did the wolf just appear from the thin air?”. Amity was observing Luz reactions and saw how Luz became crimson red in embarrassment. “She appeared because she felt my distress when the soldier was about to touch you. She has always been like that since I adopted her as one of my hunting wolves. She decided that she liked you so she appeared to protect you on her own. Her name is Queeny by the way” Luz's voice was filled with embarrassment. she had just shown her heart since Queeny and King are the representation of her heart in its pure form. Amity became red as a tomato but smiled anyways. It was such a sweet gesture of Luz that one of her wolves came to her rescue but not like she was a damsel in distress and she was her knight in shiny armor but Queeny and Luz came as her partner and fighter along her side. Queeny let out a bark as a confirmation that she was hearing. Both Luz and Amity had happy smiles on their faces when they saw a massive black building with the statue of Nemesis and Athena, the founders of the Justice covent now known as the justice department. They were the fairest of the founders but they also were the most rigorous with the law and regulations, they were famed for not having any prejudge and that was true, most of the law that they implemented were the best and inclusive even after thousands or more years those law still include all the citizen of the kingdom. Amity was a fan of their work since they were also the main archivists of their era, most of the ancient documents were safely keeped by them.

Luz’s smile took Amity off her mental talk and intrigued so she asked Luz “ why are you smiling at the statues?”. Luz looked at Amity with a glint in her eyes “She, Nemesis, is my oldest ancestor I know of. She came from the Hades polys to the empire seeking knowledge when her spouse died and her kid was old enough to fend off by himself. She uncovered so many things regarding our magic and we believe she became a daemon in our birthplace, the protector of the balance in the world, a hero in our homeland”. Amity was ready to start crying, some tears had come out of her eyes. The admiration and love Luz had for her ancestor. It hadn’t been many occasions Luz had talked about her past or herself, she liked to be unknown to the people outside her trust zone. Amity was happy Luz was in her life and that she was in Luz's life. “Luz what is a daemon or what does it mean?” Luz's eyes were practically shining like stars but became darker and serious. They arrived at the justice administration HQ. A massive black and gold building, imponent as if it was emanating raw power from it. Amity was sacred of the aura the building was radiating but when Luz called her and offer her a hand to help her dismount Queeny Amity fill up with determination to be the best partner for Luz in this moment and gladly accepted Luz’s hand and they proceeded to where the trial will occur.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After being escorted into the main jury hall with a small version of Queeny by their side, Amity was concerned about Luz’s well being. Luz was a warrior at heart with a noble caring soul but the atrocities she had seen, felt and did during the rebellion had been too much for her and her behavior showed it. How she walked asserting her position to see if she was well defended, how she slept with a dagger under her pillow and how easily one of her hunting wolves appeared to defend them. Amity remembered that her father had mentioned the vacation house he owned and Amity immediately was determined to even force Luz to go there and relax. Luz’s mind was on the verge of shattering because of the possible questions they would have for her since she was from the rebellion and a citizen from the polys. Luz hated the people who mingled with her pass as if it was public and on display for everyone to judge or critic. She was hated for some time because she was brown skinned, rare in the boiling kingdom natives but common for travelers or immigrants from other kingdoms, she was discriminated against because she had a different understanding of magic and tried to connect to her mother culture. Luz was not openly criticized and judged since her mother and aunty were the leaders of the rebellion and they were the most powerful individuals there. Luz shuddered because of the memories when a pair of arms engulfed her in a warm soothing hug. Amity noticed the darker look Luz had on her face and decided to brighten her mind with a hug not realising how much it meant to Luz. 

The main jury hall was big, the walls were white and gold and the desk and the benches were made of white pine wood. It was a refreshing sight to Luz and Amity. A different soldier escorted them with a bow and with good manners and Luz noticed that on the un-protected part of the neck the soldier had a tribal tattoo. Amity noticed the tattoo too but did not understand what the tattoo meant. Luz told the soldier something in another language that Amity could not understand but when the soldier nodded and standed back and guarded where they were seated. “what did you tell her ?” Amity asked with a little hint of jealousy but not much was shown to Luz but Luz was attent enough that she caught that Amity was a little jealous “ I told her that thing may become a little difficult so she should be on her guard. Don't worry I will never cheat on you or anybody, so don't worry about it. Even when the circumstances were weird, I still fell in love with you in this short time and even without the treaty I would love to spend the rest of my life with you as my significant other” Luz responded truthfully with a smile and kissed Amity’s forehead with love. Amity was taken back but in the good way. Most of the time people outside Boscha and Skara only wanted to spend time with her or befriend her because she was filthy rich and came from a well positioned noble family and most of the people assumed she was the spoiled brat of her parents. Amity became red of embarrassment and smiled to Luz “come on my adorkable fiance, that I want to tell you something but we need to clear the path first and deal with this scumbags and then I can tell you something we are going to do.” Amity told Luz with love, authority and very red cheeks and Luz noticed that Amity's ears were flapping a little. Luz let out a chuckle and let herself be dragged by Amity to their seats. They were on the front part and on her backs was a fence that separated the people involved in the case and the spectators. On the seats in the back were Odalia, Boscha, Alastor, Skara, Willow (who Luz did not recognize but Amity told her in a whisper), Eda and Lilith who were visible furios and ready to murder all of the people involve in this madnes. Alastor, Boscha, Odalia and Skara were about to combust into flames of anger if it wasn't for Willow who was trying and also failing to keep all of them calm down enough so they didn’t disturb the trial.

Luz and Amity looked at the opposition table and suddenly both of them wanted to bring the underworld into this world. On the opposition table were Mattholomule and who they suspected was his father, both in spensive black tux both had an evil and victorios grin on their faces as if they had already won this trial. Amity and Luz holded hands and Queeny was observant of the Franksted family, watching for anything that could harm her master and her mate. 

Suddenly all the room became silent and not a soul dared to make even the smallest sound when the emperor entered the room as the judge of this trial with her trusty counselor and secretary Kikimora. Belos when passed near Luz he stopped and looked at her and shocked everyone in the room. “Luz, you have grown so much and resemble your mother. My sister had many things she was so proud of but when she found out she was pregnant she yelled at me about all the things she was going to do with you and how excited she was to have a kid. I'm sorry about how things turned and how I was unable to protect her. I apologise for that, my niece.” Belos spoke with shame in his words and deep sorry of how the nobles of the kingdom he ruled killed the most important person in his life besides his wife who passed away when she gave birth to her daughter. A long time had passed still he remembered those days, the ones of joy and the ones of true sorrow and misery. Kikimora cleared her throat to gain his majesty attention and get to sit him so the trial could start. 

All of the spectators were shocked, amused or simply terrified of what the emperor said, not only the nobles family committed atrocities against the royal family but also they attacked and tried to sink the Blight family and the Clawthorne with the idea that Luz was Belo's daughter and this was a plot from the three families to become more powerful but they were wrong but the Franksted family wasn’t moving but the evil grin in their faces was still present. Alastor and Odalia were smiling but very surprised by that revelation while Lilith was there like it was nothing because she already knew that. 

When Belos finally sat in the main desk and with a cold voice he announced that the trial was about to begin.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Blight twins were rushing to get to the were the trial was, they had vital information to tell the emperor in this instance and they even brought the one who told them the information. The always cheerful twins had the most serious expression on their face with hard eyes. This information was extremely important and it was relevant to the case that involved Luz and their sister. The hooded person who was flying with the twins in her own staff was rushing with them with a terrified expression, even if it was rarely seen with the hood he was wearing. It had started raining the moment the trial started or that was what they assumed. every second was vital and they were quite far from where they needed to be and since they were in a special mission they scroll were put in a mode to record what they had witnessed and were unable to contact anyone. Pure fear rushed in their veins and hearts, young souls who had not witnessed great catastrophes, not even the rebellion, were this brutal because they wanted a reform not destruccion. The rain became harder every second and thunder could be heard behind them. They hoped they reached their destination soon enough. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trial had started and Volester standed up to make his declaration “ My emperor I asked you to open this trial against Luz Noceda also known as Luz Clawthorne. I had information given to me by one of my spies in the neighbor kingdom of Titan and what she told me terrified me to the bone. She informed me that Luz and the Clawthorne made a deal with the king of Titan. They were to disable the kingdom with their rebellion and made an opening to them so they could conquer this Kingdom and make an empire since Titan and the Boiling kingdom had the largest territories in this continent. They conspired with our enemies and betrayed this country and since Luz is apparently your niece, we ask for the maximum penalty and the dissolving of their arrangement and we also accuse Alastor Flamel with treason since he proposed the idea of the Marriage. We also asked Amity Blight to amend his family honor. She must marry my son, Mattholomule, so she can prove only his father and mother were conspiring against you.” Volester talked with passion and his silvery thong was shining as a star in a black sky. Most of the spectators gasped at the information he had just told. Suddenly an oxymoron happened, the air became dry cold and wet hot. Odalia’s and Alastor’s anger made their magic become so uncontrollable that it was interfering with the atmosfer showing their emotions. Odalia was calm cold, ready to murder them in this precise instant even in the presence of the emperor, she was clenching her fist but her eyes were icy blue. Alastor’s rage was like an erupting volcano, around him was like being near lava. Alastor was ready to destroy them and all of their bloodline for that accusation. Amity was calm when Volester saw her but when he looked at Luz, he knew deep inside of him he knew he was not going to get out of this room alive.

Belos was angry, not only he had the guts to call her niece a traitor but also demand something so horrendous as a marriage between a pure soul and his son. Belos handed a paper to Kikimora since he was not going to give the satisfaction of talking back to him. Kikimora received the paper and on his only visible, opened so big and you could see the flame of anger inside of it. “What you ask Mr. Franksted is denied for two main reasons. Firstly you have not presented enough proof of what you accused Luz. Secondly the emperor just handed me the list of crimes your son had committed even when you and him thought you had avoided them with money and false proof. Rape, violence against lower stratus citizens who had not done anything wrong, embelzement and clearly sexual harrasment towards Amity Blight herself.” Kikimora talked with a firm and monotonous voice. Alastor and Odalia were about to destroy him in this instance but they were stopped by Lilith and Eda who both had peaceful expressions on their faces. Luz eyes were black, she was shaking in rage and Queeny had seeked Amity’s proteccion but she did not move. Queeny was in Amity’s lap and she was petting her when Amity talked with a tone that made all of them except Boscha, Skara, Willow and Luz petrified. Her tone showed something only a few selected people were honored to be at the receiving end of it, an empty tone. “so that's what this is about. You wanted more power and status, a woman you thought you could rape and control as your liking and destroing someone who only had suffer from the star of her life up to this point. You really are a bastard and I, Amity Blight, by the laws of the nobles family I ask for a combat trial, two against two. don't you agree with me, my love?” strangely enough when she called Luz that her tone was full of love but what she had said was terrifying to all. A trial by combat was an extreme and old tradicion. “If I were you, I would either retire all the accusations you had said or shit my pants so much that it looked like a swamp” Eda nonchalantly told Volester and Mattholomule. Lilith was on the verge of laughing so hard she was already tearing and covered her mouth with one hand while the other was on her stomach. Luz with anger in her voice and embedded with so much bloodlust that made some of the people present shudder in fear “yes, my dear I agree”. 

Belos let out a laughing so loud that gained the attention of all the present people and after he finished laughing he spoke with authority “then a trial by combat shall resolve this matter” and continued laughing hysterically. Not in a million years Belos thought that those fools wanted to fight one of the six, more importantly the only one whose main focus was destruction and battles. Volester was not so sure of his decision but the plans had been made and he was not able to get out of this situacion at all. Mattholomule had a smirk on his face and with a gallantly tone told her father but his voice was so loud anyone heard him “This would be easy, he knows how to use magic and swords and our opponents are only women. why don't we end this quickly father?” . Mattholomule’s self-confidence was shattered when he saw her father was sweating and understood that this was a difficult situation but nevertheless he maintained the same attitude he had and thought his father was just being polite. 

Belos ordered all of the present to follow him towards the arena that was behind the main building while Kikimora arranged that the guards escorted the fighters separately and that one of them was in the front door if one of the messengers came with some news. Eda, Lilith, told Skara, Boscha and Willow that if they wanted to get out of there once the fight begun they only need to tell them and they would take them to their house since this was an important declaration of war and they were the friends of Luz witch made the trio smile for a bit. Odalia went to Amity before they left the room. “Amity, I have been the worst mother I could be and I will not ask for your forgiveness. You know how to defend yourself and I will always be proud of you, so for the first time in our life I plead to you that you let out your true self and emotions. I believe that Luz will love you either way. So show them the real power of Amity and never again restrain yourself ” Odalia told Amity the truth and Amity understood, for the first time in her life she had permission to be herself. Amity nodded and shocked Odalia when she hugged her and thanked her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later most of the citizen of the kingdom who where near enough got into the coliseum, the building were in ancient times the trials by combats were disputed. Amity, Luz, Volester and Mattholomule were ready to start the fight. Volester decided to use a quarterstaff with his palisman as his melee weapon and magic weapon combined while her son decided for an arming sword (a one handed sword) with no shield in his off hand. Both were in their tux but they were reinforced with a magical incantation. Amity was petting Queeny while Luz was cleaning her katana. “I must confess I really like when you worked out this morning and I was thinking we should go and visit the summer manor my father told us about, also I hope the part of me that you are about to see does not make you feel disgusted when you see me” Amity talked with a hit of fear, the possibility of Luz rejecting her because of who she was or that she asked her to be the doll Amity she was always pretended to be outside Boscha and Skara. “Let me tell you the history of Queeny, she was the best of her pack, pure ancient blood runs through her veins. She fell in love with my first and only hunting wolf at the moment who is King. She was so depressed that was not even able to hunt properly by herself even if that meant her death. When her pack knew she was in love with a forening wolf they expelled from the pack, all of them forgot her but she approached us with fear and hope and we accepted her. Even now we think she is a massive fluffy dog, but when battle raised she became a berserker and all of her white fur became red from the blood. We accepted her and made her take a bath of course, so whoever you are, Amity, I will always accept you in my heart and in my life. Also I will murder them in cold blood and made sure that little waste of semen sufer so I think I should be the one asking you that question” Amity was shocked that such a peaceful and cute wolf was so destructive and petted her harder. After a second she stopped petting Queeny and went to hug Luz from behind and whispered in her ears “you warm my bed, you warm my heart and you light up my world. I believe that a little masacre is in my bucket list, also you have not done anything other than be there for me ,protect me and share my problems as if they were unimportant, petty and insignificant. So I accept you as my spouse when the wedding happens and nothing can change my mind about it and I’m going to prove it to you.” Amity grabbed Luz’s chin and made her face move slowly towards her. Amity then kissed Luz’s lips, taking Luz by surprise, with passion, love and desire. When they parted both of them had a happy smile plastered on their faces but they remembered where they were but they only faced their opponents. “who do you want to fight Luz?” Amity questioned with purple flames in her eyes. “I will handle the big old bastard, from what I heard before we came here I thought you would like to destroy him” Luz responded with a terrifying tone. Amity was smiling wickedly and kissed Luz’s cheeks.

Queeny had her paws over her eyes and her ears flattened most of Luz’s and Amity’s interactions so they could have a little privacy. She heard that Luz and Amity were standing up and Queeny prepared herself for the battle. The arena had a magical dome that protected them from the raging storm that was happening, lightning could be seen, mimicking Luz feelings of rage, begging to be released. Belos looked at the sky, in his eyes you could sew his excitement. Not many people had seen the magic from Hades, they were so protective that only a selected few were able to go outside the polys with such secretec art and he was one of the few even when he could not use it since only females could use it. These glyphs were more sinister than they could have thought. The storm was screaming in agony, thunder was echoing through the air. The air suddenly became colder as Amity, Luz and Queeny came to meet their opponents. Volester and Mattholomule were confident in their abilities, one was a full grown adult with some experience in battle and the other was a kid trained in combat for the future in the family business. They met face to face and for a brief second Volester thought he saw the reaper stand behind Luz with her scythe ready to kill her enemies. Volester did not let his vision cloud his judgment and he thought that it was an illusion made by the weather or something. The four of them ready themselves for the battle that was about to begin. Kikimora was the judge of the battle and she explained the rules “ there are only three rules; the first is that no outside help is allowed unless you summoned something or someone. The second is that the battle ends when one of the opponent's sides is dead or surrenders unless there is the necessity for some of the opponents to be alive. The third rule is the easiest, you can't attack anyone but your opponents. The violations of these rules ment death.” Kikimora’s sober and monotonous tone signified she was serious. 

All of them nodded in understanding and faced each other with fury. While Volester and Mattholomule ready themselves for the fight, Luz unsummoned her weapon and Amity was checking her nails. This made Volester confused while enraged Mattholomule. Lilith, Eda and Odalia smiled evilly and her eyes showed how proud they were meanwhile Alastor and Willow were confused and Bocha and Skara looked at each other and shuddered when Eda spoke “so they want carnage huh? founders I need a hot dog, popcorn and some appleblood for this show” Lilith and Odalia rolled their eyes but agreed with Eda. 

A second after Kikimora started the fight Volester launched a fireball against Amity but Queeny ate the fireball in a jump to protect Amity. Volester enraged throwed another while Mattholomule rushed in to attack Luz with an upwards diagonal cut from his left side. Luz smirked and rushed into the fireball and with her bare hand summoned a black hunting knife and cutted the fireball in half while Amity cracked her fingers and with a swift move conjured a pair of abominations but these were different from the one in her presentation. Both abominations were pure pitch black, one with a massive kite shield and a lead type one handed sword while the other had a spear but instead of an arrowhead stile it was a short curved blade. the one with the kite shield defended from Mattholomule attack and made him retreat when the impact force launched him back. Luz summoned a big black bow that resembled the night sky and a quiver on her right thigh. Luz and Amity were in sync, Amity’s lance abomination maintained a constant barrage of attacks and her shield abomination shields her from any attacks while Luz sniped any opening with her bow. Volester and Mattholomule were defending themselves hard against their opponents' strategy. They were angry they could not take the offensive but in a bold and rash move Matholomule decided to launch a fireball directly to Luz bow and force the abomination with a shield to defend Amity and his strategy paid off since Luz’s bow turned into ashes. Mattholomule hada grin on his face since he destroyed the only way Luz attacked but when Luz summoned two hunting knives, both were black but in oen you could see like it was a deep dark blue river and in the other had the illusion of a white flowing river. In a second Luz reduced the distance between him and Mattholomule and with a quick movement, Luz circled around him and slashed twice his back and he screamed in pain. Luz was dancing around Mattholomule or that what it looked to Amity, a dance with swords, dodging some attacks while redirecting others. Volester was angry not only his son was hurt but he couldn’t do anything and Luz and Amity haven't even had a drop of sweat. Amity looked directly towards Volester and grinned like a madwoman and ordered her abomination to attack him directly. While the abomination proved to be skilled enough to be considered a good match to Volester, the combination with Amity’s elemental magic that she was throwing at him was too much for him. He was scared for his life for the first time in a long time, Amity was enjoying playing with him as if this was just a doll game, torturing with a slow fight to the death while Luz was showing how good her battle skills were and humiliating his son as if this was eating a pie. Suddenly Volester was forced to bend his knee when he felt how his calf was shredded. Behind him was Queeny with blood on her paws and Volester cursed himself for forgetting the damn wolf. Amity enjoyed his pain but she knew that this was Luz prey.

Luz was laughing while she dogged and redirected all of Mattholomule slashes and strikes, she was remembering all of the battles she needed this leves of skill to survive, to defend herself and her companions, how many scars she got before she could be this good. Mattholomule was cursing and shouting at Luz, he was wondering what shortcut she had taken to become so good, what type of enchantments were cast in her weapon. Mattholomule was cursing Luz because she was cheating, nobody was better than him in combat, only the secret army that protected the emperor and that was why he was part of the spies of the country but this girl here was shaming him without even sweating. All the spectators were impressed and most of them were cursing at Amity and Luz for making them lose all of the betted money. 

Volester could not move, he was forced to stay still and obedient by the lance abomination ready to kill him on the spot and her right leg was unusable since her scalf was shedred. “You will feel her wrath as soon as your son will feel mine” Amity promised Volester with a tone that promised pain and suffering. Volester was about to make a sassy comeback when a high pitch scream echoed through the arena. Mattholomule had one leg broken and Luz’s hunting knives were stabbing through the shoulder-blades. He was forced to lay on the ground and his sword was far away from him. Luz had a joyful face with some blood on her cheeks and hands. Both Luz and Amity looked at each other and walked to the other, did a high five and Luz walked directly to Volester and with her foot snapped her quarterstaff in half and Amity with a good kick made Matholomule and made him law on his back pushing the knives deeper into his shoulder-blades. Amity was about to summon a dagger when Queeny forced Amity to look at her and she saw that Queeny had a beautiful dagger in her mouth, with a ruby in the pommel. AMity knew it was a gift from Luz and took it and prepared to land the killing blow with it at the same time Luz was about to decapitate Volester with her katana. Both of them were ready when Emira’s voice echoed “Don't kill him! He is a traitor and we need information. Titan is moving to Attack the Kingdom!. Emperor we had proof and witness so stop this and throw them into the dungeon so we can proceed with this invasion.!”.

Luz and Amity looked at each other horrified from their actions but in a quick move Luz decapitated Volester with a swift movement. Most of the audience gasped and wanted to see something when the emperor stood up and raised her hand and looked at Luz and Luz looked at him. Belos nodded and signaled to all of the covenant leaders to follow him to the strategy room in the palace with the twins, the hooded person Amity and Luz. Lilith and Eda shared a look and sent a message through Owlbert that made Luz smile and went to hug Amity. She hugged back and was glad that Volester was dead, such a human being did not deserve to be alive but was confused of what happened when Luz cutted his head off and the emperor clapped to that but war was coming .This mess was becoming bigger and bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all of you, thank for reading this history. This a personal project as my aspiration in life become a novelist. I hope you had a wonderful christmas, Hanukkah or any festivities you celebrate and you had a glorius new year full with self love, true friends and many other good things. I sincerely thank all of you for reading this and please be safe and protect yourself from the Covid. I hope you keep reading and had a nice festivities


	11. Prepering for the Impending Hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to all of you, I hope this chapter is of your liking, remember they are adults. please enjoy your reading and please be safe. I hope any of my readers arent in any danger from the situacion that is happenind in D.C. Any doubts please leave a coment and I will answere them

After the trial by combat was done and Volester was killed by Luz, Mattholomule was imprisoned by the emperor's coven guards in the dungeon with his ability to use magic sealed. Belos summoned all the covenant leaders as well as the Clawthorne sister to join him to have a strategy meeting. Luz and Amity were dead tired, more Amity than Luz since Luz was accustomed to the battlefield and long training sessions. After some walking a woman in a maid uniform came to them and with a stylish gesture indicating to follow her and Amity and Luz did. The maid led them to a simple but elegant bedroom, the walls were white and there was a bed and one door that led into the bathroom. The maid bowed elegantly and dismissed herself while Luz collapsed on the bed without her white leather jacket. Amity felt disgusted by her sweat smell and felt dirty and without a care of who was in the room since she knew it was only Luz, started to undress herself. Luz tried and failed to avoid seeing Amity as she undressed but she was not that strong. Amity when she was about to finish undressing felt a gaze on her body but not a ogle stare but a concern and she remembered the scars. Amity froze, she did not want to show them to Luz yet. Luz stood up and walked slowly towards Amity that refused to look at anything other than the floor in shame. Luz knew that Amity had such pride that she worked so hard to achieve what she thought to be the best but the mistakes along the way marked her skin. Luz before touching Amity decided to put her in the same position Luz was and stripped naked quickly without making too much noise. Amity was panicking, thoughts of what could Luz said, would she mock her, feel disgusted or simply said that she did not care. Anything Luz could say would be devastating. Amity thought to herself but when she felt naked skin touching her on her back, Amity suddenly faced forward with a face that resembled more a ruby than a tomato, shing red cheeks. Amity knew what was touching and was surprised. Never in her wildest dream she thought that Luz’s nipples would be touching her. Suddenly something blocked her view, a silky, soaking wet cloth. The smell of the cloth filled Amity’s nose and her ruby cheeks burst into flames. “It's her sports bra!” Amity screamed in her head, when suddenly a pair of arms hugged her waist forcing her to come closer to Luz. Amity was not sure how she was breathing or how she was not a mess, she was not used to being touched or being in these situacion. “You are beautiful, all the scars on your body are proof of every step you have taken. I know those marks werent from your parents or from battle but from sharp and small objects and arent in the normla places for a suicide. When I saw your presentation and saw all the experiments and research you had done, some of those experiments went wrong and you were hurt isn’t it?” Luz's voice was barely a whisper. Amity melted in Luz sweet and caring tone and nodded. Amity even with all the money her family gave her for her experiments was so little in comparison with the equipment and the times she needed to use it so she rushed it and the failed experiments exploded sometimes. 

Luz hugged her while Amity rested her heart on Luz shoulder. Luz guided Amity slowly and still hugging her and blinding her to the tub and when Amity heard the running water relaxed and when they entered the tub slowly and rested there in warm water Amity melted into Luz embrace. Luz whispered something in Amity’s hears and she nodded. Luz took care of Amity while massaging her body with a soap to make her relax when suddenly Amity spoke “this is what you had to see and do during the rebellion? How did you do it? I only fought a small time and felt like crap and almost vomited when you cutted Volester's head and what in the hell the emperor clapped at?”. Amity's voice showed that she was confused, disgusted that destiny had made Luz pass through so much, angered by the emperor's choices and action but without realising Amity had drawn a circle and conjured a flame that slowly made the water reach boiling temperature. Amity went back to her calm and relaxed state when she heard Luz voice and how Luz was so great at grooming her hair. “Yes and no, I had to kill to survive and to protect those who fighted alongside me even if they did not protect me. Belos clapped at me for the resolution of ending someone without personal vengeance like I wanted. In the books I had read about my culture and with the guidance of mom and aunty I learned that traitors needed to be killed fast since the more time they had, the more were the chances that they could escape or leak more information towards the enemy. Please relax my sapphire princes since the war is about to begin, I understand if this is too much for you and want to take shelter in the emperor castle.” Luz tone was full of love and care and Amity was happy that even through hell she was like her name suggested. “you are the light that lets me love, if you fight I will fight by your side. If you die I will die by your side, this is an oath I intend to keep and my heart is my witness” Amity sang with all her love in her words but Amity started worrying when Luz stopped grooming her. Luz removed her bra from Amity’s head and looked directly into her eyes and responded with teary eyes ”if I bow you are the string, useless without you but powerful with you, you are the night that shelters me in my worst days and the moon that guides me towards a better way. I'm the darkness where the dead walk but you are the garden where my soul finally rests in peace. wherever you go I will follow from the gates of the field of punishment in hell to the gates of elysium in heaven.I will be there with you no matter that and the styxs in my oathkeeper.” Amity smiled, her heart was beating fast. Both of them cleaned the other and when they were clean Luz summoned a trunk with special clothes. Amity loved Luz style, she tried to grab one piece of clothes but it was heavier than it looked and realised that it was armor for both of them. Luz was sure that this enchantment would be useful to Amity since she had never been in a full scale combat, so luz gulped hard and told Amity her idea, even if it was embarrassing for her. “there is an enchantment that could help you in the battle ahead but the process is… mmm embarrassing.”Amity looked at Luz and nodded and with a serious face understanding what Luz meant and not wanting to be a damsel waiting to be rescue or a hindrance to Luz. Luz nodded but her cheeks were as red as possible “we need to mark each other in the place we represent to the other person. Usually this was done with married couples”Luz responded and amity nodded again since she realised that both of them were in their respectives undergarments. After the enchantment was done,Amity smiled at Luz and started trying to wear the armor.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Strategy room was full. All the covenant leaders were there. Most of them were confused from the sudden call at this time, normally when something important happened they met the day after this unless it was something related to the other kingdoms. All of the covenant leaders outside Alastor and Odalia wore their mask as it was tradition since the position of the covenant leader was more about the management of it and the accomplishments of the covenant than who was leading them that's why all the covenant leaders were the ones who made the most important breakthrough in their respectives field. Some of the leaders noticed that the Volester seat was empty and that the Blight twins had a hooded man who was shaking in fear. 

Emira was in her scroll contacting and updating Viney on their situacion and seeing how she was. Emira knew the truth of how Viney was and that was the reason she loved her. Edrick was calming the hooded man, trying to reassure him that the information he had was enough to gain even the favor of the emperor himself. In the continent there were only two big kingdoms , the boiling kingdom and titan. Once they were one but some difference in the ancient past split them. The emperor nodded, pleased that all of the important people except from Luz and Amity but he knew that they would arrive later. 

All of the covenant leaders were expecting his majesty orders or that he explained the problem but most of them were surprised and other just waited patiently when the emperor summoned the hooded man to approach the table where they were seated, to take his hood out and explained the information he had and so the hooded man did. The hooded man took out his hood revealing a young black man. he had blue misty eyes and was good looking and he bowed to the emperor and presented himself and his information “My name is Gustav Ovidius, Im one of the informants in the transit of political and economical information for the Blight twins in the city that crossed all of the path between the kingdoms and independent cities. Three nights ago, Volester appeared in my bar and theater accompanied by a strange man who wore the symbol of titan high nobility. They were enjoying their night when I heard them talking about a plan to take again a Noceda from the hands from the boiling kingdom and destroying most of the city she was in. Apparently Volester didn’t know why the little girl was so important but the man spilled his drink to him and told him that…” Eda slammed her hand on the table so hard she gained the fear of Gustav and the annoyance from all the other leaders except from the emperor who was curios knowing that Eda never made people shut up without a real and valid reasoning and with a extrange seriousness theathren Gus “do not reveal Luz past without her or you will accompany Volester’s brat in the dungeon for execution” Eda stated. Lilith nodded calmly but it was a facade since her eyes were shining waiting for him to tell more about Luz’s past so that she could kill him on the spot if Edalyn did not do it first. “Proceed with the other part of the information and avoid talking about my niece's past. Later we will discuss with the people this theme concern.” The emperor started seeing who wanted to defy his order and Kikimora wrote down the appointment. Gus nodded and continued still afraid of talking about something he shouldn't and Eda’s and Lilith’s stare was not helping him. “They planned a big regiment to attack the city and create chaos while a small platoon of experts assassin to abducted the Noceda from the city but Volester explained to him that the city defences of bonesborought were not that simple so the regiment became even bigger and with more experts to become more effective but since Volester haven't sent a message they will come with a full frontal assault to here, and they should arrive at dawn with…” Gus was interrupted again but not by the Clawthorne sisters but from the door slamming open By Luz’s foot. Everyone was shocked when they saw both of them. The armor Luz had on was not something they could recognise, it was a black chestplate adorned with silver runes that represented the night sky stars, the greaves (leg armor) was black with a wolves adorne each leg, the vambracers and gauntlets were fully black and a thick black cloak covering most of her body, her helm was nowhere to bessen but a few knew that she was saving it until the battle started. Amity, who was besided Luz’s left side, had a long thick cotton shirt tucked in a thick cotton trousers, the shirt had a metal plate resembling a corset but not tight enough to hinder or damage Amity’s movement or body, covering her trousers were metal plating but surprisingly her arms only had metal ribibited mail of them. Amity and Luz had a deadly serious expression on their faces and they walked towards the seats they had left to them both by the left sides of the emperor. This was extrange to some of the table but all of the present people remembered that the emperor Belos had called Luz his niece so that made sense but many of them wanted an explanation of this information and why they were not informed of her. Gus cleared his throat out of fear and continued talking “They plan to attack at dawn with the suns on their back to blind the archer and gain some advantages. When I heard this I paid a traveler merchant from titan who was passing by the next day and he told me that this was not an isolated attack but a plan made by the duchy, the father of some woman who deserted their kingdom and came to the police searching for something or someone long ago, so the royal family does is not involved in the attack and most likely there won't be any retaliation from them as a nation.” Gus finished talking and the tension in the room was palpable. Most of the present were little children when the war striked the Boiling KIngdom, they had vivid memories of the disasters, the pain that war had caused. Most of the Leaders were aching to protect their Kingdom but did not understand why they were attacking but they felt the magic coming from three individuals was raging that was affecting the room. the room became darker windy with the smell of the forest and the temperature started rising. Alastor, Odalia and Amity noticed that the emperor, Edalyn and Lilith were ragin in silence with fire and such bloodlust that would made her sick but with the enchantment that Luz suggested she was good, an improvement from how she was wanting to vomit when Luz cutted Volester head off. Luz noticed the aura and she understood that it must be something related to her and faced Gus, with a serious face and asked “What are the motives they wage war and force us to raise the Emperor banner?”. Eda’s and Lilith’s eyes were wide open but knew they had prolonged telling Luz the past of her other mother, who she was and from where she was but it was a devastating and horrible story. Both Eda and Lilith faced each other and agreed that they would not stop Gustav from telling her this part of the story. Gus was doubting his next move but decided that the person who asked sat on the emperor left side must be very important and responded “The emperor of titan banished the daughter of his now deceased brother since she did not wanted to contract a marriage that would benefit the empire and because of that she was expelled from the family and banished from Titan, thus she followed her hearth and went to the polys that the Boiling kingdom had an alliance with, they knew it was tartarus but here in the Kingdom did not went with that name and I do not had the information of which polys was but that she married the woman who was the next successor of the polys. The emperor knew somehow that she had a daughter with exceptional capabilities and potential that he wanted her in his family. That's all that I know.” Emira and Edrick stoob by Gus' sides to show that they believed in the information he had presented. Luz was confused, she knew that tartarus was the name of Hades polys in other places since the story of the name was very private and only a selected few knew it like mom and aunty who had a closer relationship with the polys because the Clawthorne Family were the most trusted ambassador of the emperor at the time. One look was all Luz needed to understand who Gus was referring to when she looked at her mom, aunty and her uncle. They had the answer she desired and was about to shout at them and demand them the answer when she felt Amity hand on her neck and cheeks. Luz turned her head with soft eyes and understood what Amity wanted to communicate her with her expression, “patience this was not the time neither the place for this question but she was going to get them and she was going to support her” Lux thought in her head, understanding the look Amity gave her with her soft but understanding eyes. Luz sighted and hardened her gaze again and asked her uncle “Emperor, I think we should call all the guards and the royal guards to improve the number of our soldiers. We must use the long range witches to attack with the archer while the construction coven reinforce the walls that protects the city, also since not all the abomination users knon the formula Amity had discovered they must be there to guard them since there number do not matter and their defenses towards weapons are greater than shields and all the non combat coven should reinforce the gate or put traps to help us slow them down or make them and easier target. I will support the vanguard with Amity so that many of the soldiers had a back up.” Luz told Belos with a tone of seriousness that made all of the coven leaders shiver since most of them had not seen the same battles like Luz who was born and raised in it. 

Belos nodded and told everyone that they were following Luz’s plan. “The pant, construction and potion covenants will reinforce the walls that defend the city and prepare for the wounded and those who died in battle. All the others prepare for war, summon all of the people in each covenant and tell them that we are defending this city, tell them that I will reward every one who defends the city not only at war but protect the children of those who are going to the battle.” The emperor declared and all of them nodded and rushed to spread the words, to raise an army to protect the city.

In the room were only Amity, Luz, Lilith, Eda and Belos since Kikimora went with the covenant leaders to spread the word in the emperor covenant. The Blight twins were in charge provisionally of the information covent since Volester was a traitor and he was dead. Belos sighted and talked while looking at the ceiling “what we are going to do with Volester kid, he was not a traitor since he wanted to be in the nobility and as close to me as he could but the crimes he had committed with the evasion of them must be punished but how?” Belos was tired of this nonsense they had brought to him even when he had stopped the rebellion and cleansed the old nobility from the bastards who defied the peace treaty they had with the polys. Luz was impatient to have the answer she desired but understood, thanks to Amity, that this was not the moment so she focused on the matter at hand. “I know someone who could help us with that, you must know him at least his name. Mephistopheles of the faust house of Efimera Polys is alive and wants to help us with punishing one of my enemies if he is nor killed in the process or incarcerated and put on trial.“ Mephistopheles was a great summoner of high demons, since that was the tradition of Efimera. Eda nodded and went out of the room with style by jumping out from one of the windows and running towards the darkness. “for the founders sake, why does she never use the door like anormal witch?” Lilith spoke with sarcasm since she perfectly knew her sister loved her antics and made her happier to do what she wanted. 

Lilith faced towards Luz and with a loving tone talked to Luz ``We, Eda and me, had a very good explanation of why we had not told you about your second mother and thrust us is not a very happy story. also why in the name of Eda are you planning to make Meph do with that kid?” Luz smiled, knowing very good that the only things that were hidden from her were the things they did not know how to tell her. Amity, belos and Lilith put atencion while Luz described the horrors she was going to put Mattholomule through .

The night was on their side, the enemy had more people but Luz had a strategy that could win against that. The night was calm, the winds had stopped raging and the rain still poured from the sky but was gentle. While the the boiling kingdom was preparing for the attack, long in the distance were the camps of their enemies drinking and laughing thinking of the goods and glory they will receive when they get home with their price, knowing that the battle ahead was going to be tough but expected less resistance from them since this was a surprise attack without the knowledge that their spy had been caught and that Volester arrogance made him sent the letter ahead of time. The night was silent and only the crows and owls were singing in the deep darkness of the night. The cards were thrown and decisions made, all of them were waiting for history to unfold and hoped that fate was on their side. Swords and staff were being polished and many were preparing for the impending battle that was arriving, prayers were said and tears shed in fear of the battle. Fathers, mothers, brothers and sisters prayed that they could come back to their loved ones alive and well. The fire of the people in the boiling Kingdom was lit and the opposing forces in the battle would make a hurricane of dead and suffering but it was unavoidable at this point. the sins from the father will be passed down to his son. The rivers of the underworld will receive many souls by dusk.


	12. Into The Hurricane's eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I was stresed since i had an exam last week a day before I publised this chapter and was mentaly tired to write anything. I hope you all had a great week and hope you all are doing fine.

The sun was rising in the east. Amity was nervous, she may have had the experience of Luz but it wasn’t hers. Amity was wondering why people fought to death for such trivialities as the decision of a person wanting to be free?. The armies had already been assembled and were ready to defend the cities. Amity was surprised and shocked that so many civilians in the kingdom showed up to defend the city they live in and other cities of the kingdom came here to help. Amity understood one part of Luz’s experience, how people became together to defend something valuable or someone, the feeling of belonging to their kin and clans was what made them so strong. But that did not calm her nerves, Amity wished peace but a confrontation between herself had occurred, had she been a pacifist or she was just passive of her surroundings?. Amity was reconsidering her life when Luz in her armor sat down on the floor next to Amity. Luz was wondering why her life was involved with so much destruction rather than construction, always in between conflicts since birth. Luz wanted to relax, sat down and enjoy a peaceful time with her fiance, her family and her new friends. She wanted to hang the sword up and become a normal person, she even wanted to be a professor in the university Amity just had graduated from and taught swordsmanship but in a peaceful way. 

Luz laid her head on Amity shoulder and sighted “when this is over why don't we take some vacation as you suggested with our friends?, I want to know you better and spend some time with you alone, dating and having fun.” Luz was sincere and her tone was tired, Amity smiled and understood how Luz was feeling. “Yes, we can. There is a villa that my father had told us about in the outskirts of the heart a little too far from here but easy to get there in just three or four hours, a nice beach and a small city. It is the Blight’s dukedom but is very nice there like the people living there. We can go there and enjoy a little vacation there before another problem arises, I guess” Amity was happy Luz wanted to take a break from this but Amity was nervous of how Luz was in the battle. Amity feared that Luz felt at home in the battlefield but she did not want to ask Luz because Amity’s heart would break if the answer was yes.

“I want to be a teacher,” Luz told Amity in the spur of the moment, regaining Amity’s full atencion. “I want to teach how to use swords and that stuff but in a way people became prepared for battle but learned to become more peaceful and maybe some elemental magic, I heard that i’m good with it. But what I really want is a peaceful life with you in it.”Luz eye’s were close, she was not sleeping but enjoying the peace and refreshing calm Amity transmitted to her. Amity smiled softly and laid her head on top of Luz head “we will have a life together I promise. You would be the better teacher for those who want to learn from you. But Luz there is no peaceful life with me since I want you to be with me when we go to have an adventure, also because i believe we are quite messy with the house work.”Amity half joked but Luz was giggling, a sound Amity believed Luz did not made so frequent and she made her mission to make Luz life as peaceful as she could. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On some part of the wall, Boscha was brewing some potions while Skara was tuning her violin. Suddenly willow entered with an angry face and yelled towards Boscha “Why did the stupid soldiers arent allowing me to weild a sword when clearly im a good swordman?, because I used to have a woman's body and I love my name even when it is normally used on girls?” Boscha gave her a sad look, since willow’s transition from a female body towards a male body had ended but the people of the town were disgusted or confused of the reason he had done it. It was a sore and difficult topic that was rarely discussed. The only thing that Boscha and Skara were allowed to call her by the woman's pronoun because they slipped and always apologised for and willow told them that the pronouns weren't important for her since they treated like a man rather than some freak, a monster or an atrocity. “ Calm down man, they are terrified that someone like you can and will kick their asses in a sword fight. Also you are a register gardener and part of the gardening coven so they had a prejude about it but also they feel responsible for us that we aren't dedicated fighters.” Skara explained with a warm and loving tone, since willow was the most loving person she had met and Skara was bard and had met many people while playing in parties or pubs. Bocha looked over to willow with a shy look and red cheeks. Skara giggled a little knowing that every time Boscha wanted to give them a gift she was so shy about it but Willow and Skara knew about Boschas difficulties and how she still asked them why they loved her. Willow smiled and walked to her side and kissed Boscha’s right and waited to receive Boscha ‘s gift.

In a swift and elegant movement Boscha summoned a large wooden box, shaped like a large rectangle but it wasn't as wide as Willow expected since Bocha usually gave her some outfits and tools but this was something different. The box was made from willow but smelled like oil so Willow did not have an idea of what was inside the box. “This is something I buy for you since you told me that in your free time or when you were unemployed you practises swordsmanship but I was afraid you would rejected since it was expensive but I want you to have with you and use it on the battlefield so that she can protect you” Boscha stuttered some words since she was so nervous her legs resemble jelly. Willow was so touched by what Boscha had just told her, no many people outside his parents accepted him and recognised him as a swordsman, always telling him that he had not the strength of the body to do it. Willow opened the box and saw a beautiful rapier inside of the box but it was a little wider than usual and the complex encased hilt looked like vineys and the crossgard had a rose shaped proteccion. It was beautiful and when Willow touched the hilt she realises that was made out of diamond demon lizard skin, a rare material that was very expensive but she draw the rapier she noticed that the sword was made out of damascus enchanted metal, it was infused with self-repaired and fortified enchantments and the pattern was twisted like she always loved when she looked at it on the blacksmith stores. Willow was so touched and was also a little mad about this, not because the gift was so expensive or something like that but because Boscha always gave him so much and he believed that he did not but when he was about to complain Boscha interrupted him. “This is not exactly a gift but a promise. I am lending you that sword so you need to return it to me after the battle and I do not take any excuses young man.” Boscha declared with teary eyes. Skara and Willow had a sad expression on their face because they knew Boscha wasn't allowed to be in the front lines or on the wall since she was an alchemist and Boscha was not very good or interested in learning how to wield weapons. Willow nodded and gave Boscha a passionate kiss but was interrupted when someone coughed and Boscha and Willow abruptly separated from each other. “Really darling, please ,she is young, let her enjoy a kiss from her boyfriend? Aline told Hasslima with a joking tone while Hasslima softly laughed at the reaction of her daughter. Boscha and Willow became very embarrassed that Boscha’s moms caught them in such an embarrassing and tender moment while Skara was remembering such times and became red too. Hasslima and Aline knew that Boscha loved them so much that she spent so much money buying such a special gift for Willow and giving Skara a special ring embedded with a special rune on it to protect her from any deadly injury she could have. “Well, our little gift from the heavens we did not come here just to embarrass you but to work with you or did you believe that we would not come here to help you?” Aline told Boscha with a soft and tender tone that filled the room with maternal love. ALine and Hasslima were renowned alchemist that came from the red dessert, they refined such elixirs that they were consider master of potions and their non parallel skills were often questioned since they migrated here because where they used to live did not accepted the idea of two womens loving each other. They were close friends with Odalia Blight for a reason still is uncomprehend by the old royalty. “mom, mommy thanks.” Boscha responded to her moms, it was a tradicion of her family ascendants, the younger generation must acquire expertise in the field by themselves before the family helps them and by working together they accepted her into the family business and recognised her as an adult and their equals. Skara was happy for Boscha, this was such an important moment in her life but Skara knew that she and Willow were not intruding this moment but making it grand and glorious to Boscha since Boscha always told them that they must be in this precise moment since they were reseason Boscha worked so hard. Boscha thought that Skara and Willow were the pillars of her life and AMity was a sister she could count with but she wanted to become strong enough to stand on her own feet and know she had accomplished that.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity and luz were chatting, enjoying the bliss of the moment, no more preoccupation or worrys crossed their minds. They were in tune, their heart beats were in sync and their decision to survive this was solid and monolithic. They were making agreements since they were going on vacations and they wanted to be as perfect and smooth as possible. Amity had told Luz that Emira took Viney to the mansion since it was the safer place to be and remained with her and that Edrick and Jerbo were there too. Amity explained to Luz the reason behind it, that when Viney was a child her mother and father took her to a polys to see the animals that were there but it was the same time the old nobility attacked the polys and in the confusion one of the soldiers of the Kingdom killed her father and blinded her with a light spell, her mother escaped with viney but since there Viney can't even hear a battle without losing her breath and becoming so scared she cant even move, talk or even go to the bathroom at all and that's why Emira, Edrick and jerbo were there for her since her mother died by a heart attack some time before and Viney can't survive alone, also explained that it was the same reason she became a master in beast taming to had puddles help her survive her PTSD. Luz was sad over the fact Viney had such a tragic past but understood that she had a beautiful family that helped get her through all of that and she had a girlfriend that loved so much. Luz was about to speak when the signal horn was blown, the enemy was moving with the sun on their backs. Luz knew at the same moment she saw her uncle Belos raised the dragon banner that this was a fight she needed to win. Luz hardened her gaze and stood up with such fiery eyes and presented her hand to help Amity stand up. 

Amity gladly accepted Luz’s hand and stood up gracefully and understood that it was the time for the battle. Luz and Amity saw on the horizon the marching armada that was coming to attack them, Luz summoned her nodachi(two handed and longer version of the katana) while Amity summoned four abominations and unsheathed the khopesh Luz lent her. Amity wanted to earn Luz weapons as a sign of respect as Luz had not tried to use abomination magic, it was a silent agreement. Amity was surprised her magic had become so large and decided to talk it later with Luz since the battle was about to begin.

The soldiers were marching, their footsteps sounded reacher to the wall and their number were overwhelming, the rising sun reflected on their shiny metal armor but surprisingly there weren't any cavalry on their regiment but their number compensated for it. With the order of the emperor to fight until all of the enemy were dead and the enemy approaching the wall Luz decided to fight at her best and try to make this experience no longer than it was needed to Amity. 

All of the Boiling kingdom soldiers were ready and the witches too, the tension was palpable, the air was filled with thrill and fear. The kingdom soldiers marched to fight front to front against titan’s soldier’s. The archer on the wall prepared to shoot when the enemy was within range before the two armies clashed. Amity waited patiently for Luz’s signal to go and start attacking, somehow she was anxious to fight, to realize all the hate, anger and madness she had accumulated over the years in her soul and to fight side by side with Luz. Amity knew in her heart that Luz wanted to protect her from this but she had respected her decision, Amity understood that Luz saw her as her equal and someone precious to her. Luz gave the signal and the archers shooted directly towards the enemy and most of them landed a solid hit even if most of the arrows did not kill or harmed so little the enemy was enough distraction for the kingdom soldier that allowed them to have the edge on the battlefield. After the archers Luz, Amity, WIllow and many witches and armed civilians flew or ran into the battlefield.

The soldiers clashed and the first blood was for the kingdom, the battle was intense and fierce. The sky was blocked by the constant arrows in the sky and the footsteps were loud enough to shake the foundation in the hearts of the citizens that took refuge inside of the city. clashes and blood flew from the soldiers as they killed each other, Titan’s soldiers were well equipped but they had not considered the power magic from the Boiling witches. Plants and vines were created to trip them, some soldiers were actually illusions and a misty fog covered the battlefield but only for titan soldiers. Titan’s magic was more developed in the craftsmanship industry rather than their counterpart, the Boiling Kingdom, that widened magic more and more each year, they had the better equipment but their odds in this battle were shifting and their confidence dropping but nevertheless their ferocity and determination did not flatter. 

The battle had just begun and yet so many soldiers had passed to the next world, the ground was soiled with so much blood that even in the future a flower was to bloom there it would be red no matter what. The screams of the one that were killed echoed through the night as a lullaby for the gods if they were any presents. Luz was part of the vanguard and she was fighting like a daemon, each attack, slash and stab were precise and skillful, all the enemies she was facing were dead but she was not defending since Amity was there fighting alongside her and using one of the four abomination she had summoned to protect Luz in sync with Luz’s movements, the abomination who used bow had long transformed them into two winged spears and that fight alongside the abomination who wielded a two handed sword. It was a blood shed and Amity was covered in sweat and her enemies blood but out of nowhere her abomination sword broke and Amity did not have the energy to make another one in this condition since she was also burning and freezing her enemies while the abomination fought in close quarters. Luz heard the snap of Amity’s abomination blade and retread to her side, “Make you abomination use this, I have more weapons and it's time to end this” Luz told Amity while she throwed her nodachi at the now weaponless abomination who catch it and continued attacking. Amity wanted to kiss Luz so much but this was not the moment or the time for that. Inside Amity’s mind she was screaming in joy that Luz even in the middle of the butchery the battlefield was now but not only that but lent her the swords she was using so that Amity could continue fighting without depleting her magic to the point of injuring her body. Amity decided that if this was not enough proof of the trust and care Luz had to her nothing would be enough. Amity observed that Luz summoned her hunting wolves, King and Queeny, to aid her in the battle field but she had strange weapons. “A scythe?” Amity thought for only a second before she remembered where she was and what she was doing and decided to pry into that later. Willow was fighting like demong herself, cutting slahing and dogging like she was born to be in the battlefield, as if this was her natural state. Willow was using the vines not only to trip the enemy soldiers but to kill those who were laying on the ground or to impale them from beneath. Willow was determined, she wanted to return to her lovers sides and be with them and enjoy their lives together without to much complication like this one or all the bullshit she had to deal in the city but this did not matter now, if she became a well know in this battle she could get the respect she deserved and put all of that behind and finally be in peace with the womens she loves. Luz was fighting alongside King and Queeny and they were, indeed, making honor to their names. While KIng fought in the open and in a straight way, Queeny decied to lure in the shados and kill anyone who was stupid enought to gave her tehir backs. 

Luz was a mad woman who had lost all mercy in her heart,striking each enemy she encountered with a precise slash that some enemies before dying soiled their pants. Luz was tired of battling and fighting but she needed to fight because she was defending Amity without her noticing. The more enemies focused on Luz less enemies were to attack Amity. Luz hated the idea of Amity dirting her hands with the blood and making her feel the burden of killing someone. 

The fight carried for long, many corpses lay in the field and their putrid smell reached inside the city. The ravens and vultures were soaring the skies waiting for the battle to end to feast on the corpses. Too many losses both of the armies had, many good men and women lives were taken by humans whims and greed for something they had forsaken before. Luz scythe was bathed in blood of her enemies and Amity had lost two of her abominations in the middle of the battle but they were winning. The Titan’s soldiers did not expect that Volester's message was wrong and that the Boiling kingdom had prepared so well for their supposedly secret attack but the answer was in front of their eyes, their brother of arms laying on the ground dead or hanging from a tree impaled by a vine. They tried to retreat to save as many lives as they could but did not expect to find an army of demons on their backs until they saw a figure waving his hand in a sign of farewell. Amity was tired and she was not being able to breath well enough but Luz was fighting and so she would fight until Luz retired or she was dead, “damn, why didn't I dodge that attack?” Amity questioned herself while their two abominations and Queeny were protecting her . She was hit in the abdomen with a mace and she was sure she would need healing but that did not matter now. Amity eyes were on fire and she was exerting such raw powers that she made another abomination but this one was smaller but more agile and refined and looked like Luz a little bit and she wielded the nodachi Luz had lent her. The soldiers were slaughtered by the combined attack of the demons and the Boling kingdom soldiers, not one was spared and all of them were killed without a second thought. Luz was calming herself when she noticed that Amity was laying on the ground with Queeny protecting her. The battle had ended and there were no more enemies alive and the fight was over. Luz rushed to Amity’s side as fast as she could, un-summoning her weapon in the proces. Luz had teary eyes and looked at Amity's abdomen to try and find the source of the blood and she found a deep, messy wound, Luz quickly smelled poison from the blood Amity was spilling and tried to wake Amity but she was to weak that she could only mumble some words with trouble. Luz signaled King who was faster than Queeny and rushed into the city not bothering on anything else that could be happening around them. Luz was frantic and she was almost at the point of snapping and going into a suicide mission to destroy those who had hurt Amity. It was a sad day for many people and the funeral would be a sea of tears. Luz was near the medical tent prepared to help all the injured people and she was glad that there was a chance to save Amity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is not 20 but I wanted to have a reference to know how long I want to make this fanfic and give you and idea of how long this fic could possibly be but is unsure at the moment.


	13. Clear Skies and New Journies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, we just happen to end the first arc of the history. I hope you are all well, enjoying a good life and if not I pray so that all of you become happier each day.  
> Sorry if the chapter 12 felt rushed but I had an examan the day after I published that chapter so I needed to study but also wanted to give my amaizing and awsome readers the chapter they deserve.

Luz reached the infirmary near the wall, sweating and tired. All of Luz’s body was aching and begging her to rest but Luz was focused on saving Amity’s life. Luz was on her breaking point, anger, sadness, madness and self hate were on her mind, anger because Amity was injured and on the verge of dying, sadness for Amity who had suffered a lot and did not deserve to suffer more, madness and self hate sinche Lz did not understood what to do, always her comrades when injured to this point always died but she did not wanted this to be the final day of Amity life.

Luz quickly entered the tent and saw that it was full, men and women were all over the place either on the beds or as doctors and nurses and it was a pandemonium, running and shouting, people rushing and wives, husbands and relatives were crying, begging to their gods or cursing them. Luz had enough but found that Kikimora was on the other side of the tent and Luz knew she must talk to her. Luz rushed to Kikimora's side as quickly while taking care that Amity was breathing and not bumping into someone, Luz even with Amity was nimble and fast. Kikimora noticed that Luz was coming to where she was but when she saw Amity's state she stood up and urged a doctor to come here immediately. Kikimora feared for her life, not only the emperor's niece was requesting her help but also the daughter of Alastor and Odalia was in trouble and if something happened to one of them it would be her death. When Luz finally arrived with Kikimora, she rushed to lay down Amity on the bed and let the doctor do her work and Kikimora demanded that Luz needed to be examined by a doctor to be certain that she was out of risk. For the first time Kikimora was certain that Luz would hate her but it was her surprise when Luz smiled at her, “How is my uncle doing?” Luz asked with a nervous and sad tone but Kikimora understood that it was because of Amity's state. Kikimora sighted “He is doing fine but with the news of the traitor under his nose and the stupid battle was enought to make him mad. Also when your mother were killed he was not informed of the actions of what now is called ‘the old nobles’ and how the started a war with the polys and nearly decimated them and also her wife was killed in this stupid accident so I could say that he is well more or less since he saw you for the firt time, after that he is better.” Kikimora told the truth, the life of the emperor was not easy or comfortable as people believed. Luz wanted to talk more with Kikimora who was always by her uncle’s side but suddenly she felt the pain of her own injuries. Luz injuries weren’t small and shallow but large and some were deep cuts, how Luz was standing and rushing with Amity in her arms. Luz was losing too much blood while Amity was unconscious, so Kikimora knew that both of their lives were on the line but the casualties were too high to diverge all the doctors to save both of them quickly.

The infirmary tent had a dark and gloomy aura around it, too many deaths had happened since even with magic death was impossible to avoid, not all the injuries could be healed with magic or some conditions like poison were unaffected by spells. Kikimora suddenly had a bright idea and cursed herself for not thinking this before, but before she rushed to accomplish her idea she ordered Luz to keep watching Amity while she rushed to bring help to all the infirmary and them.

Kikimora ran faster than she could think of, trying to reach the alchemist and potions provisional house where the Brew’s family was, they could help the injuries with their potions.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boscha and Skara were waiting for Willow to come back to them, while Skara was playing the violin she was given by Meph, Boscha was brewing with her mother all sorts of medical potions. Both of Boscha’s mother knew she wanted to make so much of this potions and oils to make sure that when Willow came home to her if she had any wounds, she could had some healing potions no matter what. Aline was worried, it was still soon after the battle ended but Willow had not come back to them and she was getting more worried by each passing second. Hasslima was nervous of the possible outcome of the battle, the possibilities of fatal wounds or cheap tactics was too high in a war even if it was just one battle. She was hoping that Willow only encountered normal soldiers and not someone experimented in the art of war, if so Willow would be in so much trouble and he could end up dying on the battlefield. 

The Brew family was the best potions family since the three of them dedicated themselves to that expecificlty but when it came to one person Odalia Blight was the best potioner in the kingdom but she had a special contract with the emperor so she could not assist them in helping the armed civilians but she had the worst job of preparing as much potions and medical items for the soldiers and the stress was visible if you look closely at Odalia’s hair, it was turning white sooner that expected.

The door smashed open and a sweaty Kikimora appeared with short breath, she came running from who knows where. “we need your potions, there is too many injured person and not enough staff for the armed civilians also you don't have to worry about Willow she already healed but she need rest after his surgery but Luz had many wounds and I think some broken bone but Amity has been poisoned and she need your help.” Kikimora explained in a single breath and desperation was palpable in her voice. Poison was not a common thing in the Kingdom and it was rarely available in the stores since there were too many poisons and many variables for the poison to work but Hasslima and Aline had a very good remedy against all poisons but it was very expensive and very hard to produce. Hasslima was ready to use it since it was her daughter's best friend and the one who helped Boscha through the hardest parts of her life but Aline was not so sure but one look at Boscha’s expression changed her mind and wanted to help her daughter's friends and nodded. Kikimora was ecstatic that Hasslima and Aline were going to help Luz and Amity a bit but this was not the moment to celebrate this. All of them started running with the needed potions and ready to help them. Boscha and Skara were running while crying since their beautiful plant lover was safe and sound even if she was badly wounded. She was alive and she would recover in time but Boscha was worried about Amity, this must be a traumatic experience for her, fighting for her life while worrying about Luz. Boscha was certain that Amity would survive with her mothers help but wondered which of Amity’s personalities would be the dominant when she woke up and hoped that the real Amity was it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luz was heating up since all of her body felt hot and she was sure she lost too much blood and that she could be fighting an infection or maybe it was something else. The doctors were already taking care of Amity but the poison was a problem they could not solve so easily at the moment. Luz hoped that Kikimora arrived before she passed out but was happy that Amity was being treated for all her injuries.

Luz closed her eyes and let out a grow of pain, she had some broken ribs and one of her shoulders dislocated but when she saw Amity’s state back then she forgot all of her pain but now when she started to relax all of the pain came back and became more intense and maybe she shredded some of her muscles since she was fighting like a beast. One of the doctors noticed Luz sated and rushed to treat her, yelling some stuff Luz could not decipher since she was passing out. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikimora arrived an hour later after she had left the infirmary and instantly she rushed to where Amity and Luz were. Kikimora feared for their lives but she saw that Amity only needed to rest and drink the potion to eliminate the poison out of her sistem while Luz was in the operation room and had been for 30 minutes. Hasslima and Aline started to treat Amitis potion with their personal and super rare elixir not even the entire potions coven could create something like this but since it was not needed in the kingdom it was not rewarded as it should be. Kikimora summoned her scroll to inform Belos, Eda and Lilith of Luz conditions. 

Meanwhile Boscha and Skara were searching for Willow. They could hear their own heartbeat in their ears, both of their bodies were tense and they wore desperation as a coat. After fifteen minutes of searching and anxiety building up they found Willow was in another tent, in front of the infirmary where all the surgery patients were resting and being observed to see their reactions to their procedement. Willow had a broken rib and one of her lungs was perforated by this and was brought by a soldier who saw him, curiously enough the soldier who brought him was the same who did not want him to be part of the battle. Boscha was openly crying and Skara was shedding tears of happiness, both of them were glad that he survived the battle and were so worried something horrible could happen to him but now he was safe and would recover in the future. Boscha dried off her tiers and steeled herself, Luz was being operated on and it could take a long time to know if she would survive the surgery.

AMity woke up thirty minutes after the elixir had been administered and was in a confused state, one moment she was in the middle of a butchery and now she was in the infirmary tent with her stomach bandage and very sore. All of Amity's limbs were sore and the pain was unbearable, she was groaning because of the pain when a hand offered a bottle of pain killer potion. She gladly took it and noticed that it was Hasslima and she had a sorrowful expression. “Amity, I’m glad you woke up but you need to rest and maintain bedridden for a while, at least a few hours. Your injuries were severe even if they looked so shallow and you were poisoned too so you must rest a lot. Also please keep in mind your health but I need to inform you that Luz’s condition was very bad, she had broken ribs and loose too much blood and she could be in a wheelchair for some time since they just informed that the bones in her legs were damaged too and that she could not walk for some time. Please do not worry and be brave like her, she was the one who brought you here despite her injuries.” Hasslime told Amity and hoped that Amity would stay still and rested. Amity started crying, the woman she started loving and caring for was badly injured and most of her wounds were worse since she brought her here. Amity felt so mad at Luz for not caring about herself and was in complete panic since she could not know if Luz would survive but decided in keeping the belief that Luz would survive and decided that she would help her pull through this together. 

The minutes became hours, it was painfully slow in Amity’s mind but when the third hour passed, Boscha sat on a chair near her bed. “I want you to know that I will be here no matter what until we get a notice about Luz, not even hell could rip me apart from you in this difficult moment, that I swear.” Boscha was tender and firm in her tone and stayed there. “You know, Luz wants to be a teacher when this is over, she wants to teach to use swords and that stuff and maybe some elemental magic or hunting. She also agrees to go to the Blight state to relax and now I'm afraid of the news of her not coming back to me, not being able to hear her snores, how she moves in bed to make space for me in her arms, not eating her delicious food or even hearing her voice. I feel so powerless in this situacion, I don't know what to do” Amity cracked up in the middle of what she was telling Boscha, her tears were like never ending rivers and you could hear and feel all the pain Amity felt in that precise moment. It was more painful to wait for a single news about her beloved that she was mentally drowning in all of the possibilities, her hands turned into fist so tight that she was about to draw blood when suddenly a doctor came by to them.

The doctor approached them slowly, covered in sweat and blood over his surgeri clothes. Any one could see how tired he was, bags under his eyes and his sluggish movements were the result of all the time he was working. “Luz Clawthorne has been transferred to the post operative and rest tent, are you Luz’s fiance Amity Blight?” The doctor’s voice showed he was exhausted but he was determined enough to finish his last round. Amity was observing the doctor carefully, trying to see if he was a good news bearer or not. Amity's voice failed her when she tried to speak and that frustrated her more and more but Boscha noticed and understood how much stress Amity was under at the moment and decided to respond on her behalf “yes, she is Amity Blight, Luz fiance. Please you must have brought some good news.” Boscha talked with hope in her voice for Amity, she used to have a shitty life, Bullies, people trying to hook up with her so they could use her family name and power, idiots who thought they could play with Amity for some fun. Boscha was sure Luz was one, if not the only ray of sunlight in her personal life beside her and Skara. The doctor had his face covered hence, neither Amity nor Boscha could read his expression to know what he was going to tell them, that made Amity fear the worst and prepare for it. Amity was certain that Luz would survive but all in her life had shown her that no matter what she wanted the stars would play her like a doll and make the worst possible outcome the only one that would happen. 

The doctor sensed their distress and took his mask, he was covered with sweat and underneath his full face mask was another face mask that only covered his mouth but his eyes were full of vitality. “Luz had 5 ribs broken and two of them punctured one of her lungs but we were able to close it in time so there would not be any permanent damage, both of her legs suffered from great impact thuss her bones had some cracks. She needs to rest her legs but the most of the damage was to her muscles, the ones in her legs were shredded so she will need at least one week with the special medicine we prescrite her so she could use her legs again normally since it was a severe injury but not unhealable. Her arms and head had some cuts and bruises but nothing too extreme or severe. I advise that she rest from two to three months before she does any vigorous activities, also she would need a helper since is going to need a wheelchair for that time. She is going to need some painkilling potions and help all the time but she will have a full recovery if she follows these recommendations.”

The doctor spoke good news to Amity, who was crying because of the news. Luz was going to recover even if it took so much time but that did not matter at the moment for Amity since Luz was alive. Boscha was happy for Amity, for the first time she had found someone who loved her as an individual and did not see her as a tool for personal fame or money. Amity and Luz deserved the best in life and each other, both had been through so much and now was their resting time. Amity tried to stand up and rush to where Luz was but was stopped by Boscha and the doctor who both had an expression of ‘really?’ on their faces. Amity realised that she was also injured and was wearing only a white shirt since all of the other clothes were either bathed in blood and mud or were unusable since there were too many cuts on it. Amity was red of embarrassment and hid her face with the bed sheets. Boscha was grinning like a mad woman, the ice queen personality that Amity had was replaced by a love driven puppy that did not mind showing the world her almost naked butt as long she was with Luz. The doctor brought back a provisional wheelchair and some provisional bright pink sweatpants but at the moment Amity did not care if she was wearing a tutu, she just wanted to be by Luz’s side as soon and fast as possible. Amity rapidly put on the sweatpants under the bed sheets as fast and careful as she could but boscha caught a glimpse of the underwear her mother make unconscious Amity to ware and was hilarious to Boshca but for the sake of helping Amity she could try and not laugh at this precise moment. The doctor helped Amity to sit on the wheelchair and Boscha was pushing her into the next tent so she could see Luz.

Amity was getting impatient every second that passed, her heartbeat was increasing and she was starting to sweat a little. “I understand how much you want to see LUz but I think she would say to you that you should also take care of your own health. Please Amity relax, she is going to be fine, the doctor said that his life was no longer in danger and she was going to have a full recovery. So chill out my friend, you have to much to worry like your paw theme panty you are wearing, cortesi of my mommy(Aline) the prankster” Boscha told Amity with a serious face but neither of them could hold their laugher, Boscha was laughing her ass of while Amity was laughing carefully so she did not ripped her stitches. 

“Wanna come with us for some long and so needed vacations in the Blight state, there is a pool and some beaches. You could bring Willow and Skara if you want, I know how much you want to see them in their bathing suits, also I will need some help with my injury and to help Luz.” Amity offered to Boscha with a sincere smile and hoping she accepted, it was a long time ago when they had taken a vacation together and Amity missed spending some quality time with her. Boscha was thinking, right now after the battle there won’t be any classes in the future since most of the teacher helped with the battle either in the battlefield or in the potions tent, in the infirmary or shielding those who were inside the city, protecting those man, woman and children who could not fight or were to afraid. No one would call them cowards since not everyone is ready to put his or her life on the line, also they donated all of their potions and even some elixirs so that the casualties on our side were lessened. “Alright little miss perfect, we accept your offer but I won't help her in the bathroom, that's your booty duty. Willow needs some rest too and all of the people there are nice and they wouldn’t care about Willow’s situacion but yeah. I hope you have a cutier swimsuit than me or you are going to lose the normal bet” 

FInally they arrived at Luz's bed and there she was, unconscious and had both of her legs in a plaster. Luz’s body was bandaged and covered by a bed sheet. Amity had a lovely face as she was seeing Luz’s face. It looked like she was sleeping peacefully, as there were no important things to think or do, now it was her resting time and Amity wanted to spoil Luz to show her how she felt and to show how happy her life was with her.

Boscha let Amity have some privacy with her fiance, “you are luckier to see a dragon than to see Amity Blight show some of her true feelings” Boscha thought to herself before leaving to be at Willow’s side. Amity was stroking Luz short hair, or at least short in Luz opinion. Amity loved the way Luz’s hair felt in her hands, it was soft as silk thread and was black as the night. It was no surprise Luz was receiving blood transfusion but Amity wonder how long it would take for her to wake up but Amity was not in any rush for her to wake up, she just wanted Luz to rest and recover well, so that soon she could have her in her arms, to dance with her and maybe consummate her love for Luz. Luz was barely conscious but the constant strokes on her hair were enough to soothe all of her worries, Amity was the only one who would do that since her mom usually just pat her head and her aunt hugged her. Luz was enjoying every thing that Amity was doing, fightin by her side was something not even in the rebellion wanted to do but needed, so when Amity told Luz that no matter what she was either going to be there with her or none of them would be going. Luz’s heart was softened, she even revealed some of the secrets she guarded closely in her heart but she deemed Amity worthy not only of her but also of her hopes, dreams and wishes. The battle passed and so the storm ended, no more raging winds or death omens, the skies were cleared and the day was filled with joy and tears. Most of the armed civilians survived but at the cost of most of the soldier's lives, it was a joyful day for some or the worst day for others. Families were broken by the reaper and some were reunited like a blessing but all of them holded in their hearts the names of their fallen brother and sister, deep inside them was not regret but pride since their death were not protecting building or riches but the lives of their loved one. The skies were clear and the sun was bright and shining, a new set of winds were arriving, new plans were made and certainly new journeys were opened.


	14. the road to Blight state part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope that al of you are fine and protecting yourselfs from the covid and all the things happening in US. Its been a rough week for me, a little depresed but now im fine. Please take care of your mental health too

Amity and Luz spent the night in the infirmary tent, they were so tired from the battle that did not care of the place they were sleeping. The winds of the night were the lullabies for the soldiers, a deity had come to grant them a good rest for the day, while the citizens who did not partake in the battle could mourn, cry and pray for their lost one. The emperor walked to where the families were, all of the citizens were shocked at this. The emperor himself was there but they were not told beforehand and the families did not prepare anything for him. The families were mostly comom persons, nothing out of the ordinary yet the emperor was there. Belos was sad, so many death for a woman who was not part of their Kingdom, he wondered If Luz knew they were here for her, to kidnap her and try to brainwash her into becoming what her mother despised but belos decided that he would consider that later and proceeded to kneel in front of the bodies and pray so they could achieve peace in the next world. That's how it was after the battle, hectic and chaotic but without a theart.

Amity woke up abruptly when she felt something pressing her stomach and she remembered that she was supposed to sleep alone but when a cute whiny voice talked she became so red and so hot she thought she would just combust at that spot “mmm… Amity you are so warm and comfy so don't move'' Luz talked in her sleep without realizing she was hugging the person in question. Luz was talking while sleeping, hugging Amity. Amity rapidly remembered that Luz had surgery and proceeded carefully to check if any of the stiches LUz had were not ripped and ehr wounds were reopened. Amity was checking each one of the cuts and stitches when Luz talked again “Don't be naughty, I promise that when we are married we won't leave the bed”. If Amity was not concerned with Luz health she would had paid atencion but she did not until another voice called her “Really, you suffer so many wounds and trauma fighting a high scale battle and your reaction is to get lucky with your medicated fiance, jeez kids these days” Amity abruptly stopped and turned around to see Eda in a orange shirt and black leather trousers, with a smirk on her face. Amity lost it and decided that she needed to rest after this and accepted Luz embrace while her face was completely red but she had a smile on her face. Eda was truly overprotective if Luz was in any situation but if Amity was with Luz she trusted Amity and it had paid off, even when Amity could die of poisoning she fought side by side with Luz because they respected and loved each other so much. Eda whispered into Amity’s pointy ears “we are going to move you so you could rest inside of the mansion, so you could sleep better or do whatever you want to do but later a doctor will pass by to see if the elixir they injected to Luz had the intended effect and closed all of her wounds but she will need to rest since the internal cant be healed with magic, by the way there will be a box on the first drawer of the night stand with some oils and other thinks so that you could enjoy yourselves.” Amity was embarrassed and wanted to die, not only she had some lusty thoughts but the insinuation that Eda had made was too much for her.

So two days after the battle had passed, Luz wounds were healed but her bones and blood still needed time. The relationship between Luz and Amity improved a little, Amity was able to change and bath Luz without passing out of embarrassment and Amity could contain her nose bleeds too. Amity’s condition improved a lot faster than Luz since she held minor cuts and the potions was erased by a very rare elixir from the Brews family but Amity was still concerned with her mental health, she was more outgoing and showed more her emotions but some were difficult to contain or even understand them. Her anger towards her mother was the most complicated, her mother defended her when she couldn’t and admired her potential but on the other hand her mother was the one who represed and physiological abused her. Amity opted for the silent and cold treatment until she understood what had happened to her mother since Lilith told her that she was a nice caring girl back then but something happened that turned her into what she was now, Lilith even told Amity that Eda and Odalia had a relationship even if they decided to terminated that because they were not working and were friends after that. After hearing all of that Amity realised that she did not know much of her family history, she knew all of the Blight history but not her mother or her fathers history and before she made any judgment about them she decided that she needed that information before she made anything. Amity also noticed a change in Luz, she was depressed these two days. Luz, the normally cheerful person was now a very quiet and gloomy person. A part of the necessities that needed to be done like the washing and cleaning Luz body and feeding her Luz avoided talking with her and Amity was at first understanding that Luz would tell her when she was ready but two had passed and she was done.

Amity entered their bedroom with their supper, a bowl of chicken soup made by herself and a glass of orange juice. Amity was in her comfy onesie and Luz in an oversized shirt since it was resting all day. AMity noticed that Luz was absent minded while looking through the window and decided this was the best moment to attack “So Luz are you going to tell me what's been bothering you or what?” Amity spoke with authority and left no room for discussion or diversion. Luz started crying rivers, sadness overflowed the room and Amity was touched but determined to hear her answer. “I'm sorry, you should never have been there.” Luz told Amity while she was crying, all of Luz’s emotions were overflowing like a broken dam. Amity responded with a tender tone while she kneel in front of Luz and holded her head between her hands forcing Luz to focused on her “It was my decision and did not regret it, you watched my back and defended me from so many thing and I did the same, my injury was from a blow directed at your back without you realising so i protect you and I will do it again without other thought. I love you Luz, no matter what happens I will be by your side but you need to stop tormenting yourself with decisions others made. I know for a fact that you wanted me safe but for me there is no other place that is safer than by your side, even if it is in the middle of a butchery called war”. AMity’s words sinked into Luz’s heart and she continued crying holding Amity's hands, Luz felt for the first time in her life the fear of losing someone important to her, someone who loved her and that thought alone was enough to make her feel like she failed protecting her. Amity now understood what she was feeling, her pride was protecting the thing and person she loved but Luz was not a god and she decided to go there to at least shoulder some of the pain Luz was holding. Amity voiced her opinion “Luz, i'm my own person and I will bear the consequences of my own actions but if you go to hell to protect me, I will go there to protect you. Now you need to decide if you want to come with me to the Blight state or no but I warn you I will only take a yes for an answer” Luz was happier that Amity was by her side and that she wanted to protect her even after she saw how Luz was on the battlefield. Luz nodded not trusting her voice, and saw with teary eyes at Amity and leaned to kiss her. Amity smiled, Luz was adapting to her new reality, no more battles and no more deaths but the most important thing was that Luz was learning how to be a lady, a woman in society and not just a warrior waiting for a battle. Amity complied and kissed Luz with love and passion, hoping that this was just the beginning of her new life.

Luz and Amity were shocked and sad, Eda had told them that the life in the city was not for her after so many years living in the forest and she was going back to the owl house to resume her daily live and argued that Luz and Amity were already adults thus they did not needed a babysitter for now, wich made Luz and Amity reden up to their ears. Eda explained that they needed their own space without any other people with them, they needed to learn how to live and survive by their own since they were adults and with Eda here they would end up depending on her if something happened. Luz and Amity understood her point, when the battle against titan was about to happen Luz and Amity sent Emira and Viney to the mansion so they could protect themselves but if Eda was not in the mansion they would not be able to enter. Most of the decision taken was that either Eda or Lilith was at home but this needed to change so they could grow up.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boscha and Skara were pushing Willow’s wheelchair, they were going to the Clawthorne mansion to visit Luz and Amity to arrange the time and how they were going to the Bligh state. The journey to go there wasn’t long but it was difficult since they had to pass the ribs, a series of mountains that divide boonesborough and the Blight state. Normally it would take about a day if they were careful but with Luz’s and Willow’s condition it could be more time consuming since they would need more time to enter and leave the carriage.

When they arrived at the manor, they were received by Amity who welcomed them and brought them to the garden where Luz was resting. Skara was happy that it was in the garden meaning she could play her violin or her celo while they talked, making a good atmosphere. Willow was happier than anyone there, she was recognised as an excellent swordsman and gained the respect of his peers and he was able to bring honor to her family. Willow’s fathers were so worried about him that they cried too much that day but now they were so happy for her son. Boscha was super happy, she was able to get the acceptance of her mother to do something important for her but it was still a secret and wanted to reveal it in a very special moment. When they arrived at the garden Luz happily waved at them with a bright smile that melted their hearts. Luz was so excited to spend some time with Boscha and Skara and finally meet Willow, she had heard from Boscha, Amity and Lilith about her but she had never met her in person and in the battlefield she could not find her since Luz did not know how she looked like. 

Willow was very nervous since he was meeting her boss and he wanted to give a good impression since he was hired without any problem. Willow had thought that the Clawthorne were narrow minded and they would hate him since he was a trans person but surprisingly he was accepted by his abilities without even considering how he looked like. They welcome him as who he was and not as who he was supposed to be. Willow was sweating river and was absent minded when some talked to her “So you are Willow, that I have heard so much about”. Willow snapped from his mind and noticed she was in front of Luz who was smiling at her. Willow coughed a little and returned the smile and answered “ Yes I'm William Petunia Ceres, It’s my honor to meet you”. Everyone was shocked, Luz because she was used to people being less friendly, a more rigid speaking manner and not being so formal while the rest were amused by this since Willow usually was more aggressive and direct to other people outside her small circle. Luz chuckled and responded in a kindly manner “ no need to be so formal, and the honor is mine. I saw your work in the garden and I was impressed by it” Willow nodded and smiled.

After an hour of chit chatting and some refreshments Boscha popped a question wanting to know something “So Ams, how are the wedding plans?”Amity and Luz were stupefied, they hadn’t thought about it, there had been so many problem that they had not even consider thinking about it. Luz was red, the prospect of the marriage between her and Amity was too good to be true in her mind. Amity was such an impressive person, so gorgeous and intelligent that Luz thought that after the peace was settled Amity would ask if there were any chance for the marriage to be called off. Luz never thought that she was appealing as a partner, sure she was good looking but with so little social experience and many years of battle and scars on her body made her so insecure and always thought that she was on the singles list for ever but when Amity responded Luz became like a little shy kitten. “ We haven’t planned anything but I had some ideas. I wanted to be married in a field of flowers and had a pretty white dress and seal the marriage with Luz with a beautiful kiss at dawn but more importantly, when are you going to propose to them Boscha I can see they are waiting for it” Amity say the last word while grinning like a mad woman, fully knowing Boscha’s intencion and Amity wanted to reverse the attention from her and Luz’s wedding to Boscha as a payback.

Skara and Willow became as red as Luz on the prospect of being married to Boscha, it was a big deal for both of them, they loved her but in the Boiling kingdom there was not allowed to have two oficial wives and that was a very difficult topic for the three of them. Amity was about to apologise when she saw how Boscha became so blue because her comment bus Luz interjected an interesting observation “That is not the law of the Kingdom but of the nobles families, the law says that you can marry more than one person if you are capable of maintaining peace and a good life with them. So as long as you have the money and you are able to make them happy you can marry by the official law, the rule you commented is to maintain some hierarchy and be crystal clear of the succession rights. My uncle made that law so anyone could marry without the intention of stealing some fortune or something like that.”. All of them were shocked that Luz knew the actual law so clearly and that her uncle was the emperor himself, all of their mouths were wide open except for Amity and were very perplexed. The air filled with seriousness, LUz was part of the royal family, the family who holded the most political and military power in the kingdom but her behavior and personality did not match with their idea of royalty. Luz noticed the tense air they were breathing and decided to clear any confusion that could cause trouble “Yes, I’m, indeed, royalty but I'm not in the succession of the throne and I was raised without the pesky intervencion of the old people in the palace so I don't care too much about formalities or social ranks with my friends, so please chill.” Luz talked with a softly tone and ended with a beautiful and friendly smile and Amity could not resist any more and gave Luz a short but a very passionate kiss on her lips. Boscha smiled at this, Amity was not very fond of publicly showing her affection so this was a good thing because Amity was trusting more herself and Luz. 

“Awww Viney, my little sister is growing so fast, I still remember how flustered and shy she was when Ed and I told her about kissing” Emira told Viney with enough volume that all of them heard her clearly. Amity was annoyed by Emira’s comment but when she was about to retort to her sister with the same coin Viney embarrassed Emira in public “like when you tried to ask me to our first date that you were blabbing that Edrick had to decipher your words before I said yes?” Amity started laughing so hard her stomach hurt while Emira was as red as a cherry. Boscha, Skara and Willow were laughing but in a discreet way while Luz was smiling at Viney “I hope you were safe enough in the mansion Viney and that they weren’t any troubles here”. Viney was glad that when she had an episode of PTSD Luz and Amity were here with Emira and told her that she could take refuge in the mansion and rest safely there and Viney was very grateful for that. Since Viney and Emira were not on a social visit to Luz they had not brought Puddles . Emira coughed a little and looked seriously at Luz “thank you for saving my sister, I'm grateful that she was with you, we are forever in your debt or saving her life. If you need anything, please let us know and we will help you without any delay.” Emira told Luz while she was kneeling, she had teary eyes and her expression was of sadness over what could have happened if Luz was not there since Amity clearly would have gone there even if she had not met Luz. Luz was speechless, she didn’t think that saving Amity’s life was something to be proud of since she was in love with Amity and Luz always thought of being with her and supporting her. Luz was visually confused; it was her experience that also taught her to save her allies no matter what.

Amity noticed the confused and conflicted look Luz had and smiled sadly at Luz but decided to cheer her up “Next time you will be the damsel in distress and I shall be you white armor knight” AMity told Luz while pointing her nose up into the sky with a dignified look on her face, what she said was true Amit wanted to improve in combat magic and swordplay so she could be a better partner in arms that she was now, her recent experience show that she was still green in the use of magic and how to take the upper hand in battles but when all of them saw LUz expresion mayhem was released. Luz was openly staring at Amity with tears streaming on her cheeks like rivers, no one except her mother and aunty had told her something like that, usually was the other way around they hated her for her abilities and strengths blaming her of her inability of saving everyone in their battlefields that's why she was always doing solo mission rather than co-op missions. Never in her life thought of ever hearing someone would see her a proper lady and that softener her hardened hearth and spoke the one sentence she never thought she would ever said “Marry me”. AMity was shocked by Luz words, they were crystal clear and determined, and Luz was looking at Amity as if she had seen an angel fallen from the sky. All of the rest were amused by this situacion the usually up front and direct person Amity usually was, was replaced by a shy, trembling and red as a tomato Amity in front of them while Luz usually silent and mysterious girl was now was open and direct of her intencion with Amity. Emira chuckled with Viney while Boscha, Skara and Willow were mindblown by this. 

Emira was the first one to recover while Amity was sitting shyly besides Luz “I believe I can convince father to give a dowry worth many coins but i believe that he will help you personally in anything you need and since you are the niece of the emperor and was confirmed in a trial so there isn’t much to give unless you want embarrassing stories of Amity” Emira told Luz with smirk in her face and mischievous eyes with her intencion being very clear but before she could said anything else, she was slapped in the back of the head by Viney, who was by her side and always holding Emira’s hand. Amity was mad at Emira but decided to leave the toruture of her sister for later. Luz felt tempted, she wanted to know how Amity was as a little child and her adventures as a toddler but decided to ask a different thing “ Why did you give her the nickname of ‘Mittens’? Luz spoke with sparks in her eyes while Emira was rubbing the back of her head and the one who responded was Boscha “easy, when Amity was little she liked gloves so much that they nicknamed like that but also I heard from Ed that she scratched her face many times and to avoid it they decided to put on some mittens to avoid it” Luz was enjoying the information she was getting about Amity while Amity was planning how to murder Boscha nad her sister in a painfully way but her attencion was centered in Luz when Luz without knowing was voicing her thoughts. “So, If i buy some gloves and mittens for her she would like it, also I can try and make them myself since I know how to knit but it would take too much time that I don't have but in my condition I could not possibly go into the marked to buy one myself so the best course of action would be buying it with Amity. oh man, thank the daemons that I asked aunty Lily to buy special clothes for the travel or i would be in a pinch” Luz realized she was speaking out loud when she saw Amity was smiling so tenderly and cute that Luz response was too became as red as her body allowed to be. Meanwhile in Amity’s mind she was screaming and everything was chaotic wondering what did Luz meant by special clothes, it was like the box that Eda told her or something completely different but she could not get that question out of her head no matter what she tried, “did Luz bought something like that or i'm just getting my mind some naughty thoughts”. 

After a while both Luz and Amity had calmed down. They were making arrangements to go out tomorrow at the first light of the day to the Blight estate in a special carriage big enough for the five of them.


	15. The Road to Blight State part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope all of you are doing well. Just a warning there is no story linked to what happened here so pleas when you read it, if you a problem like this the best course of action is serching for profesional help. Please take care and see you next week. feel free to coment if you want

The night was cold as the last breath of autumn, the falling leaves were dancing in the air, like dancers following the rhythm of the wind. The moon was so Bright that it shone making the leaves look like silver coated and showed a spectacular view, as if fairies were dancing with the leaves. The day came and Boscha, Skara and Willow were still asleep in the visiting bedroom in the mansion. Willow was especially tired, his recovery was fast but the cast he was using were itchy and uncomfortable but it was useful and maybe in a few days he would not need it anymore and he could do gardening again. The first rays of sunlight brightened the room and forced WIllow to wake up between Boscha and Skara, like a sandwich. Willow never felt so at peace or loved as she felt when he was held by Boscha or when he was the song by Skara those beautiful symphony and orchestras, one woman band she was but never in her life, cuoting Skara, had seen another muse that inspired her to compose and learn the music she had learn if wasn’t for him.

Willow was awake and he was resting thinking in a way to untangle himself from Boscha and Skara without alerting them or hurting herself but decided that the best way of doing it was bothering Boscha who treated him like a puppy in her eyes. Willow in fact loved that about Boscha, she genuinely loved him and Boscha was like a little puppy with him, always wanting his attention but always being there no matter what. Boscha was always there, his first consult with the doctor for his sexual correccion surgery and how to be able to achieve the change he wanted, during the long process of hormonal changes and endless and timed potions he needed to drink at the time she was there to help her coordinate and be able to maintain it since his father could not pay for the treatment but Boscha pay it no questions asked. Skara was the same, Skara was the first one to call him a him, helped him when he was in transition to look more like a male than a female and helped him be more accustomed with his body.

The day he presented after his final surgery to his parents they were so proud he was being himself and found his own identity and had found love with people who had accepted him as he was, even if at the moment he did not know he was in love with them. That day was marked inside his memory as the day he found a new sense of belonging that complemented her individuality and was the love he had for Boscha and Skara. Willow was admiring their bodies covered by a silver sheet of golden silk, how their siluest were so refine and beautiful, how Boscha’s face was illuminated by the sunlight coming from the window and made it look like it was chisel in marmol while Skara’s face was covered in half by the darkness and made her look like devilish woman who knew how to temps the saints. His time admiring their bodys and faces with an absent mind was interrupted when he felt a hand touching his back carefully, softly and with the tips of her fingers. 

-”Loving what you are seeing moonlace?” Skara talked half awake half asleep, without opening her eyes, she felt the observing gaze from WIllow since Boscha was not as subtle. Skara loved how Willow always looked captivated by Boscha and her, as if there were divine creatures in his eyes.

-” I just wanted to admire you, after all not every day I woke up with such beautiful woman by my side” Willow answered, with love in her tone and light in her eyes,-”at least not yet, until Bocha propose to us” after that he was laughing quietly and carefully not to wake up the raging beast that Boscha was if you wake her up suddenly. 

A knock on the door dragged the atencion between Skara and Willow to the door when Amity's voice echoed through the door loudly enough to even wake up Boscha, Skara giggled but Willow was not sure why. -”It's time to wake up!, take a quick shower and come down to eat breakfast or you will be going with an empty stomach and it’s a long way to do that!. Also Boscha, you need to be presentable in the state since I know how much you love skinny diving in the night!” Willow had never been in a special vacation with Boscha and Skara, so he was surprised about this knowing how Boscha felt about her body and how every morning except for weekends or stressful situation but generally she woke up four in the morning to do exercise, she had a very strict and nutricional only diet. Willow was impressed the first time she heard and saw this was so mad at Boscha telling her how bat it was actually for her mind to be so controlled and stric could made her become unstable in the future since no one can see the ends of all paths and help her achieve some balance in her live between her workout and what she eats, showing her how to enjoy her life. 

Skara helped Willow take a shower and dress, after being ready they woke up, tickling her and forcing her to take a shower and dress as quickly as she could or there wouldn't be any kissing or cuddling anymore. Skara decided to wear black leggings with a plain white skirt and white crop top over a net shirt, combined with flats shoes while Willow wore black jeans with a green dress shirt, with a black hoodie that had some flowers sewn by Willow’s father. Willow wanted to walk but one stern look from Skara was enough to force her into the wheelchair -“anyone who thinks Skara cant handle herself, she clearly had not seen in action or in bed.” WIllow thought with a smile while Skara was humming a lovely song. Thanks to Lilith's Magic apparently the stairs transformed into a ramp to allow better movement to Luz and WIllow’s wheelchair between floors since it was a hassle and a pain to move the wheelchairs up and down all the time. 

In the dining room there were Luz in a beautiful dark red dress that covered most of her body only leaving her forearms naked while Amity wore a pair of black leather jeans with combat boots, a purple tank top with a pitch black hoodie. Amity was tinkering with something while Luz was peacefully drinking a mixture of coffee and her medicines to help her not feel the disgusting taste of the medicine or being nagged by Amity and felt th cold in the night when Amity theathren with no more cuddles and a exciting surprise apparently prepared only for her. Luz was curious like a cat thus decided to abide the horrible tasting painkilling potions and the antibiotics shots she had to take each day, it was no secret that Luz hated needles. Willow and Skara were happy that even in these dire consequences they maintained a strong relationship even if it was different from what nobility usually had. 

After Boscha came down in a pink flowery dress they proceeded to eat while the servants helped carry the luggage into the carriage and prepared another carriage for them, it would take some time but it was spent eating breakfast and chatting. Luz was more vivid than she had been before, joking and laughing like she was free from all worry like a bird finally flying on her own into the limitless sky while Amity looked like a person that obtained her own freedom and was like a little child from the outskirt on her first time in the big city, amazed by everything she had see there, differente from everything she had seen before. Skara understood the reason for this and smiled knowing that Luz and Amity were a match made in heavens. They ate some pancakes with some egg and bacon with orange juice. After they finished eating they proceeded to the carriage while laughing all the way. For most of the people it would seem rather extrange going travelling into the forest without hiring some bodyguards to protect them through the forest and mountains but with the person inside the carriage were some of the best warriors and witches in the kingdom. They enter the carriage swiftly and where to go down the road.

Without any notice or trace on the other side of the street were some beautiful cherry blossoms and some bushes and behind them were the secret services of the emperor who were in secret protecting Luz from any trouble she could encounter on the road. They were secretly doing it since Luz did not want to be treated like royalty or like a rich kid. The secret service was there, invisible for the normal people, even high nobility, moving through the shadows and anonimatus. Some were some simple pedestrians who walked by or the coachman. When they were ready and all was set, it began their travel to the Bligh State also known as “the diamond of craftsman” since there were all the good schools and workshops that trained the best of the best and the best there in potions business were, obviously, the Blight family but there were the most proliferous and hardworking in the kingdom. 

When they passed the city gates that protected Boonesborough the view became breathtaking, rivers of green forest mixed with the sea blue sky, the birds chirping and the sounds of the wind passing through the leaves making a beautiful symphony that melted the most frozen hearth. The scenery was adorned with beautiful animals in the view running alongside the carriage sometimes. The deer were the most excepcional animals, few were left near the boiling kingdom since they were delicious but those majestic animals deserve protection and care and they were receiving it thanks to the emperor. 

Inside the carriage the atmosphere was so relaxed and calming than even a baby could sleep there without any worries, the conversation was fluid like fish swimming in water but a sore and difficult topic crossed their conversation after some hours passed and they were discussing it over a cup of tea. -“Im telling you, there is a reason why there is no empress but since no one can talk with him we can’t” Bosca told, she was adamant that the emperor must had an empress at some point of his life but Luz was feeling uncomfortable but tried to hide it but could not hold and decided to respond -“The emperor had a wife but circumstances were dire and the incident before we were born in the polys took her life prematurely and set of a chain of events that are not to be discussed lightly” Luz was uncomfortable with the discussion, it was problematic since it was related to some horrible memories and grim scars. Boscha was skeptic, Luz was known as the niece of the emperor but not much was disclosed and published about that. -“What situacion and incident with the polys, anything happened there outside the rebellion?” Boscha was questioning Luz trying to understand what happened, how an incident happened and covered whatever incident happened and it was so important that even the emperor was involved and suffered something. Luz was sweating, fearing some of the truth could slash back to Amity in some way since this was related to the Blights. Luz searched for Amity’s hand and as soon as she found it, she held it trying to find some solace in the deep dark thought she was having. Amity holded Luz hand tightly, her pulse was so fast and Amity noticed that Luz was sweating profusely but decided that this conversation must not be avoided -“The incident was a raid and extermination of the people that lived in the polys since they were considered unworthy of living in the country as free people or citizen. This was proposed by my grandparents and executed by what it’s called now  _ the old nobility _ , the deaths were devastating and it was a political problem that was too high but the laws were not broken in some sense so the punishment wasn’t something they could handle except when a notice came in the private trial. One death destroyed any glimpse of seeing a bright future again when it was disclosed that the wife of the emperor was killed by my grandparents and they almost killed the next heir of the throne. That's why I never meet my mothers parents.” Amity explained to Boscha, Willow and Skara the terrible sins of the Blight family orchestrated in the path of consolidation and executing their own justice sense. Amity was tense and fearful of their reaction considering what her family had done was inexcusable but neither Luz or Amity expected how they were to react and expected the worst.

Boscha was left without a single word, not even a sound got out of her mouth, she was horrified by this. Willow was inexperienced in these situacion since he wasn’t part of the nobility or the aristocracy like Skara’s family, so he decided that the best thing he could do was remaining silent and hearing all the story. Skara was frightened of the power that the nobility had in the kingdom, such destruccion and no single action was against the law until they killed a royalty. She expected some backlash or punishment and was very resentful towards the old nobility but she was mostly concerned and gloomy at the fact that not only Amity but many children bear the sinful and horrict acts of their kin. -“They decimated many cities and clans that lived there for centuries and also executed my family.” Luz continued. -“they wanted control over their manufactures and the hidden techniques passed down by generation in secrecy. The polys were older than the kingdom and the royal family came from the hades polys, where my mother and uncle grew up. After some time my uncle found a woman and they married to each other, and became the emperor of this kingdom but by ancient rules when their descendants were born ,Alexandria and Alexander, them and their mother needed to learn how to survive and how the world works from the perspective from the common citizen but sadly when that happened they were caught on the crossfired and the mother was killed. The same day my birth mother and her spouse were killed in the woods with me in their arms, left for death. The problem was that many of us, the royalties of the polys, survived and are considered as  _ the six _ , we are the pinnacle of ancient magic but we decided to remain in secresi since this could lead to more trouble than we want. Skara and Willow met with one of the six apart from me, Meph was responsible for the demon army helping us defeat Titans army, the others are hidden in the world.” Luz was anxious, not every day you told the history of how you became an orphan, how your culture and kin were slaughtered because they were deemed unworthy of living. Luz had tears on her eyes, her heart rate elevated and pulsating, she had shortness of breath and was afraid of the future. People believed that all storytellers were liars that invented stories as a way to teach children to behave or had hopes for the future but in reality they were telling the stories of their ancestors , the greatest battles and disheathing history of their loss and madness. Their silence was sepulcral, the air was filled with the fears of the old crimes.

The carriage was moving quickly and the road was smooth as a silver plate, the sun reached it’s cenit and they stopped on the road for lunch trying to change the atmosphere between them. Thankfully after they had lunch Luz summoned her hunting wolves to take a stroll while the carriage was moving , for extra proteccion and for fun. Luz was fearful of how this revelation impacted the perception of Amity and herself in their friends, wondering if something could be done to avoid making Amity lose her trusted friends and she could not fathom the idea of then happening. Boscha after a while decided to address this situation. -“So, this means I'm gonna be the bridesmaid or I have to do a tantrum. I'm sorry for your loss and clearly the history is more complex and out of the reach of understatement for people without access to that information but the crimes were planned and executed before we were even born. screw them and screw all of those idiots since now I had to be in the look out for them to kick their asses before they could tarnish our Amity, isn’t that right Luz?” Luz was dumbstruck, never in her life expected that kind of answer filled with love and care for another person and was inclined to question since whenever she encountered it was either a spy or a liar but Boscha continued. -“When Amity and I became friends I weighed more than two hundred and twenty pounds, I had a disorder since every person was rude, mean and hurtful to me because I was a forering. My family came from the red dessert far from here seeking a refuge since same sex marriage was against the law there and was punished by rape and slavement for life. I had an eating disorder and dysphoria, my self esteem was lower than the ground and was waiting for someone to kill me. Amity was the first person to reach out for me and help me take care of many of my social problems along with her mother. Since I was a friend of the Blight family and so was my family they back off but they kept their distances from me deciding that rumors against me were enough to destroy me but it wasn’t, they when we graduated elementary school and started dating, I was used as a bet to see who can sleep with me first but no one that's when Amity introduced Skara to me and we fell in love. History is filled with this horrible and inefable moments that we all pulled through or not but we are not defined only by our actions of the past but how we act today and how we proceed into the future so by any means this means that either you Luz or Amity are to be held responsible for something that happened before you were even born. So no matter what you had the pedigree and the support of many in the case you want to burn those who decided to pester you.” Amity was proud of the journey Boscha had taken and how well she was now. Boscha was such a strong person now, her will to pass through all the problems and madness she had to deal with was now the monument of her personality. WIllow was crying and hugging Boscha while Skara was soothing Willow’s back trying to calm her down. At that precise moment Luz felt safer than she had felt in all of her life outside her adoptive family, the pain was shared not as a way to victimize themselves and ask for pity but to show real strength and decision they had. AMity felt it was the right moment to talk about something only she knew but was ashamed to share but in this moment her heart and mind were telling her that she was ready to do it.

-“My grandparents used to hit me when I started being less than perfect” Amity started with sadness filling her voice. -“When I started being myself, they decided that I was an embarrassment for the Blight family and that my parents did not educate me with enough rigor or did not punished me enough for my so called wreong action like liking woman, deciding that I wanted to be like my father a researcher in one of the active magics or simply reading fantasy and deciding to be a writer. First they took control of all of the assets inside the manor I used to live in since it was there, hiring an instructor to teach me manners either by my acceptance or by force and each day I had a new scar either on my legs or my back. Then was a calligraphy teacher and for each awful looking letter I wrote was another scar. This continues until I had to accept and submit to their will. After a while I was assuming they would back off but then they started to control how I dress, forcing me to talked how they wanted even making me part of their power seeking schemes and forcing me to almost be engaged with the Frankested family in order to gain more territory and power but the incident happened and my mother somehow snitched the information about what they had been doing in the polys and that when it stopped and thankfully my engagement was never propose but I continued living like that even with Boscha and Skara help. I was drowning in my own suffering and anytime I reached for help they wanted to lecture me that I was at fault for not rebelling or scraping but they never understood that I was against a family that holded so much power that only he emperor fury stopped them. Until one day I tried to kill my self with a bottle of alcohol, I drank it all and waited for the vomit to suffocate me. Boscha saved my life that day. I was better with time and professional help but I was always in the golden cage called home until the day I met you Luz, you took me home, made a real and honest effort to know the real me, you showed me your scars on your back and acted soft when I was there wanting to be embrace and loved like I wanted, you showed me that you had more concern for me that for yourself and that touched my heart and before the battle you spoke of the future as if I was there, as if the future only existed with me and that made me realise that I love you. So please let's not blame each other and let's protect our backs like in the battlefield because I know that before one of us betrays the other we would seek the most painful and humiliating death .” Amity was openly crying and her voice was high pitch. The sky was raging with thunder and lightning as a testimony of Amity feeling. They had arrived at the Blight state manor named Othrys and even the luggages was already inside but they did not move for a while. They were sharing a sad but beautiful bonding moment, hugging each other as close and hard as possible while trying to regain the calm in their hearts. The night was calm like a sleeping kitten, the winds barely moved and the moon was high in the starry sky, tonight was a full moon as the witness of the new future they were going to forge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a difficult one to publish, maybe next week's chapter wont be published on time since I had many thing to deliver for my classes so if that happens I apologise before hand.


	16. Towards a New Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its earlier!. Sorry Im going to be busy since I need to do school stuff. I hope all of you are well and protected from whatever is happening in your country.

Two months had passed since that beautiful and blissful moment. They had settled there to relax after all the conflict of their past and relaxed enjoying multiple activities such as shopping, swimming and sightseeing. After the first month Luz was freed from her cast and started rehabilitation, she was now walking with a cane and not for long but she was improving. Willow was cured from her injuries with only scars being the witness of them. After the second month had passed Luz was permitted by Amity to restart her training in martial arts and her weapons training. Amity joined Luz in her training wanting to keep an eye on her while training her body to gain more fighting stamina. Willow, Skara and Boscha were always going out to the beach, Boscha enjoyed the sun on her skin and seeing the two people that made her life happy, she also enjoyed the view of them in their swimsuits. 

Two days ago Luz got a special black letter delivered by a white crow in the bedroom she was sharing with Amity on “Othrys”. Luz was perplexed by this, she never knew someone who sended mail through white crow but accepted the letter nevertheless. The sun entered through the window illuminating the whole bedroom. The walls were white with golden strips, the marble floor was colder than ice but fresh in the heated days, the matrimonial bed’s frame was made out of ebony wood. The room was beautiful and Amity’s grandparents were opulent people and never cared how much they spent if they got what they wanted like the room attached to each main bedroom was just a gigantic closet and bathroom. Amity woke up by the light that came through the window but tried to resist shielding her vision with Luz’s body but instead she found it was empty. Amity raised her head and squinted her eyes to protect them from the sudden light and found her standing beside the window, standing there with a black envelope in her hands with a conflicted expresion. Amity understood that this was something serious business and spared the joking and flirting comment she was about to say and decided to get out of the bed while being covered by the silky white bed sheets. -“Luz what happened?.” Amity questioned but Luz was absorten staring into the black envelope. She got closer to Luz and spoke louder. -“ Luz, come back to your senses and tell me what happened.” Luz snapped out of her estupor and directed a lazy smile towards Amity. -“It’s nothing, just a letter from someone I don't know. I believe that maybe it's some sort of blackmail or a threat but I don't know.” Luz was conflicted in what course of action to take. Never in her life Luz had experienced something like this, she was used to risking her life in battle but not for something so extrange like this. AMity on the other hand was used to this and knew what to do. -“Let's open it and read it to know what we are facing, ok sweetheart?”. Amity told Luz in a soft tone trying to reassure LUz that there was nothing they could not handle together. Luz smiled and nodded. Luz opened the letter and started reading the letter out loud:

_“Dear Luz, this is your uncle Belos._

_I know that we never had a special relationship between us and we never interac even if I knew of your existence. It's inexcusable what happened between your mother and the nobility and I profoundly apologise for my lack of control of the situacion. I mourn your mothers death every day but I want to give you a future free from the chains of revenge and guilt. When Alastor gave me the idea of marriage between you and Amity, I was delighted knowing fully who and how she was but I never asked your opinion and I'm sorry for that. I know from Lilith and Eda that you wanted to become a teacher in Hexside University and I will personally recommend you. I want to get to know you personally and try to connect with you, not as the emperor but as your uncle, so feel free to come to my house or invite me to yours if you want._

_With love, your uncle._

_P.D. your mother, my sister, left all her money to you and her marriage and proposal ring to you, maybe you can use it. They would feel proud of the woman you are, please never forget that”_

Luz finished reading the letter in tears, her whole body was shaking and she felt her heart was aching. The last part was too much for her, the feeling of love was overwhelming to her. Amity was hugging Luz with all her strength, tears of happiness rolling on her cheeks. -“He wants to be part of my family as my uncle with my permission. He apologises for something it was not his fault but he still repents as if he had given the orden but why he doesn't hate what I had become, a murderer. I killed so many people in different battles and he still wants to be my uncle as if I was the most precious person to him in all the world..” Luz's voice failed, she was crying rivers and whimpering. Luz always wanted to hear about her mothers, to have a connection to them with something more than blood. To have their spirits with her but there was not a connection, only blood but now her uncle wanted to be part of her life, to bring that spirit into her life and Luz did not feel worthy of it since she had too much blood on her hand. Amity was still huggin Luz, she decided to support her as she let it all out, her fears and tears without judgement. 

The morning had passed and Luz and AMity were now seated on the bed, Luz rested her height on her legs with her forearms and her head was held low while Amity rubbed her back. Amity remembered tha Luz used to smoke when she was stressed and now that her treatment had ended she could smoke again. -“

Luz, darling will you smoke with me?” Amity had a special relationship with cigarettes, mostly to the fact she smoked when she was stressed over the exams she had to ace while maintaining the facade that she was a natural genius when she was a savant since she always had the ability to correlate information and redacting information. Amity only smoked either in stressful situations or very important events of her life. Luz was shocked by that since she was prohibited from smoking through her physiotherapy but understood that now was a stressful moment not only for her but for Amity as well. Luz accepted her offer and opened the top drawer of the night stand where Luz’s favorite brand of cigarettes alongside was a small lighter. After taking one for herself she tosses the pack of cigarettes to Amity while she lighted her own cigarette. Amity caught it with a swift movement and quickly took one out and lighted it with a small flame that was casted on her hand. The smoke flowed from them to the window forming different forms alongside the travel. They sat there and smoked for a while as if their problems were lessened by the passing time and the smoking but Amity had enough of the silence and decided to speak her mind to Luz. -“You shouldn't close the door to him. He wants to enter your life as your uncle not as the emperor or your boss, he wants you to reconnect with your family and clearly wants you to be part of his family and vice versa. He really wants to know you at your rate and with your boundaries, he is also responsible for us meeting even if the situacion and the method was manipulative and forced but still. Maybe we can make some dinner and invite him over, as long as he brings some good whine” Amity was glad that Luz was able to have a chance to reconcile with her only living blood relative but was so scared of how Luz’s reaction was filled with so many insecurities. Even among the nobles and aristocrats Luz was regarded as someone of high caliber and clever and intelligent, even the Blight twins were astonished at how little information they were able to collect about her. Luz was degrading herself because she had fought battles that most weren't able to, she left her feeling of revenge and retribution and seeked peace, she fought and lived in a hell nobody could survive and yet she was a warm person, a pacifist at worst. Luz's value was more than she was able to believe and to Amity she was far from perfect yet in the little time they had spent together she could not picture her life without her. Luz was absorbed in the smoke filling the air in the room as if it was telling a story of shadows and light. Luz in her mind only saw herself as a warrior, a faceless fighter wanting peace so she could die in peace and be forgotten when the time passed only to be brought to light either as the vengeful spirit of justice or a warrior who rose from the ground to fight another war. Luz was only that, not even human on her own mind and yet so many beautiful and good person wanted to be with her, to be part of her life, to help her, to be with her but for Luz her hands were dirty enough to poison rives with blood and still be fully coated in blood. -“You believe that you are either evil or unworthy of love, yet you protect people as your first instinct, your heart melted mine as if it was an ice cube in the sun. Many of us were glad that you were there fighting alongside us, yes your hands are covered in blood but not from the innocents but those who threaten your safety and those who you considered dear near your heart.” Amity told her feeling to her but Luz suddenly snapped. -“But I survive!. All of those who fought alongside me are death or at death's door but here I am.” Luz stood and faced Amity with a serious face. -“I had all that I desired in the past, someone I love, a family, friends and a peaceful life yet they were privated from their dreams, their families. I did not survive because I was better than them but I was unable to protect them. It is my fault they aren't with us today if I was…” Luz was unable to continue her rambling since Amity slapped her hard and suddenly hugged her hard. Amity had tears in her eyes and her heart was aching of hearing those words from her mouth so full of emotion yet so false in reality. Amity could not understand what Luz was going through since she had not lived it and did not want to pity her. -“Luz it's not your fault that they die. You are more powerful than you believe but you need to let go the burden of their death. You need to forgive yourself and realise that they fought to their deaths for something they believe. I'm not telling you to forget them but realise that you are dishonoring them by believing that they were your fault, that you have sin for not being a god, so please take it slowly and believe that they die for their own desires and faults.” Amity was crushed, seeing how Luz was now crying like a newborn baby but her cries were filled with so much sorrow AMity felt Luz was drowning on her own unjustified guilt but when Amity felt how Luz was clinging to her as if she was the air she breath, like a piece of land in the middle of the ocean, as soon as she felt that she was crying too. they hugged each other letting their emotions run freely as wild horses on the great valley, with a restrain, without someone intruding this special moment between two souls who had found support on each other.

After an hour they recompouse themselves and stared at each other with messy eyes and started laughing. They were free from many things yet prisoners from others, a contradiction of life was revealed to them and Luz understood that she needed to see a professional for her problems but she needed her family support for that step and she knew that Amity was going to help her. -“ We need to prepare, my little deer since the emperor is going to have dinner with us and we don't have enough food for all of us and him together.” Luz spoke as she unhugged Amity and went directly towards the night stan. Luz took out the pack of cigarettes along the way and took one out while deciding how to respond to her uncle. Amity lighted her cigarette and summoned a pen so Luz could write with passion and not worrying about ink.-“I'm gonna take a shower and change while you write your message. we have to eat breakfast before we go out to get the ingredients for tonight feast and we need to tell Boscha, Skara and Willow to be presentable when your uncle arrived and we need to tell them that he is coming as your uncle and not as the emperor but still they will pee their painties from the shock. Amity was laughing at the last one fully knowing that Boscha was not good at being in fancy events for long and Skara was worse. Luz chuckled at her comment and nodded, her full atencion was on writing to her uncle and she wrote with the words in her heart.

_“Dear uncle, I'm pleased that you want to reconnect with me even if my hands are so filthy that not even snow remains white when they fall on my hand. I want to hear the histories of you and my mother when you come to dinner tonight in the Ivory house in the Blight state tonight. Please travel safe and bring good wine or that says Amity and she is picky since she knows about that fancy stuff._

_Please don't blame yourself for something you couldn’t foresee, we aren't gods. She would scold me for blaming myself for my comrades death, so don't blame yourself for that._

_P.D. I want to reconnect with you too”_

While Luz was writing she could hear when Amity started and ended taking a shower and when she exited the room to find the trio who had come along with them. After finishing writing the letter she handed the letter to the white crow so that he could deliver the letter to the emperor. They enjoyed their time there so much that the ladies that helped clean the rooms complained about changing and washing the bed sheets each day. Amity understood but there was nothing she could do but nag Boscha to stop dirtying the bed sheets and to stop procreating as if they were in a rabithole. Luz decided to take a shower too to clean her body and revitalise herself.

After the shower Luz decided to use an old outfit from when she was young which consisted of a pair of black leggings, some jeans shorts and a black hoodie on top of a black tank top. Luz decided that today she wanted to be comfortable no matter what and put on some sneakers. While she was putting on some make up for the day she heard the loud scream of Boscha echoing through the mansion “Boscha is in deep trouble” Luz thought to herself while chuckling. Luz was ready for the long day that it was going to be. 

Luz was entering the dining room when she heard Boscha talking. -“...But Amity, how are we going to receive the emperor? We aren't as noble or versed in manners like you and clearly we do not know how to act in front of him, so please spare us the embarrassment of making fools of ourselves in front of him.” Boscha was whining to Amity trying to escape a difficult situation while Skara was shaking her head in despair and WIllow was so tense she could be confused with a statute but Amity responded with an unquestionable argument. -“You wanted to be my bridesmaid yet you do not want to face my soon to be in-laws. Maybe Emira is willing to be my bridesmaid.” Amity was certain that this was a good hit to Boscha who wanted more than anything to be it. Boscha grunted but acepted grudging, she was in no position to argue against that since she wanted it so bad. 

The day passed quickly since they had a lot to do. While Boscha, Skara and Willow took a shower and dressed normally for the occasion, all of the maids and the butlers were cleaning the mansion tops to bottoms for the special occasion. They were not very happy about this. As all of this was happening Luz and Amity enjoyed a blissful time shopping for the special ingredients for the evening. Luz wanted many different types of meat for his uncle, ribs, lambs, banger and so on and forth. Luz wanted so her uncle could be satisfied with the meal so that maybe they could repeat it more often if all went well. Amity was humming all the way they were shopping and especially when Luz chose something that she liked. Amity was used to this situation since she was part of the Blight family but the stress this time was very different, it was not a noble person or the boss of an important trading company but the only family of her fiance and her only living relative. Both Luz and Amity knew that Lilith and Edalyn loved Luz but they decided that after the peace was restored Luz needed to find her own place in the world on her own. Luz received this news the day before the trip and accepted when she saw how her mom was trying her best to let her go and how Lilith was lying through her teeth when she told Luz that it was time to let her be free and it was time to spread her wings. 

Amity was searching for the perfect wine for the evening and decided on a white wine. It was not the one according to the rules of etiquette but it was sweet and Luz loved this one in particular. Amity was delighted when she saw Luz making puppy eyes at her as if she was asking Amity to buy more than one bottle, so Amity obliged and bought ten bottles. It was a little too much but Luz had bought for her the special banger that she loved and she bought a lot of it. They were in sync today, going from one place to another as if they were an old married couple and they were enjoying it from the start to the end of it, even if it was a short amount of time they could repeat it in the future. Amity was trying to hide the fear of rejection, the what if something happened that broke her relationship with Luz but she could not show these fears on this auspicious day. After all was paid and loaded on the carriage they went back to the mancion, hoping all was ready since the sun was now descending and sooner than later the emperor would arrive. 

The mansion was spotless, the ivory floor was so clean that it reflected the gold casted chandelier on the ceiling, the walls were adorned with beautiful and expensive paintings. All of the maids and butlers were well dressed and the chefs were expecting the ingredients anxiously, it was their turn to show the emperor how delicious their food was.

The night had fallen, the moon was rising and the gallop of the horses alongside the sound of the moving steel wheels of the emperor carriage was resounding in the silent night. When the carriage stopped and the emperor got out of the carriage he was wearing something nobody would expect. He was wearing a dress shirt with black jeans with her helmet and a leather jacket with combat boots, not the idea the people had of him. Kikimora was her plus one but the emperor was insecure of this, since Kikimora was his date for the night. Kikimora was dressed in a beautiful sky blue dress and a dark blue scarf, her red hair was free on her shoulder and she was almost dying of fears but she was maintaining a stoic facade. They entered the mansion following the head butler and being followed by two soldiers carrying many gifts. They entered the dining room and the emperor could not postpone his excitement. -“Luz, you are just like your mother, when dealing with the important stuff it is always better to be comfortable.” Belos was telling her with such a vivid and happy voice that Luz was blushing. Amity was happy, Luz was being shy since this was the first compliment she received for being her alone, something Amity could not do since she was not family but someone Luz had chosen. Luz responded something that made boscha tremble a little, Skara and Willow were the same. -“thanks uncle, I see that you are more lax in formalities than me and also thank you for trusting us with a little secret of yours. Kiki I hope he is not making trouble for you.” All of them except Luz, Belos were shocked to death, they were sitting still or standing still in the case of Kikimora, they resemble actual statues. The silence was sepulcral until Kikimora understood that she had to answer and she did. -“Only the normal amount of trouble but let's discuss this after we had dinner if it is possible?.” Kikimora tried to disseminate how her fears transformed into nervousness. The tension was filling the air but no comments were about her relationship with the emperor from Luz who was the only one who could do it. The dinner was splendid, the food, the wine were excellent and at the end Kikimora made an important question that all in the table were very curious but never had the gust or the possibility to ask it. -“Luz if it is not improper could I ask why does belos use the helmet no matter what?.” Kikimora was not drunk but serious, she had worked for him far too long and after the tragedi twenty years ago it was when he started wearing the helmet. -“It's the way he mourns, for us who followed the primordials of night and darkness or as you call them out gods, we use the helmet to mourn since we believe that this way our face is hidden from the light and our loved one could see it from the underworld. The way he uses it reflects his eyes since he is ashamed of his mistakes, his heart is pure but not his past. Only in darkness we show our true self.” Luz explains in sobriety and with deep emotion. Amity was more comfortable and so was Boscha. Through dinner and after the conversation varied from politics to who had better taste in desserts. The family was reunited and shared the meals together even if it was the beginning of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this week there wont be any chapter until next week. Im overwhealmed with university homework and final examinations. I profoundly sorry but I will try and next week bring two chapter if possible.


	17. New Journy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had been an awsome story but sadly I realised that the story needed to end sooner that I had expected. I love all you people who readed this story I will continued to publis oter stories but this one is done I hope the end, even if it shorter, is up your standars and that you love it. The next story will be perlia(percy/thalia) and will had some twist here and there, I love that ship but I had not found many good fanfics about it so Im gona make my own!.  
> I love you guys and I hope to see you in my next story

Another month had passed, the three month vacation was about to be over. Luz had received the letter of acceptance of Hexside university to be a teacher there the elemental magic and fencing signatures at the beginning of the next semester. Amity and Luz celebrated this with a beach party with Belos and Kikimora. Amity too received letters from her family, telling her that she was the jewel of the Blight family and that if she needed something she only needed to ask. Luz and Amity's relationship improved so much with the time they spent in the Blight state. Luz started going to a psychologist to start dealing with her PTSD and she was healing slowly since this process would never end until her death. Luz stugulled trusting her psychologist but as the session passed Luz opened more and more to the point of having only minor secrets that were more personal preferences. Amity was proud that Luz seeked professional help, Luz had more nightmares and sleeping terros most of the night if she was not there to sleep with her. Amity talked about this with Luz when one night they wanted to spend time together but Luz was in the mood but when they were about to start Luz became so scared that she started crying and apologising that she was not ready. Amity understood and comforted Luz and told her that she had not done anything wrong but she needed help to process this and become better. Now they were ready to come back to Bonedborought, their suitcases were ready and they had more since both Luz and Amity were starting to teach next semester at hexside so they had a few extra suitcases filled with books and practise swords. They were so excited to start teaching that they did not sleep well the night before chatting and telling each other what they wanted to teach first and how they were going to examine the progress of their students. Their shared dreams were being fulfilled but that was the start of their new journey was a couple of days in the future and they were almost ready to begin with them. Luz and Amity decided to get married next year, they knew that they needed time to organise it and it would be a difficult time to dealing with their signatures, family business and teaching so they wanted to had plenty of time since they did not wanted to be overwhelmed by the stress of dealing with multiple stuff at the same time. Boscha, Willow and Skara returned earlier since Boscha needed to set up her new store, one that belonged to her even if was a branch of her mothers store and Skara was going to help her do that but Willow needed to get back to the Clawthorne mansion to star rearranging the garden and taking care of that. Two nights before they went back Boscha asked Amity if she and Luz could go out that night since Boscha wanted to propose privately to their beloved and Amity accepted but with the condition that Boscha needed to tell her most of the details of how it was. It turned really well and Both Skara and Willow accepted Boscha's proposal lovingly and with such eagerness that moved Boscha into tears. Now Amity and Luz were loading the carriages to begin traveling back at the first ray of sunlight, so they did not sleep at all. Luz wanted to have a tour of Hexisde to know where the teacher rooms were, where she was going to teach and where she was going to safekeep her teaching materials but she was so excited that in Amity’s eyes she looked like an oversized and hyperactive puppy. Amity was a little more nervous since this was the first time she was going to teach someone and possibly teach to some of her old colleagues that did not had the pleasure of graduating so they could become independent but still she was happy of how her life turned out and she was for the first time in her life, happy of being who she was. The journey by carriage was smooth, no traffic or anything on the road back to boonesborough except for some stops to appreciate the mountains and the wood they passed through. They had a picnic in the forest with the coach drivers and Luz took many pictures of Amity in the mountains. King and Queeny were roaming free in the forest like little pups playing together, running as if the forest was an endless sea of trees. Luz surprised Amity when the carriage stopped in the marked district of Bonesborought . -“Now we need new clothes, not only to appear more like a teacher but also for the normal day. I planned a shopping day and made a reservation for only the two of us. I wanted to take you out on a date to celebrate our new jobs and in celebration of becoming girlfriends outside the contract we made time ago.” Luz spoke shyly with red tin in her cheeks. Amity smiled and grabbed Luz by the arm and got out of the carriage with Luz tailing her. Amity was laughing and running to one of the stores she liked to start the shopping spree.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viney was taking care of Atlanta in the Clawthorne mansion, Atlanta was restless since she was unable to see her owner in such a long time or at least for her that she was erratic when Atlanta felt Luz’s presence within the city and wanted to quickly go to her but Viney was stopping her from flying off to the city to meet Luz. -“Im sorry, you can't go to meet her. You would cause so much mayhem and confusion if you landed in the middle of the street. If you patiently wait for her here I will give you some sugar cubes.” Viney sweet talked Atlanta to stay in the mansion with some sugar cubes, Atlanta’s weakness. Viney was tired of taking care of Atlanta without Luz for the past three months was a hell in earth since Atlanta did not listened to Viney no matter what and Atalanta was disobedient towards anyone except for Luz and Viney had to make all her dates inside the mansion, not that Luz or Amity would mind that but Emira had such great plans but Viney needed the money since Viney was about to get a loan to buy a house near the mansion so se and Emira could live together too. Emira still lived in the Blight manor with their mother and Edrick was on an undercover mission in Phalanx city trying to discover if there were any problems there. It was normal since that city was on the borderline of the kingdom something is bound to happen there so that's why he was there while Jerbo was busy brewing some potions to send a package of potions to another city. Viney was ready to finally have some quality time with Em, they were going to the theatre to see their favorite play.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luz and Amity had a blast running from store to store buying stuff, from casual and workout clothes for Luz and some formal for amity with some fancy dresses. Luz made AMity try some outfits, some were cute like a white hellenic dress, some were rockstar with leather trousers with a tank top with a black leather jacket. Amity had her payback when she made Luz wear some outfits too like a dress with puffy skirt and some shorts with a crop top and high socks but Amity’s plan backfired since each outfit suit Luz and made her look either cute or so hot that Amity almost had a nosebleed. They had so much fun but they got hungry that they went to a restaurant. After they had their meals delivered by the waiter. -“This has been so fun, we should do this more often. Between all that had happened in the last month my life had been flipped over in so many ways but it would not have been so great without you in it. You had brightened my darkest night and calmed the storm inside me, you had shown me that life can be better even if bad things happen. When you entered my life I took it as a burden, as if you were another chain around me but you came here and helped me get freed from them. I am so glad to have met you back then even if the situacion was not ideal but it was the best thing that had happened to me in my life so far.” Amity stood up from her chair and knee in front of Luz and continued. -“I want you in my life not because it was written in a contract to reestablish peace in the kingdom but because you choose me to be part of your life, so I ask you would you marry me”. Amity was talking while she took out a little black box with a beautiful ring inside. Luz was openly crying and screaming yes at the top of her lungs. After that they went back to the mansion to rest. Luz and Amity were the rising stars of the kingdom. When they started giving clases their classrooms were filled since so many new students had heard the news about them. They were called a match made in heavens. They spent this new year teaching and going out on dates, enjoying their youth. Amity established her position as one of the best researchers in the abomination covent and worked hard side by side with her father while Luz trained not only the students at Hexiside but was called to by Belos to train the royal guards. Life was becoming more fulfilling every day and soon they were going to be married to each other but they were not rushing things. Through the year Luz had incredible breakthroughs and her PTSD attack became more rare than an unicorn while Amity could restore her relationship with her mother, understanding that she was a victim to of her parents and Odalia accepted not only going to therapy to help herself from all of those childhood traumas she had while growing up. Sadly they were some bad news, Eda had a heart attack and died in the owl house in the middle of the year, many years of battle made her heart weak and could not take the stress of traveling as she had in the past. Lilith was devastated but in honor of her sister she continued living spreading the knowledge Eda and she had acquired together while she lived with Luz and Amity to avoid another situacion like that. Two months later Belos announced that he was engaged to her assistant Kikimora and to lessen the burden and to avoid another situacion where the emperor could not see all the problems a senate was formed with representing people from each city but they could not be nobles. Luz was sad that her mother in all but blood died before she could be in her wedding and Luz shared many nights with Amity crying over the fact that her family was dying. Amity and Luz attended Boscha, Willows and Skara’s wedding and it was gorgeous and they were happier than ever. All things were falling to their right place, there were no more cold sleepless nights nor empty days for Amity from this point. When the time came and Luz and Amity’s wedding was beautiful, the church was downtown and all of the citizens of the city were there, even Belos was there with Kikimora and he delivered a last gift to Luz, her mother's wedding rings. Amity and Luz decided to wear suits that day instead of dresses. Skara was the one incharge of the band and she was impressive. This was the most beautiful start to their life as a married couple. As time flew they spent time together from training in the garden from flying at nightfall on Atlantas back. They did not live a fairytale ending, problems always called and they were eager to answer the call but as time passed they changed some priorities when Amity got pregnant with their first child, Ludvig. He was born in the middle of July and was such an angel. He had brown hair with purple eyes and looked like Amity while she had Luz’s energy and crawled all the time. Time passed as you live at a different rate as one gets older but in their hearts they were always on that spot when they met, being grateful for that day, even in their worst days they loved the day they met since that was the beginning of their new journey.


End file.
